


[授权翻译]I am the key to the lock in your house

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of all kinds, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Charles and Erik are the only 'mutants', Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Death In Childbirth, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Time Skips, charles isn't shy about using his powers, i also make up my own religion, i make up my own biology, me trying to english, reduced powers, smitten!Erik, telepathic end-of-life care, unbetaed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原设定：Shaw是国王，Charles是“王后”，Erik是骑士|勋爵。Shaw不育但是不能让他的臣民知道，所以他派遣Erik去让Charles怀孕。<br/>他不知道的是Erik和Charels相爱了。</p><p>作者在文中把Shaw降级为伯爵，坠入爱河的暂时也只有一人。<br/>文章题目来自于乐队Radiohead（电台司令）的“Climbing Up the Walls”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I am the key to the lock in your house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634952) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 



**I am the key to the lock in your house**

**作者：[widgenstain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain)**

**翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）**

**Chapter 1**

“如果这是我的问题呢？有一定的机率——”

“连续三个伴侣都不孕？这机率有多大？！！我还以为你挺聪明！！”

Shaw愤怒地光着身子在卧室里转来转去。Charles蜷缩在被衾里，试图去理解配偶刚下达的命令。 “毫无疑问！这玩意完全没用！”他指着胯间的家伙道。

“我需要一个继承人。你是我的配偶，你必须怀上他。既然我不能让你怀上，那就让我的手下来完成。你可以克服的。只要像你平时那样装成一块毫无反应的死肉就行。”

如果Charles还没有习惯这些年来种种针对他个人的嘲讽的话，他可能会觉得被冒犯了。但是他没有。然而想到像娼妓一样躺在Shaw的士兵的身下，他还是有点受伤。他以为他的配偶至少会给他留存一点点尊重或者爱，而不是这样轻易地将他和他邋遢，酗酒，没有教养的手下分享。显然，他错了。 “如果这样没用呢…？”

“这会有用的！”Shaw再一次打断他。

“会有用的！如果没有…”

他说最后一个词的语调吓坏了Charles。他的能力捕捉到了配偶坚定不移的决心。以及强烈的杀意。他顺从地低下了头。这事儿没有争论的余地。

他感觉到Shaw在床沿坐下。修长的手指抚着他的脸颊，动作几乎算得上轻柔，Shaw抬起他的下巴，迫使他看着那双混浊的眼睛：

“这不是你的错。”

本应是甜蜜、鼓励的话语却刻意夹杂着令人苦涩的轻视，让Charles感到遍布皮肤的刺痛。

“你很健康。那么的美，那么的令人垂涎。闻闻你现在所散发出的气味就知道。”

Shaw用力地吻着他，舌头迅速滑入口腔，然后覆上Charles的。在Shaw进入他时，Charles闭上双眼，努力专注于感受与伴侣赤裸相贴所带来的快感。

\------------------

 

“什么？”

Erik确信他听错了，或者他的主人在和他开一个很残忍的玩笑。这其实不应令人惊讶，毕竟这是从Shaw的口中说出的。  “我希望你能让我的配偶怀孕。” Shaw重复道，语气不善，就像是在和一个来自某个被他狠狠嘲笑过的市集的迟钝的孩子说话。 “就目前来看我无法让他怀上孩子，但我需要一个继承人。你是一个骁勇睿智的士兵，并且你的朋友告诉我你从未上过妓院，这就保证了Charles不会沾染上什么污秽之物。”

言外之意是 _这样我不会沾染上什么污秽之物_ 。Shaw懒洋洋地摊开四肢坐在宴会高桌正中的黑色木质雕花椅上，俯视着Erik，声音中酒意浓重。但是仍旧严肃。

当Shaw要求Erik在所有人都离开大殿之后单独面见他时，他立刻开始回想自己所有越轨以及违令的行为。是哪一件被Shaw发现了吗？

是因为他只是个孩子，所以没有按照命令杀死磨坊主的儿子？

他可能会因此掉脑袋。

或是不那么严重的事情？难道Shaw发现是他放任Charles将他们的残羹冷炙——通常不仅仅是残羹，比如直接从 _他们的储粮_ 中拿出的食物——送给农民吗？

Charles…

哦不，他不可能注意到，不是吗？这是所有可能性中最糟的！他已经很努力地隐藏了。他做好了接受责罚的准备，向Shaw鞠躬行礼，然后询问他的主人需要他做什么。  


他设想了很多可能，但绝不包括这种！Shaw是在嘲笑他吗?还是在开一个残忍的玩笑？Shaw一定注意到了他看Charles的眼神。每次听到那个人温柔友好的声音时他是如何难以自制地笑得像个傻瓜。Shaw一定看到了上次他扶Charles上马之后是如何嗅自己的手的。老天，他想要用喷嚏来掩饰自己的动作，但一定还是太过明显了。现在他要因这种僭越的想法…欲望，而受到惩罚。他在试探！Erik用了他所有力气来保持镇定。

“你确定吗，阁下？我是说，这通常是Omega的问题。”

“Lehnsherr!我已经有过三个配偶了，一个受过良好教育的贵族女人，一个强壮健康有着能生育三胞胎的宽大骨盆的乡下姑娘，而这四年是这个机灵美貌的少年。他们之中没有一个人怀孕。我已经不再留有幻想了。我无法拥有自己的后代。但是我需要一个人在我死后来继承我的遗产。一个可以做这些事的我从小抚养的孩子、一个认我为生父的孩子。把它当成一种消遣吧。一个能让你的家伙变湿的好机会。我的配偶还不错，不是么？”

他是Erik见过的最完美的生灵。

“您是个幸运的男人，阁下。”

“如果我是个幸运的男人我就不必要求你这样做了。你想要什么作为补偿吗？”

再一次地，Erik简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。什么时候Sebastian Shaw会开始问别人想要什么了？他会主动提供什么？这一定是个圈套。

“我真不知该怎么回答，阁下。我是您卑微的仆从，我会做您要求的任何事…即使是这样古怪且可能超出我能力范畴的事情。”

“这是什么意思？你也不能完成这事吗？”

“我不知道。我从未让别人怀孕过（当然，这是有理由的），但如果这是您的命令，出于对您的敬意，我会去尝试的。您不需要补偿我什么。”

“嗯。”

看起来Shaw很满意这个答案。

“很好。那么，把自己洗干净。一个小时后去我的卧房。”

“今晚？！”Erik无法抑制住惊讶的情绪。

“是的，今晚。” Shaw听起来有点恼火。“还是说你有其他的打算？”

实际上，他本打算与Azazel和Janos玩牌来度过一个愉快的晚上。然后一夜酣眠，早起锻炼。

他计划做任何事情，但其中并不包括强迫自己，或者被强迫着，去上一个眨眨眼睛就能让他的心脏狂跳的男人。他曾因修剪花圃而弄脏全身，因此要求Erik帮他去书房拿一本书。Erik可以发誓他只花了不到五分钟就取回了那本皮革封套的大部头。他也许在狂奔的时候撞翻了其他的仆人，但是能看到Charles惊讶的笑容，一切都值得了。

而现在…他站在洗脸池前，将头潜进温热的水中，淹没自己的尖叫。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
用焦虑一词来形容Charles现在的心情都有点轻描淡写。自从Shaw告诉他今晚即将发生的事情后他就无法再吃下任何东西。他在晚餐中途借口离开，而Shaw向他投来一个了然到几乎赞赏的目光。

现在他坐在卧室里，恐惧着。

这间卧室，他的牢笼。

四年前，Shaw将他带到了这里，他那时才17岁，把他所有的朋友、学业和打算都留在了修道院。

曾经他以为一切都美好得不真实。他的继父准许他加入修道会，以远离那些愚蠢又野蛮的配对政策。结果却发现修道院的意义仅在于使他提前做好准备，将他打造成一个理想的王室配偶。

温顺，虔诚，能够与上流社会交谈来往，以及最重要的：贞洁。

当他得知Kurt Marko将他卖给了Sebastian Shaw，那个用铁拳统治Edrin的伯爵时，他不知道他是想要哭泣，呕吐还是自杀。

但最后，当他不得不和他最好的朋友分离时，在他修长的双臂中，他只做到了哭泣。

Hank是作为孤儿来到修道院的。Charles是这个害羞的男孩拥有的最接近家人的存在。他不希望Charles走，死死的拽住Charles，直到神父不得不将这两个Omega强制分开。

他必须嫁给Sebastian Shaw这个几乎比他大三十岁的男人，而他曾有过两次婚姻，两个配偶都死于悲惨的意外。

Shaw极其富有，他紧紧掌握着农民的税收，掠夺他们口袋里的最后一个便士，使一个本该美丽富饶的国家变得民不聊生。

Charles的能力使他可以了解其他人的感受，明白他们内心的愤懑。他总是对此保持缄默，知道这可能会将他送上火刑架。但他与未婚夫第一次见面时还是使用了自己的能力，然而Charles所感受到的并没有使他燃起希望。

愤怒，贪婪，对太多事物有着潜藏的灼热的憎恨，以及傲慢。但是同时，是的，当他注视Charles时，也有深刻的挫败感与喜悦。虽然那几乎立刻被欲望所覆盖，不过Charles以为至少还是有积极的东西存在的。

一直以来他都明白他的首要责任就是生下那个被期待已久的孩子，他甚至让一些Shaw的挫败情绪渗透到了自己身上。这不会那么困难的。一定会有办法的。  
而现在Shaw已经找到了办法，一个Charles完全不赞同的方法。

和Shaw在一起至少还有荷尔蒙结。它帮助他度过了前几周的痛苦。偶尔，还会让他感到欢愉。

他如何能与一个陌生人做这种事呢？ 

好吧，不是陌生人，他认识Shaw的手下。但这并没有让情况变好。 

不可能是Emma，作为一个女性Alpha她只能让Omega在发情期怀孕，而Charles距发情期还有好几周。他不知道这是否能让他感到轻松些。若是和她的话至少很快就会结束，孩子也许会继承她的狡黠，或者冷酷。

天呐，拜托一定不要是Victor。如果说Emma是令人不快，这个男人就是极为残忍。野蛮，粗鄙，以折磨农夫为乐。或许是Logan？他有时对Charles还不错。

不！他不想怀上他们之中任何人的孩子！他想逃离这里。

逃离这座牢笼，这座宏伟的牢笼里书盈四壁，繁花似锦，珍馐百味，但无疑仍是牢笼。

他不应抱怨太多的。有很多人比他的情况更糟。他可以熬过去的。他别无选择。

门开了，Shaw进来了…身后跟着，Erik？

Erik，真的吗？

那个也许比他大一岁的瘦高男孩？他与那些人相比同样危险，甚至可能更加残暴。Charles听说他在森林中残忍地杀害了磨坊主的孩子。

Shaw从一群少年亡命徒中招募了他，七个月前才来到宫廷。他是如此年轻，令人印象深刻。Charles还记得那天他用火药做了个小把戏后，Erik咧嘴大笑起来，整个面庞都被笑容所点亮，甚至比他那常年不变的愚蠢的微笑更孩子气。

噢，现在他知道配偶的打算了。年轻，易控制。其他人或许会借机从中谋取权力。毕竟他们的孩子会袭得爵位，如果谋划得当，对他们来说有益无损。

但是Erik还很单纯，并不很通晓政治，仍对Shaw充满敬意，他不会轻易地尝试篡位。因此Erik会被选中。

“站起来！”Shaw命令道。

“你知道该做什么吗，Erik？” 

年轻的Alpha原本张大着双眼，视线定定地落在披着精致的半透明睡袍的Charles身上。他听到Shaw的问话后站直身子，注视着他的主人，然后点点头。

“很好，现在去造一个孩子吧。你已经得到了我的允许。不要太过粗蛮，我不希望他的身上有任何伤痕。他知道该怎么做，多年之前就不再挣扎不安了。对吧，Charles？”

Shaw给了他们一个警告的眼神，转身离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
只剩他们两人了。

寂静。

在这种情况下谁会说些什么呢？ 

Charles伸展思维的触手，感受到了Erik如风暴般狂涌的情绪。困惑，情欲，歉疚，但更多的是紧张，在恐慌的边缘徘徊。Charles不知道他为何看起来如此镇静。  
但至少他不是唯一感到不安的人。他打破沉默：

“所以，Erik……我们还是尽快做完吧？尽管告诉我你想要我做什么，没关系的。”

Charles准备解开睡袍时，Erik发出了仿佛要窒息般的声音。

“别，别等等！我们，我们就这样坐一会儿？好不好？”

他向Charles经常享用早餐的那张小桌子示意。这真的是一个明智的想法吗？Shaw很快会回来探查，如果他发现Erik只是在和他的配偶闲聊…Charles真的不敢想象会发生什么。如同能够看穿Charles的想法一般，Erik说：

“我知道，他会在一小时后回来，我只是想和你说说话。抱歉，我-”

为什么他会如此害怕？他们面对面坐着，Erik始终不肯直视他。

“那么……你想说些什么呢？”  
Charles用了最柔和，最安抚的语调。Alpha试图直视Charles的双眼时紧张地拧着手。 

“你真漂亮。”

噢。

“谢谢，但是你知道你不必取悦我。” 

至少他不是那种直接压倒Charles的人。这还算不错，不是吗？

“不，我是说，你很聪明且美丽，自从我第一次进入他的城堡，看到你站在阳台上…” 

他咕哝着说出最后几个词，而Charles变得越来越困惑。

“你想说些什么呢？看，我知道你很紧张，但是Shaw已经同意了，你不必害怕。” 

他把手伸向Erik，感受到他触碰时Erik几乎叫出声来。他的手大而优雅，手指修长。与Charles小巧而有力的手截然不同。Omega漫不经心地爱抚着他，没有注意到Erik注视着他时爱慕的表情。

“你真是太亲切，太温柔了。”Erik几乎是耳语道。

Charles抬起眼睛，露出一个微笑。Erik倒抽一口气。   
“你怎么知道？”

“我看到那时你对Holder做的事情了。”他脱口而出。

Charles僵住了。什么？他不可能看到。他勉强重新展露笑颜。

“你说什么？”

“我看到你了，在Holder的病床边。他因痛苦而尖叫着，我睡不着，所以下楼去看看他。但是你当时已经跪在了他的床边。然后你对他做了什么，他安静下来。然后他就去世了。你怎么做到的？你可以带走人的生命吗？”

Charles被吓坏了。跪在那个受伤的垂死的铁匠床边时，他没有察觉到附近有人。但那时他太专注于减轻那个男人的痛苦，很有可能遗漏了什么。这可不太妙。

“你在说什么？我没有做任何事！在你的家乡就是这么奉承人的吗？指控主人的配偶犯有谋杀罪？而且会巫术？！”

“不是的！”Erik跳了起来。

“不，”他跪在Charles的脚边。

“不，我是说，我知道你很特别。我和你一样。我可以控制金属。任何地方的。就像，”他转过身，“在窗帘后面，窗沿上有一个银扣针。写字桌上墨水瓶里的羽毛笔有金色的笔尖。床下有铁链和—”他变得脸色苍白。

“天呐！”

“这是为我的发情期准备的。”Charles慌忙地解释道，试图安抚Erik激增的惊惧与愤怒。

“他用铁链锁住你？！”   
“这是为了大家的安全，你没有见过那时的我。Erik,你的能力实在是不可思议!”  
Alpha仍旧带着愤怒的表情，再一次凝视着他的双眸。   
“谢谢。”  
“我不会杀人。我能够感知他人的情绪，当他们的情感很强烈时我可以偶尔读懂他们的想法。如果我集中注意力也可以使这些情感变强或者减弱。但是这一般不起作用。通常只对痛苦有用，这就是我对Holder做的，我消除了他的痛苦。但那之后他的死亡与我无关。”  
最后一部分不完全是实话，但是Charles并不想告诉他的新朋友。  
“哦…这，这真是比我的能力好太多了。你真完美！”  
Charles轻声笑了。  
“再次谢谢你。但我并不是完美的。”  
“于我而言就是。你读过我的想法吗？你读我的时候看到了什么？”  
“我通常不会总是这样做。”  
“请你，现在试试！”  
Charles从未想过他能听到这样的愿望。有人希望他窥探他们的想法。他实在是太好奇、太激动，因此毫不犹豫地答应了。他必须在Erik退却前这样做。   
“好吧…”  
他小心地双手捧着Erik的脸（棱角分明，仍带稚气，但很快五官会更加突出立体，他会成为一个英俊的男人），然后集中精力。Erik将脸靠在Charles的手上，闭上双眼。  
Charles感到所有的恐惧都被驱散，其下汪洋般温柔的情绪逐渐浮现。首先是轻松，然后是迷恋，爱慕和希望。对更美好的事物的希冀，虽不明确，但是明亮、温暖而可靠。Charles从未想过这样的意识会属于Shaw的一名士兵。  
这和他通常所感受到的太不一样，比那些无礼粗鄙的想法令人慰藉太多。他真想投身进去，永远沉溺在这样的汪洋中。突然，他发现自己正处于这些情绪的中央。是他让这些情绪涌现在Erik的心中。  
不是他的能力，仅仅是他的存在。.   
他透过Erik的双眼清楚地看到自己，比他在打磨过的铜镜中看到的更加美丽、善良、温和，充满了无穷的智慧。他忍不住轻笑起来。Erik睁开双眼，眸子里满是疑惑。  
“谢谢。你真是太善良了。虽然这不是真的，但确实让我受宠若惊。”  
“是吗？你就是这样的。比其他任何人都好。任何我曾——”他止住自己。  
Charles咽了咽口水。他并不习惯这样高的评价。他也永远不允许自己习惯。  
“我属于Shaw，仅此而已。”  
他感觉到恐惧和顺从的阴影再一次充满Erik的内心。  
“求你。”  
Charles知道这会很艰难，但是当时他以为那只是对他自己而言。  
“请坚持做完吧。我不想伤害你，但是我更不想让Shaw伤害你。”  
Erik凝视着他充满恳求的蓝眼睛，温暖的没有生茧的手仍环着他的脸。他点点头。但是还有别的问题。  
他不知道该做什么。  
他只想亲吻那片红唇，所以他轻柔地做了。他在他的唇上尝到Omega散发出的甜蜜的味道。他舔舐着它们。但是他对于接下来该做什么毫无头绪。Charles闭合的眼睑之下是颤抖的双眼，他喘息着。又一波困惑和不安袭来，只是现在Charles已可以正确地解读它们了。  
“你之前从未做过，是吗？”  
Erik的脸变得通红，他垂下的长而柔软的睫毛与他冷峻的五官形成强烈的对比，他摇摇头。  
在他所有喜好侵略的手下中，Shaw选择了唯一的处男来睡他的配偶。如果情况不是那么悲惨，Charles或许会因这绝妙的讽刺而笑出声来。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
“我很抱歉，我从没，我不知道——”  
“没事，没事。别担心。”  
这可不仅仅是没事。  
Charles轻抚着Erik的头发，拉近他开始另一个吻。和之前的吻一样轻柔，但更加长久，带着些许探索。  
这并不是说Charles就拥有更多经验。  
他只有过Shaw，但他们之间除了那些重复的抽插动作外从未有过其他不必要的身体接触，因此Charles经常处在一种不明的渴望中。  
他突然意识到在这种情形下，无数理论上的可能性在他面前铺展开来。有那么多东西可以去尝试，去学习。在这之前Charles从未有过机会去获悉这些。然而，尽管他十分想要去尝试，去体会他的身体可能对Erik的做出怎样的反应，他知道时间已经不多了。  
Shaw很快就会回来了。  
Charles气喘吁吁地亲吻着他，将舌头探进Erik温暖热情的口中。  
仍旧跪在主人的配偶的膝盖之间，Erik仔细地描摹着面前紧致的大腿。在Charles低声叹息的鼓励下，他抚摸着包裹在精美布料下的精瘦的肌肉，温热而充满活力。蓝得不可思议的眼睛再次张开，即使他不知道Charles的能力，他也能感受到Charles望进了他的灵魂深处。  
“到床上去。”  
Erik只是点点头，突然十分清晰地感受到了两腿之间的坚硬。Charles优雅而娴熟地脱下长袍，他的气味变得更加清晰与强烈。不像未匹配过的Omega闻着那么淫靡，但也足以使Erik膝盖发软。  
他不敢承认他已经幻想过很多次了，假如某一日Charles像这样赤身裸体地站在他面前会是如何。  
然而他的幻想没有预料过这些。他觉得如果不能把他的一切尽收眼底，他大概会难受致死。圆润的肩膀，娇小而挺翘的臀部，紧致的双腿，甚至比他自己的长腿更加坚韧有力……  
爱抚。他想要探索这苍白精致的肌肤，他开始亲吻肩膀上的雀斑，试着用舌头品尝它们的味道。他想知道这个Omega的味道是否不同，在绷直的脖颈，手臂之下，顺着他的毛发，以及他的性器……  
Charles修长的手指在他身上游移，同时也果断地脱下了Erik的无袖上衣和绑腿。如果不是时间在流逝，他也许会好好地欣赏Erik瘦长结实的武士身材，然而现在他唯一想做的事情就是带他上床。他拉着Erik和他一同倒下。  
Charles意识到他可以用亲吻来引导这个茫然的孩子，很快Erik就来到了他打开的双腿之间。   
这感受本不应这般美妙。  
和一个不是他的配偶的Alpha。  
法则和自然天性不可抗拒。他是如此的渴望被触碰，即使是Erik笨拙的碰到什么抓什么的双手也令他颤栗不已。  
很快Erik的直觉变得灵敏得难以置信。在几次尝试之后，他揉捏他的肌肉的方式令Charles甘心为他所掌控，他捏着Charles光滑平坦的小腹，赢来了一声抽噎般的呻吟，然后伸向他的阴茎……Charles因这美妙的感觉呻吟起来，但还是拍打开了他的手。

“这不是我们要做的。”他含糊地说，Erik欲望翻涌的圆眼睛露出不安的神情。  
相反地，Charles引导着他的手指来到更低一点的地方，那里已经如他自己预料的一样湿润了。他需要扩张。他已经注意到Erik的尺寸比Shaw要大的多，这让他感到震惊和一丝窃喜。Shaw会嫉妒Erik的地方可不仅仅在于能——操。  
Erik插入了一根手指。  
“是这样吗？”  
他包含着真挚的关切的声音是如此甜蜜。  
“是……是的，再进去一点。”  
尽管全身上下仍涌动着焦躁与不安，Charles还是硬了。但那不安在Erik放入第二根手指时立刻减少了，他失神地看着自己的动作，欲望蒙蔽的神志使他有点反应迟缓。  
“再来……再伸进去一点…嗯唔…”

这他妈怎么可能是Erik的第一次？他立刻就碰到了他体内那个点，而Shaw在运气好的时候大概两星期才碰到一次。现在换成了Charles热情地抚摸着这具雕塑般精瘦结实的身体。  
他内心深处知道这是不对的，这不是他的ALPHA，但是他喜欢Erik温柔肌肤下的紧致肌理，喜欢Erik的左手本能地揉着他大腿后部的方式，喜欢他修长灵巧的手指在他体内——  
“嗯嗯嗯啊！继续！”   
“什么？这样吗？”  
Erik完全被Charles发出的声音惊艳了。他曾经如此强烈地渴望Charles能够是他的，而现在，至少在这一个小时之内，Charles是他的了。他愿意永远这样做下去，看着这个男人因情欲而扭动，紧闭着双眼，他的阴茎变得越来越硬，变得和他的脸颊一般红艳，湿润的红唇微喘着，变得更加饱满。这都是他的杰作。是他让Charles感受到这一切。信息素的气味愈发浓郁，甜蜜得像捕蝇草上诱惑的露滴。  
“进来，求你，进来。”  
他抬起腿勾住Erik的臀部将他拉近。男孩只是目瞪口呆地看着他。Charles的手指在Erik结实的腹肌游移，向下握住他的勃起，然后引导着他进入。Erik在被触碰的时候呻吟出声，却在他进入那紧致火热的禁地时变得十分安静。  
他努力想要凝视Charles的脸，寻找那双因疼痛而短暂紧闭，却在下一秒因情欲而染上暗色的双眼。  
他快坚持不住了。  
Charles为了适应而在他的身下扭动着，他的视线变得迷离，一切似乎都紧绷起来，一股燥热从他的臀缝传到了脊椎。  
他无助地呻吟着，周围的世界变得黯淡无光，终于，他射出了一股炽热。  
他的上身失去控制地向前倒下，将额头抵在Charles的胸膛上。  
Omega发出一连串轻笑。  
为什么笑？  
“我真抱歉，”Erik迷离的意识中泛起尴尬的情绪。  
“真的很抱歉……这只是……”  
眼泪顺着Charles的脸颊流下。上帝！他弄伤他了吗？  
“没什么，一切都很好。这简直是太棒了。”  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”Charles拉低他的身子肆意热情亲吻着他。   
“那……为什么你会哭？”  
“只是刚才你的情感太强烈。”他叹了口气，然后再次亲吻了他，并轻轻抚摸着他脸上的胡茬。  
“我们做了。我们做了。”   
真真切切。Erik仍然不想离开，他想将这个男人困在自己身下，覆上他的身躯，让他的脸颊因情欲而潮红，被眼泪打湿，直到地球入眠时的最后一道暮色。尽管他仍然埋在Omega即使体内的家伙已经变得分外敏感，他还是不想抽身。但Charles轻轻地把他推开，起身并将被单围在身上。  
“等等，我还没有……你怎么办？”  
他示意着他那个仍旧硬着的地方，他渴望去抚摸它，帮它释放。Charles看起来有些惊讶，随即一个伤感的微笑浮现在他漂亮的脸上。  
“不，没关系的。他马上就要来了。”  
三十秒后Shaw冲进房间里。狂暴的双眼瞪着Erik，怒不可遏。  
他终于流露出了Alpha的占有欲。   
此时Erik已经起身，正在拉紧他的绑腿。Charles也已经在被单之下冷静下来。 看到Charles带着泪痕的双眼似乎让Shaw放松了些。他的怒火消退了一点，在Erik经过的时候勉强给了他一个带着感激的点头而不是冲上去殴打他。  
“这气味难以忍受！”  
Shaw喝醉了，但是在他打开窗户驱散另一个Alpha的气味时步子还是很稳。  
“给我看看，来吧。”  
“给你看什么？”Charles装傻道，希望避开接下来发生的事。  
Shaw没有回答，他只是走向床边，推倒他的配偶，扯开他身上的被单，然后将一根手指插进了入口，退出时其上沾着白色的粘液。  
“很好，很好……”   
然后他再次起身，开始翻找他们的壁柜。  
“你在找什么？”  
他转向Charles，“床单。”  
“床单在外面，在放亚麻织品的柜子里。”  
“待会仆人们都睡着之后你去取一套。自己把它们换了。我不希望有其他人知道这事儿。下一次你去他的房间，我无法在这样的恶臭里睡觉!”说完，他再次冲出门。  
下一次。抚摸着肩膀上Erik留下的已经干了的唾液痕迹，Charles情不自禁地微微弯了嘴角。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
这天早晨Erik不想离开房间。  
这可从未发生过。他习惯早早醒来，在其他人依然熟睡时就起身，牢牢把握住每一天。   
现在他蜷在床上，试图永远躲在毯子底下.  
这大概是一个糟糕的主意，因为他的毯子充满了汗液与精液的味道。靠想着昨晚发生的事儿他自慰了三次。他应该在去见Charles之前就这么做的。这样也许他还能表现得好一点。  
上帝，他今天可不想与这个漂亮男人碰面。他就像想象中的那么神圣美好。说到这个，他比想象中的好一千倍。他是如此令人慰藉（并不只是在他的脑海里），而且他也没有（绝对没有）被Erik惊骇到。  
他在脑海里排演着楼下可能会发生的所有情景。比如Charles会将他当作精子库一般完全忽视他；Charles漠不关心的态度与从前别无二致；Charles可能嘲笑他的不成熟；Charles爬上Shaw的大腿舔舐他的脸，指着Erik说他是一个愚蠢的失败者，然后大厅里的所有人都一起嘲笑他。然而他最喜欢的桥段，他深深压抑着的幻想，永远也不会发生的情景是，Charles朝他奔来，扑向Erik的怀抱，向他宣布他已经找到了逃离Shaw的办法，并决定和他一起离开，因为他是他一生的挚爱。  
当然没有一个情景成真。早餐后Erik正准备开始一天的工作时，他们在大厅相遇了。Charles如往常一样娴静地扮作背景，他履行义务般地给了Shaw的脸颊一个轻吻，当然也没有嘲笑Erik。相反，他在歉声告辞去书房之前，给了Erik一个羞涩但除此之外又意味不明的微笑。  
一个微笑。这是Charles第一次在晨会上向他单独示好。只为了他。突然间他觉得胸膛里仿佛吹起了一只气球，领着他四处乱飘，让他的步履也变得轻快起来。  
“嘿，看来今天有人心情很好嘛！”  
“闭嘴，Azazel.”  
他当然不想向他的朋友透露一星半点。Shaw会捅死他的。  
\------  
他们直到下午才又碰面。当Charles突然出现在他身后时，Erik正在归置一些训练用的长矛。Erik永远都不会承认自己在看见他时发出了一声短促的尖叫。  
“日安。”Charles害羞地问好。  
“噢，嗨！你还好吗，阁下？”  
Charles将头偏向了一边。  
“你从什么时候开始称呼我‘阁下’了？”  
这真的，是一个严重的错误。所有人都叫他“Charles”，即使他是他们主人的配偶。  
“抱歉，我不想让人注意到…我们。”  
Charles轻声笑了。毫无缘由地突然改变自己的习惯可真是一点都不引人怀疑。  
“我打扰你了吗？我只是一直在想你昨天告诉我的事。而且我有太多问题想问。你介意和我一起坐一会儿吗？”  
Erik试着回想昨天他到底告诉了Charles什么，他的记忆因那些触碰，那些气味和那些抽插而模糊不清。但是和他坐一会儿是一个极好的，绝佳的主意！只要找一个没有人能看见他们的地方就行。  
“我觉得图书馆不错。”Charles看穿了他的想法一般说道。哦！现在他想起来了。  
被高耸的书架和除了Charles没人碰过的书掩护着，他们讨论着他们不同于常人的地方。  
“这真是太令人激动了！我一直以为我是孤身一人。有时候我都不知道这究竟是神赐还是诅咒。”  
Erik认同地点点头。  
“有时候，并不经常，我能够分辨出金属的不同，仿佛它们在和我交谈。不是通过言语，更像是嗡鸣，或者吟唱。当我触碰它们时就是如此。而且每一种金属都有独特的声音。我出生在Kalgante的Holladria,那是个大城市。每隔一个月就会有人被送上火葬堆。我想他们中很多人犯下的事都没有听金属唱歌严重。”  
一个瘦巴巴的，有着褐色的大眼睛，与Erik面容相似的女人的形象清晰地浮现在 Charles的脑海中。痛苦，悲伤与失落的情绪随之翻涌而来。  
Charles拉过他的手。Erik不假思索地扣住他的手指。在Erik意识到他握着的是谁的手之前，他们就这样静静地坐了一会儿。然后他仿佛被蜇了一般立即收回了自己的手。Charles咳嗽了一声。  
“所以你能感受到……听到它们。你尝试回应过吗？试着去做些什么？”  
Erik震惊地看着他，摇了摇头。  
“你是这样消除其他人的痛苦的吗？”  
Charles耸耸肩。  
“我想不是。很难形容。我能够感知他人的情绪，就像我能够听见别人正在隔壁房间交谈一样，但是只有当我集中注意力时它们才会变得清晰。如果我更加集中的话，我甚至能够看到影像、思想，就如同透过磨砂玻璃看到的东西一样。我必须自己去阐释它们，只有像你昨天那样，人们敞开思绪时，它们才会真正变清晰。或者当它们包含着，比如痛苦，绝大时候是痛苦这样的情绪时，它们会变得很明显，这样我便可以……触碰它们。我知道这一定听起来很奇怪。”  
Erik笑了。  
“我可能不像你一样受过良好的教育，但我还是可以想象。而且我也不像家乡的人那样惧怕新事物。”  
Charles略带歉意地轻笑。  
“我从没有暗示说你不能接受这些。并且我也没有那么渊博。你应该见一见我的朋友Hank。”  
“我很乐意结识这位让聪明得连你也自叹不如的男人。”  
他们相视一笑，暗绿的双眼撞上湛蓝的眸子。眼中玩笑的光芒消失，他们就这样静静注视着彼此，甚至没有注意到十指再次交缠在了一起。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
第二天也是一样。  
Charles想方设法又为他们寻到了一些独处时间。图书馆的另一个优点是他们无论坐在哪儿都有Charles随身携带的小暖炉相伴。Erik在年轻时倒是已经习惯了比这更糟糕的天气，因此不是因为这片大陆上的冬天太过严寒，而是因为带着它更加舒适。炭火发出的微光为Omega柔和的五官笼上一层温暖的黄色光晕，让他看上去更加美丽。  
他们谈论了Erik的过去。关于这个年轻Alpha的来路，以及他因为Shaw将他从一群企图以偷窃为由将他绞死的暴徒中解救出来而欠下了永世难偿的恩情。森林中有许多孩子和少年。他们因为种种不同的原因被自己的群落驱逐，为了求生可以不择手段。  
Erik从未想过自己会有机会为Shaw这样的男人工作。  
或是一份带薪的工作。  
Charles则从未体验过流离失所的生活，外面的世界有太多他不了解的丑恶。  
要是能Erik说得上话，他希望Charles永远也不要了解。没有饥饿。没有监禁，没有破碎的骨骼也没有流放。  
当他第一次看到这个男人时他甚至更加尊敬Shaw了，因为Shaw必须足够强大才能吸引这样一个美丽的Omega。但在他发现Charles不是空有一副漂亮皮囊，特别是当他发现他越来越不赞同Shaw的行事作风后，单纯的爱慕变质了。  
而当他意识到他们是如此相像……从那时开始他就知道他们命中注定应该在一起。  
这一定是上天的旨意。神明选中了他们，点燃了他的希望。  
希望一个有Charles的更美的未来就在前方。为了达到它Erik愿意做任何事。  
当他们依偎在一起时，Charles向他解释了他是如何学着去影响或改变那些清晰可及的感情，并使它们退却的。  
Erik咬了一下自己的手指，然后要Charles消除疼痛。Charles笑着给了它一个轻吻。  
然后他们都僵住了。虽然这个动作是如此轻松快活又孩子气，但它不可避免地让二人记起了是什么让他俩相识。他们单纯地享受着彼此的陪伴，已经连续三天将它抛在脑后了。但Shaw会确保他们很快就会再次面对这个问题的。  
那一夜过去四天后，Charles仍未显露出任何怀孕的迹象。于是Shaw举办了一个宴会，Erik按照计划提前借口离开。而从来都不参加配偶的应酬的Charles则只要在Erik的房间里等待。  
Charles很熟悉这座城堡；他也没有其他地方可去。他经常去那座塔楼，那些病房就位于塔楼底部。他会在Shaw离开的时候去往紧邻塔尖下方的小房间观察星空。  
然而，他从来没去过同样坐落于厚重的古老城墙内部的任何客人或者Shaw的臣属的房间。  
有趣的是，Erik的居所也在塔楼的上部，如果是在白天的话，那里的视野几乎可以与他的观测台相媲美。  
房间本身少有陈设，正好反映出了其主人的生活：囊中羞涩，居无定所。  
然而在橱柜上面，还有粗糙的人形木雕。天啊。那是一个便携圣坛。毯子折的整整齐齐，地板干干净净，衣物叠放在行李箱里。  
倒不是说Charles会去检查。  
Erik为了他而特意打扫了房屋。  
还有Charles送给他的供他阅读和写作的书籍。对于一个加起来总共只上过不到三年学的人来说，Erik的读写能力已经很令人震惊了。  
特别是与宫廷里的其他人相比。  
Charles希望能够找到时间来为他扩充知识。  
他挑出一本诗集，开始研读他最喜欢的诗篇。不久之后便听到了有人到来的声音。他直了直身子。当他意识到自己正坐在床上时已经太晚了。但是这里没有椅子……  
Erik进来房间。他一瞬间看上去有些惊讶（居然已经在床上了），但是表情很快就变得温柔起来。  
“溜出来的很顺利，一半的人都没有注意到我走了。你好。”  
“你好……”  
这比他们想象的更加困难。  
既然Erik关上了门，他们就不再是Erik和Charles了。他们是怀有共同目的的Alpha和Omega。  
Erik洗过澡了，一个成熟的士兵。Charles没有穿他平日里的素色衣服，而是披着柔软的长袍，更符合他贵族配偶的身份。  
他看起来美极了。  
并不是说Erik觉得他其他时候不美，只是这衣服暗示着一些事。欲望一直存在，但却只能在这种情况下被满足。

他想要立刻拉开那件长袍，想要看到更多白皙的肌肤，纵然有些部分已经被聪明地暴露在了空气中。然而，这是他的朋友Charles。而在Charles终于注意到了他，终于对他敞开心扉，终于快乐地与他相处之后…他们又要再次做这件事。  
他们的任务与他们这些天来所做的事情相比是那么的怪异与陌生。  
“那个圣坛很不错。是你自己做的吗?”  
即使只有一点点，Charles与他的好奇心也确实缓解了紧张的气氛。  
Erik微笑着摇了摇头。  
“不是，是Darwin做的。他以前和我一起住在森林里。我一直在说母亲带我去寺庙的经历，所以有一天他把这个给了我。”  
他拿起小雕像，把它们放在了床上。  
“你能认出它们吗？”  
“你记得我是在修道院里长大的吗？”  
即使镌刻粗糙但上面的符号还是清晰易辨。这是一份甜蜜而周到的礼物。  
他们并肩而坐，不同的小雕塑在手中交换着，几乎像是代替自己的双手来触碰彼此。他们以难以分辨的速度慢慢靠近彼此。当已经没有神像可供赏鉴时，他们终于对上了彼此的双眼。  
“感觉很奇怪，对吗？”Charles轻声说。  
Erik点点头。  
“我…你真美。如果你不想的话。我不会做的。”  
Charles微微偏着头。他再一次地试着读他的意识。也许这只是Erik的想象，但是一个温暖的存在铺展在了他的脑海里。  
“不，我们不得不这样做。我想这么做。拜托。”  
Omega倾身向前，温柔地吻上他的唇。Erik期盼已久的时刻。  
Charles要求他和他在一起。  
自愿地。  
几乎是。  
当期待成真时他怎么还能有如此多的顾虑呢？！  
他迷恋的男人为他轻启双唇，让他的舌头进入，他尝起来正像是一名正值育龄的Omega。（就像他晚餐中享用的味道鲜美的黑婆罗门参。Erik也爱黑婆罗门参(*)。）（*注：黑婆罗门参，black salsify，拉丁学名Scorzonera hispanica，别名洋牛蒡、鸦葱、黑根、蛇根，是一种菊科鸦葱属多年生草本植物，作为一、二年生蔬菜栽培，主要食用其根部，其嫩叶也可食用。中世纪时期在欧洲曾作为治疗被毒蛇咬伤的药物，现在在欧洲是普通的蔬菜，一般在冬季上市，所以在德国也被称作“冬天的芦笋”。）  
Charles又开始脱他的衣服。然而这一次不再那么匆忙，他伸出圆润短小，指甲被咬得参差不齐的手指，轻柔地爱抚着Erik每一寸露出来的皮肤。Charles的眼中闪烁着孩子般的迷恋。  
就像是一个正在拆封新玩具的男孩。  
Erik将他拉近一些，再次吻上他。现在换他来脱下对方的衣服了。  
虽然他心理上（以及生理上）已经有所准备，但他还是再次被将Omega压在身下的美妙感觉所征服。他轻轻地摩擦着裸露出的温热肌肤，感受着身下紧致的身体。  
如果在越来越长的亲吻之间流泻出的呻吟，或者抵他腹部的坚硬是一种暗示的话，Charles也喜欢这种感觉。  
Erik将手伸向Charles的右臀，Charles绷紧了肌肉，迎接他的触碰。说Omega因天性而无法自愿背叛配偶的家伙一定是个白痴。别再胡思乱想了！  
他更用力地向下挺动，诸神在上，这真是一个糟糕的主意。Charles正在分泌出越来越多的爱液，随着越来越火热的抽插，信息素的味道变得越来越浓郁，即使他暗暗发誓今晚绝不能如此，这又让Erik差点把持不住。  
Charles注意到了，然后出人意料地露出了一个淫靡的笑容。  
“等……等一下。让我试试。”   
年轻的Omega将他向后推倒并向床的深处挪动，直到背靠床头板与枕头。Charles跪立起来，跨坐在他的身上。他握住Erik的一只大手亲吻着，然后握着它抚上自己发热的胸膛。  
再次跟随着本能，Erik用拇指摩擦着一个乳头，让Omega发出难耐的呻吟。  
Charles想要被爱抚，想要感受另一具身体如何带给他惊喜，想要感受只有在他使用能力时才能探求到的那种亲密感，想要在身体上得到这样的亲密感。

他抬起Erik的另一只手轻吻着，含住了一根，继而是两根手指。  
Erik呻吟一声。  
他迫不及待地停止了正在爱抚他的上半身的手，伸向Charles勃起的坚硬。  
Charles阻止了他，将他的手指带到更低的地方。他呻吟着，咬着嘴唇，眼睛紧闭，双手握住床头。  
Erik很熟悉这呻吟。他想知道自己是否还能再次让Charles发出这种声音。当跨坐在他身上的男人呜咽着晃动臀部时，Alpha整张脸都被点亮了。Charles分泌出更多爱液，第二根弯曲的手指为Erik带来了凌乱急切的亲吻。  
“够了。够了，把你的手指拿出去……进来！”  
Charles将他拉近，一只手握着Erik的坚硬，慢慢地坐上去。他挺直脊背，更深地沉下身子。直到他坐在了Erik的大腿上。  
Alpha注视着他，眼睛滑稽地睁大。Charles确信这时他只要收紧后穴这事就会结束了。他就能完成他的任务。但这不是他想要的。他抓着Alpha的短发轻轻拉扯，然后半是认真半是玩笑地耳语道：  
“你敢！”  
然后他开始动作。  
这是他和Shaw在一起时最喜欢的体位。但是他很少能这么做；他的配偶不喜欢这样，他只有在足够饥渴却又累得不想动的时候才会用这个姿势。Charles喜欢自己来控制角度、速度，实际上他喜欢处于支配地位时的感觉。  
当Erik用黏湿的手托住他的臀部，亲吻并轻轻啮咬着Charles任何靠近他的部位时，感觉更好了。  
Charles开始自慰，他不经常做，但在这一刻他就是想这样。Charles呻吟着加快了动作。   
就是这样，一股并不是很熟悉的热流从他的腹股沟传来，随着每一次Erik的坚硬触碰到那个点而更加强烈。随着快速的撸动他越来越沉迷。  
他的双腿要抽筋了，但他并不在意。  
他垂下头，喘息着，唇间浮现出愉悦的笑容，忽视了Erik扭曲的面容以及“Logan的夜壶”这样的咕哝。  
相反，他集中于Erik那仿佛装了马达般一直猛烈的冲击着Charles的火热紧致的身体的坚硬上，自制力逐渐崩溃。  
然后，随着最后的抽插，他发出一声不雅的半似哭泣的渴盼急切的呻吟，他腹部的炽热终于喷射而出，夺走了他的呼吸，高潮的余韵让他不住地颤栗。  
他没有听到释放的呻吟，没有感受到Erik在他身下射精。一切都在眼前的白光与耳中心脏狂跳的声音下变得模糊不清。  
当他再次恢复意识的时候，他迟钝地盯着Erik精瘦的胸膛上沾染的白液。  
他记不起他是什么时候射的。   
Erik脸色潮红，汗水淋漓，笑着低下头。他用手指擦拭着它们并将它们抹开。他抬了抬眼，开心且骄傲地笑起来，炫耀着他令人印象深刻的牙齿。仿若想把这个笑容占为己有一般，Charles激烈地吻着他。  
然后他把Erik向前推倒，枕在他的胸膛上。Alpha亲吻着他的头顶，呼吸着他们的信息素混合的气味，然后用双臂紧紧圈住他，释放出大量温暖平静的情绪。  
他不知道他们保持这样互相依偎的姿势有多久，他一定是昏睡过去，醒来时背部的汗水已经变凉，Erik的身上还有唾液的痕迹。当他们终于分开时，他感到了一阵酸痛，Erik也畏缩了一下。他不知道那是因为分身的疼痛还是他不能再继续拥抱Omega而心痛。  
“你能再呆一会吗？”  
“我不知道……我不该的。”  
他能够感觉到Erik的精液从他体内流出，他已经得到了他所需的（甚至更多）。但Shaw正在与他的手下饮酒，他在清晨才会回去。  
他打了一个寒颤。  
“你冷吗？到这里来！”  
Erik拉开毯子盖住他们，Charles只得依偎在他身旁。该死的Shaw，反正他今晚又不会注意到他们。Erik让自己手指游走在他的脖颈以及Shaw四年前留下的齿痕上，他的发际，他的颌骨……Charles闭上眼，沉迷在这触碰中。  
“给我讲讲Kalgante吧。你在那儿的生活是什么样的？”  
Erik有些困惑地看着他，但还是将他更紧地圈在自己的臂弯中。然后他为Charles描绘了那个多山的国度，流淌着宽阔的江河，寄居在幽暗森林中的神灵，繁华的大城市以及人们所能想象到的最美味的蜜糖蛋糕。  
Charles是对的。  
Shaw直到早晨才回来。在浑噩中他再一次标记自己的Omega，完全没有注意到床铺几乎冰冷的温度。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
在接下来的几个星期里，Erik每天收工后就去图书馆和Charles见面。  
Charles向他展示了他的工作，他正在试着培育更多耐寒的蔬菜以便他们在冬天也能吃到新鲜食物，同时也想出了能够提高室温的办法；在完全不同的领域里，他还在研究星象图。  
Erik对此毫无头绪，但他喜欢这个娇小男孩身上散发出的热情，即使他并不明白他对均轮和本轮（*）的分析。（*注：均轮、本轮：天文学术语，最早由古希腊天文学家阿波隆尼斯提出，是托勒密系统（地心说）中用来解释太阳、月球和行星在视运动中的速度和方向变化的几何模型。）  
这让他更加坚信，向往遥不可及之物的不只他一人。  
只有梦想家才能从抽象中绘制出夜空中闪烁的星辰。  
Charles很高兴能有一个倾听者，即使当他开始谈论关于社会体制的想法时Erik皱起了眉头。  
“你怎么会认为这行得通？农民无法统治国家。”  
“不是人民直接参与，而是让他们选出一群可以替他们发言的人。他们统治一段时间之后，如果人们反对他们，新的团体又会被选举出来。南方的一些城市已经沿用这个体系几个世纪了。它很成功。”  
Erik难以置信地摇摇头。  
“Charles，我每天都能见到那些农民。他们中的大多数人甚至无法决定晚饭吃卷心菜还是萝卜。他们是优秀的劳动者，但你不能让他们去做重大的决定。”  
“啊，这就是为什么他们应该受教育。就像你一样。你能认字，计数能够超过30，还可以像现在这样组织自己的观点…”  
“这改变不了任何事。Kalgante的每个手艺人家的小Alpha都会做算术。他们照样因为我的母亲召唤恶灵杀死了渔夫家的孩子而把她绑起来烧死了她。那些都是受过教育的人。”  
Charles脸烧红着不说话了。  
“教育无法消除人民所有的迷信思想，也不能弥补他们判断力的缺失。他们永远都像绵羊一样，只能跟在咩咩叫得最响的头羊后面。对我们来说头羊就是Howard陛下，之后是他的女儿，然后是她的某个Alpha后代。这就是事物发展的正常轨迹。”  
一阵沉默后：  
“那么你认为他们应该追随谁？”  
“嗯？”  
“如果不是头羊领导他们的话，你认为应该是谁？你会追随谁？”  
Erik差点儿没忍住几乎脱口而出的“你”。他不知道Charles是否已经凭借他的能力听到了他的想法。  
“我不知道…那些有真才实学的人吧，能够做出正确的决策，不只他自己，而是使芸芸众生都从中得益。他要是体恤、爱护追随他的民众的人。即使这些人都是绵羊。他帮助他们做出决定，同时也能确保他们循规蹈矩。”  
“但是如果这些事情是由一个团体来完成的话…你还会认同吗？”  
Erik抬起头，仍是一脸沉思。然后他突然反应过来，面带嘲弄地低吼：“你就是不肯认输，是吗？”  
“是啊。”  
Erik向前倾了倾身子，在Charles嘴唇上轻啄了一下。   
Charles微笑着。  
比起夜晚，Erik几乎更喜欢这样的时刻。

Shaw还在催促他们。他每次都会警告Charles小心不要留下任何痕迹。  
当然洗衣房的女工们都很疑惑亚麻床单都消失去了哪儿（在Erik的壁炉里当柴烧了），但是她们早就习以为常，也不会去质疑主人那些粗野的手下。  
Erik开始了解这整个过程了。起初他反对Charles想要尝试的传统交合体位，他喜欢看着Charles的脸，但后来他发现他也喜欢看Charles长有雀斑的后背。  
以及事后在染上污物的床单上被alpha紧紧搂在臂弯里时，Charles发出的模糊而满足的呻吟。   
Omega开始期待他们的约会，当他们在一起闲荡时他几乎抑制不住自己的好奇心。  
他感到…精力充沛，有什么未知而新奇的东西充实了他的生命，美好而危险。但是突然间Charles敢于变得更加无畏了。  
不只是在卧室。  
他对自己的能力有了更多认识。即使Erik是对的，这在迷信的环境里太过危险，他还是需要利用仆从侍卫来锻炼自己的能力。   
他不会伤害他们。他没有尝试去改变他们的想法，而是去更积极地翻看它们。大多数时候人们所想的无非食物和性，特别是Janos，从他低调谨慎的举止完全看不出堕落的内心。  
然而他不会去窥探秘密，况且仆人或骑士们也没有什么惊人的隐私可供挖掘。  
Victor极其残忍，他思想阴暗，被一种古怪野蛮的饥渴所驱使，但那不是他从他脑中唯一可以窥视到的东西。  
有些士兵使他惊异。Emma的思想就难以读取，好像有玻璃碎片将每种想法都反射了回去，直到他无法分辨出哪些是她的想法，哪些不是。  
她只有在喝醉的时候才会暴露思想。她内心贪婪，瞧见Charles穿那件露出锁骨的白色束腰外衣时就会愉悦而充满淫欲。他决定以后再也不穿了。  
关于Logan，Charles发现他一直以来都错估了他的年龄。Logan的情感仿若在幽深的河床里涌动，隐藏得比近不惑之年的人都要深。Charles决定当面询问他。  
“唔，我不清楚，不过我觉得我只比伯爵大人年轻几岁…”他迟疑了几秒。  
“你为什么想要知道？”  
“…统计数据？”  
Logan笑着摇摇头，好像这只是儿戏一般，但笑容所伴随着的情感却并非不悦。  
Shaw让他感到头痛。一直以来Charles都是读他的心读的最多，但即使他有了新的自信，在那些早已掌握的清晰易辨的符号之外的其他的东西他还是难以解读。  
作为读心的回报，那些符号有时清晰地残忍。  
这不过是冰山一角，但其他显现出来思绪都被冲散在了混浊的洪流下。  
在试图分析Shaw之后重返Erik的思想是如此幸福。他的朋友一直向他敞开心扉。  
他从未看见过、感受到过如此多。  
即使是在安抚Holder的时候他也未能体会这样的感觉，那个可怜人在死神渐进的脚步下变得太虚弱，虚弱到 Charles相信他无论做什么都能帮上忙。  
他还记得他是如何在那个夜晚找到那个尖叫的男人。疼痛遍布全身各处。  
不仅是肉体上的，还有无法再同兄长交谈的悔恨。二者几乎不相上下。  
但Holder的哥哥几小时前还在床边为他守夜，Holder甚至认出了他，然而高烧再次抹去了这段记忆。  
Charles抚摸着他的前额和脸颊，尽最大努力减轻他的痛苦，然后告诉他：  
“你的哥哥和你在一起。他很爱你。没有什么值得后悔的。”  
Charles第一次感受到他的话语是如何流淌入男人的脑中，带去安宁和满足。  
他在抑制疼痛的同时努力培养着这两种感情。  
这花光了他所有的精力，使他筋疲力尽，但Holder的生命最终逐渐流逝时他感受到了平静与安宁。  
即使带着悲伤，这也是很美好的经历，但Charles仍为自己的行为感到恐惧和羞耻。  
如果有人发现…  
现在已经有人发现了，但那人是他的同类，还为此而仰慕他。他没有理由去羞耻。  
如果他像这样始终保守秘密，一切都会很好。   
他沉浸在崭新的幸福中，尽可能地不去想地平线边出现的阴云。  
但是他目前状况的现实性，以及更重要的，正接近他身体的东西。他知道他的发情期快要到了。他虽然如此信任且尊敬他毫无经验的新朋友，但他不想让Erik看到他那副样子。他不想让任何人看见。  
他想不通Shaw是怎么想的。他还会让他们在一起吗？他希望不要，即使这样可能会成为明显地加速进程。  
或者正因为这样确实会。  
那一天来临的时候他感觉肚子里像压着块石头。他在极度的兴奋中会做出什么来呢？他可不想吓跑Erik。Shaw到底是怎么决定的？   
结果是他自寻烦恼。   
第一天他没有感到皮肤刺痛，没有只能通过交合来平息的痉挛，也没有滥溢的信息素。第二天、第三天、第四天过去了，仍然什么都没发生。  
Charles怀孕了。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
刚开始他告诉Shaw这个消息时，痛苦如扑面砸来的砖石般击中了他。  
这就是一直以来都是Alpha，不是Charles的问题的证据  
一个青涩瘦高但健康的年轻人就能让他的配偶怀孕。尽管如此，他的愤怒与幻灭中也夹杂着喜悦。然后他渐渐激动起来。他终于有了继承人。如果这孩子是个Alpha的话。  
他吻了吻Charles的额头，让信鸽将这个消息公告全国。然后因为一时的头脑发热，他命Azazel骑马去了海滨城市Traist，给Charles带回来一些他喜欢的无花果干和橘子。  
他的配偶从未给过他这么多的关怀。Charles知道他应该对此充满感激，但他只感到如释重负。  
该来的还是来了。  
当他把这个消息告诉Erik时，他的幸福与骄傲就像 Shaw的痛苦一样让他们几乎窒息。  
年轻的Alpha几乎要忍不住在可能会被人瞧见的厨房前亲吻Charles了。在兴高采烈中，希望伴随着保护欲返回了他的意识。  
这是自然。Charles和Erik之间也许无法像他和Shaw那样有身体连结，但是他怀着这个Alpha的孩子，所以保护欲对于Erik来说只是一种本能，不是吗？  
起初他还是很担心Erik。如果他的任务完成了，Erik会被怎么样呢？他仔细审视了Shaw，看到鲜花盛开的草地上落下大片的灰烬，他不明白这是什么意思，但是伴随着这幅画面的是如此平和冷静的情绪，大概情况也不会太糟。  
后来他真希望当时能更敏感些。但是在那时，他试图沉浸在他的Alpha带来的和平与温暖之中，疑惑着为何总能感受到萦绕不去的空虚感。  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
怀孕也有它的好处：他需要一位医疗顾问，而当他向Shaw推荐他的老朋友Hank时，Shaw同意了。  
让一名Omega环伺身侧总比再招来一个Alpha要强。  
这位修道士作为前来拜访祝贺Shaw的Stryker勋爵的随从人员来了。两个Omega在院子里高兴地抱作一团。这动作做起来不像从前那么容易了。Hank已经长得十分高大，Charles几乎够不着他的肩膀了。  
Charles笑着，Hank喊着，他们已经太久没有见过面了。  
两位Omega公开表现出的怪异行为很快就使站在身边的Alpha们厌倦了。他们喋喋不休地讨论着星星和不可食用的海洋生物，甚至都吓跑了那些那些不为他们公开坦露情感所惊骇的人。  
Charles带着Hank去了他围着矮墙的小花园。现在这个时节院子里寸草不生，但是在小棚里，他向他的朋友展示了他计划在土地解冻后第一时间种下的植物根系。  
“这就是你信中提到的那些东西吗？”  
“对，Azazel去年秋天从Traist带来的；据说它们会在地下生长一整年。我已经等不及想要试试了！”  
当他终于想起他的朋友可能已经又渴又饿了时，他们已经花了一个多小时讨论未来的计划和发现了。  
他让一名仆人把晚餐送到图书馆来。他们坐在一起，在酒精的作用下，Hank也可以无所顾忌地讨论一些平时一说就脸红的话题了。  
“当然了，这毫无疑问。我去年十月就满十八岁了，但到现在一个完整的发情期都没有。我觉得我以后也不会有。我们得承认我确实不能生育。对一个修道士来说这也不是什么糟糕的事情。”  
他是对此这么看得开，Charles微笑着点点头，表示全然的认同。  
“不过另一方面…恭喜你！我说过你不用害怕，你什么问题都没有！”  
Hank从来都不擅长讨论生育问题。目前为止他的表现好到Charles都感到惊奇。  
但是要说的还有很多；Charles一直想告诉他，又不能在信中写明。虽然很尴尬，他还是叹息道：“不，不是我不能生育…是Shaw。”  
Hank疑惑地看着他。  
“这孩子不是他的，是Erik的，你还记得那个帮你牵马的英俊的Alpha吗？Shaw因为自己不行而命令他让我受孕，然后，嗯，Erik成功了。”  
Hank过了一会才发现他自己下巴都要掉了。  
“这怎么…？那怎么可能？他强暴了你？！！你的配偶让另外一个Alpha强暴你？！！”   
“嘘，小声点！他没有。我是说Erik没必要强迫我。刚开始是有点奇怪，不过我很喜欢。”  
Charles不用能力也能看出来Hank脸上写着“即使你喜欢，这也是天大的错误”。  
“我知道，我知道这是Shaw的错，但是他这么孤注一掷，而且Erik真的很体贴。他还很聪明。孩子也会…”  
“我现在就不说我对于你配偶什么看法了，你知道他第一次进我们修道院的时候我是怎么想他的…”  
是的，Charles记得。他从来没有在这位冷静的Omega身上感受到如此强烈的憎恨。   
“…可是我问你，你怎么能用体贴来形容一个不是你配偶的Alpha？你怎么能‘喜欢’这样的事？经文和教义明确指出…”  
“我知道经文怎么说，Hank。但请在你见到Erik之前不要妄下结论。相信我，我真的很喜欢。我本以为这种事情不会发生，但是我没有感受到他们所说的烧灼似的痛苦，连结没有束缚我。那感觉很棒，老实说，我觉得比和Shaw更好。”  
Hank瞪着他。  
“我没有像和Shaw在一起时那样感受到满足，你知道，做一些你认为绝对正确的事情的感觉，但是…我乐在其中。身体的反应可以证明，你能看到Erik也是一样的。”  
他指了指他的腹部，虽然它看起来只不过是像晚饭吃得太多了。  
“但是怎么可能？”  
“我也不知道，我不知道是只我的问题还是教义的问题。”  
“有人应该来研究一下！我们应该研究一下！访问那些经历过相同情况的Omega。监控他们。这会成为影响深远的研究项目！你能想象主教的脸色该多好看，如果我告诉他他们是错——”  
“Hank。你真的认为其他Omega愿意谈论这种事吗？我也想过，但只要是头脑正常的人，谁都不会承认的。我都思考了很久要不要告诉你。我猜想你早晚会自己意识到的，所以我才想要尽快说清楚。”  
“你是对的…是对的。所以我们只知道你是这样的。你介意我再做一些别的测试吗？”  
Charles没法想象别的测试是什么样的，但是他对着热情的年轻人点了点头。  
“太好了…我打算明天就给你做检查。如果我没记错的话，以Shaw的智力水平他根本就搞不明白我在做什么吧？别担心，Charles，我会注意的，我会确保你安然无恙的。”  
Charles确实一切都好。  
为了孩子给孩子让路，他的髋骨上特殊的肌腱已经开始生长，再过五个月左右他就要产出一个像他刚吃下的甘美的橙子那么大的东西了。  
Charles这么一想脸都绿了，马上把水果扔到了一边。  
至少他会比女性Omega快多了。更短更安全的妊娠期使得男性Omega更适合成为皇室配偶，也能在更短时间内诞下更多的孩子。  
下层社会更偏好女性Omega，因为她们自己能分泌乳汁，这样就不用再花钱请奶妈了。  
经文上就这是否为造物主设计中的缺憾而展开了论辩。Charles和Hank都不这么认为，他们相信在很久很久以前人类也像狼一样过着群居生活，女性Omega也会喂养年轻男性。  
Erik觉得这个理论很有道理。他在为恋人能与他所认为的家人重聚而高兴（在他告诉Erik他的继父和哥哥不算家人之后）和嫉妒的保护欲之间摇摆不定。  
如果他放任那个年轻的修道士的话，他会一整天都在Charles身上戳来探去，Charles那么善良的人一定会由着他做的。所以需要有人来保证Charles得到充足的休息。并且能和Erik在一起。  
有趣的是，Hank确实不辱使命。Hank经常像看到魔鬼一样怀疑地打量着他，但又在Erik严厉的表情下马上逃走（然后Charles向他保证一切都好）。Hank还想到了一个天才的办法：他说服了Shaw——天知道他是怎么办到的——说身体虚弱的Charles需要一个贴身保镖。谁能比像Erik这样年轻优秀的士兵更合适这项工作呢？  
令人惊讶的是Shaw完全赞成，所以Erik在他的日常工作之外又加上了为主人怀孕的配偶保驾护航的任务。  
这是一项他做梦都没想到的工作。  
不用说，他对Hank的尊敬之情骤增。他太过兴奋，甚至完全没有怀疑过Shaw的动机。  
头一个月Erik非常谨慎，但是Shaw并没有改变对他的态度。在牧师履行复杂的宗教仪式为胎儿祈福时他冲Erik感激地点点头。仅此而已。他照旧派遣他去做日常的任务，征税、恐吓农民直到他们缴上为止。他知道Charles并不支持Shaw的敛财行为，但是只能去执行。他试着用比同事们更温柔的催债方式来弥补，并帮助Charles尽最大努力来回馈他们。  
然而他不能不为Shaw工作。这是他能接近Charles的唯一方式。  
如果他始终让Shaw满足地掌权，他就看不到Erik头脑中酝酿的计划了。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
他们坐在离Edrin 城堡下不远的河边。  
噢，在Charles兴奋地研究着被山上融化的冰雪冲下来的浮木时，Erik就在一旁坐着。这对孩子不好，但这是Charles第一次离开城堡这么长时间（拥有贴身保镖还是有好处的），Erik也不想扫了他的兴。  
只要他远离水流…  
他听到一声胜利的尖叫，Charles找到了他想要的木材了。这位Omega在Erik铺在嫩绿草地上的毯子上坐下，在旁边的水桶里清洗树枝。  
“Erik，看这个，这是山地落叶松，它们正长在林木线上。就在山顶上，你能想象它们游历了多远才到这来的吗？看，我还找到了蚌！要是再多点的话我们就能煮来吃了，不是说它们特别好吃，或者我能吃…”  
Erik将背包中的黑麦蛋糕递给他，Charles叹了口气。.  
作为一个贴身保镖，Erik有义务确保他主人的配偶按时进食。他微笑地看着Charles把蛋糕片吞下去。  
到两个半月的时候，Charles的肚子变得明显了，即使是宽松的外袍都遮掩不住。看到这一变化，Erik有很多理由感到开心。  
怀孕让他与之前截然不同， Charles性欲大增。刚开始Shaw还会去满足配偶的需求，每次都小心翼翼地，因为他不愿意伤到成长中的孩子。但是当Charles的肚子逐渐隆起以后，他就开始躲着他了。  
Omega得不到满足，不过Erik倒是很乐意填补这个空缺。  
他差不多向所有的朋友都寻求了建议，由此甚至传出了他和旅店老板儿子的绯闻。大部分建议既粗鲁又没用，但是Janos的除外。他建议用嘴做。Charles刚开始还满腹疑虑，但很快也就沉浸其中了。  
几乎是太快了，因为他想要及时行乐，不愿放弃眼前大好的机会。  
这很快使他们陷入了危局，他衷心希望自己不要再重蹈覆辙。  
当时他们在马房后面，Erik把Charles压在墙上，正巧被拐弯过来的Logan看见了。他咆哮着冲上去撕扯他，只想让他那被亵渎的主人在他进攻Erik之前离开。  
极度慌乱的Charles花了五分钟外加自己的能力才使Logan冷静下来。他们解释说Erik只是为了满足Charles的欲望，而他们之间并没有那种关系，但是这个暴躁男人脸上的表情却更加严厉了。  
他长久地盯着Omega，Erik感受着剑上的钢铁，准备好了不管采取什么手段都要解决这件事。  
然后Logan瞬也不瞬地瞪着Charles，气喘吁吁地说：“你知道你现在惹了什么乱子吗？”  
“我们…我知道。这不是Erik的错，他只是按照我的吩咐做而已。”  
Logan毫无感情地干笑了两声。  
“他当然是，你的小男仆。我知道你很寂寞，但是就为了有人随时端着食盘跟在你后面你竟然能忍受这种事？”  
Erik的手覆上剑柄。Charles倒吸一口冷气。Logan么时候开始关心他的满足感了？  
“你呢？每次有Omega向你自荐枕席的时候你都拒绝了，我还以为你是害羞呢。勾搭有夫之夫…这让你性奋吗？被别人憎恨，但是淫荡又美好。你是等到Shaw抛弃他，还是在他还不是一个无助的小婊子时就睡过他了呢？”  
“我并没…”  
“收回那些话！”Erik抽出了剑。“如果你再敢这么说他，我就把你肮脏的舌头割下来！”  
“住手！Erik！Logan！”  
“你才是那个侮辱他的人！”  
“我没有侮辱他！我永远不会伤害他！我爱他！”  
Erik终于说出来了。他一直有这样的想法，Charles也肯定看见了。  
这是他第一次说出来声来，说出来的感觉如此恰当而真实。他不需要Charles也说同样的话，他也不指望他说，但是他想要亲口告诉Charles。  
还有，那个酒鬼，Logan。  
Charles好像要昏过去了，但是Logan的脸色慢慢缓和下来，开始显得忧心忡忡。  
“你真是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋…比我想的还笨。你也爱他吗？”  
“我——”  
“Charles，你不用回答，我知道这对你来说很难，只要，只要接受让我爱你，可以吗？我无法改变我对你的感觉。”  
“你这愚蠢之极的小子！”  
Charles不知所措，完全不知道该说什么。突然他在Logan的脑中清晰地看到了一个女孩，不，准确来说是一个女人。她的棕色长发中夹杂着一缕银丝，暴露了与她露齿而笑的年轻面庞并不相符的年龄。  
他知道问题该怎么解决了。先关注眼下最重要的事情，他混乱的思绪一会再处理。  
“Logan，求你，他说的都是真的。他不会伤害我的。我知道这听上去难以理解，我非常感谢你的关心，真的，但是我和他一样有罪。我知道你明白我想要请求你做什么？”  
“…不要说出去？”  
“是的。”  
健壮的男人叹了口气。  
“我不会说出去的。但如果事情败露了的话我也不会帮你。而相信我，它一定会的。”  
这是他从过往的经验中得知的。但是当两个年轻人睁大双眼感激地看着他时，他的话又算什么呢？真是两个傻孩子。  
说到底，Logan自己也秘密参与到这桩风流韵事中了。  
Erik对他很警惕，但是男人信守诺言。  
严格说来他们明白他们应当更加小心，但是在河边，像现在这个时候？Erik迅速跑到坐在毯子上的Charles身边。  
“你要落叶松木干什么？”  
“我还不确定。这是最坚硬的木料之一。在从山峰到这里的所有范围内，可能再过几个月河里就没有了。”  
“我们能看见那些山脉，你知道吗？在去Komoloska的路上？”  
“Erik，我不能和你私奔。不能像现在这样。”  
“那就等孩子出生以后吧。”  
Erik刚开始还想着把Shaw的继承人留下，然而随着时间的推移，他无法再想象着遗弃自己的孩子了。  
即使这意味着被他们会被追捕。他从前也在这类事情中活下来了，他也可以教会Charles，如果这样他们就能逃到Romanov大陆。如果Azazel的话可信，偷走其他Alpha的Omega早已成为了这个国家的悠久传统。  
现任女王就是这样得到她的伴侣的。  
通常的程序是先杀掉Alpha来解放Omega，Erik也不是完全反对这个想法…  
“停下！我能看见你在想些什么。”  
“我知道你能，从我让你进来的时候你就一直在我的脑子里。”  
“而我不必看到。不，我们讨论过，没门。”  
Charles的脸色和声音一样僵硬。  
“我也听了。你知道，你一直在我心里。”  
Charles脸色微红，斜视着春日的太阳。他的头发因薄汗和太过接近含水木材而变得潮湿，皮肤依旧苍白，但因为暴露在阳光下，鼻翼周围长出了一些雀斑。眸子里想要保持的严肃也在Erik深情的凝视下消失殆尽了。  
Erik微笑着靠过来，亲吻着翘起的唇角。长久地、深刻地。他尝起来有黑麦蛋糕、香料和Charles的味道。  
“我爱你。”  
垂头丧气的Charles躺倒在毯子上。  
“我知道。”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
Charles低头看着自己的身体。  
或者说他看得见的那部分身体，身体中间隆起的腹部遮挡了视线。这四个月它长得那么快，让他既看不到下体，也无法在站立时看见自己的脚。  
也许站直时很难受是件好事。但坐着、躺着、蜷着、倒立着也同样如此（他没有尝试最后一个，不过肯定也好不到哪去）。  
不管他是什么姿势，孩子不时就会在他身体里动弹起来。踢打，翻身，在他的膀胱上跳动或者不管做什么，唯一目的就是榨干他的精力。  
现在已是暮春，这是他以往最喜欢的时节，但是他没法欣赏它了。他的背部肌肉痉挛，脚也变得浮肿，脾气就像过山车一样起起伏伏，他这辈子从未觉得自己如此难看过。  
看着变成了这样的自己，难怪Shaw不愿意跟他睡在一起了。  
六个月以前他还会因为Shaw不肯和他睡而高兴，可是现在，他发现那人也可以变得如此谨慎体贴，并且他又总是饥渴难耐，这让他无比烦恼。  
Erik太棒了，说实在的，他不可或缺，但是Charles心里还是有些想要他真正的Alpha陪在他身边。Hank详细地记录下了他的失落，但即使是这样的研究项目也不能长时间转移他的注意力。  
他再次把外袍束紧，然后从塔楼的窗户向外眺望这个生机勃勃的国家。蜜蜂在花未开尽的树间舞蹈，深色的谷物昭示着今年的第一次丰收。  
他爱这一切。  
为什么他不能同样爱体内这个好动的小生命呢？  
至少在过去的几周中他能抓住一些更为理性的事物，一些带给他希望的事物。  
一队骑兵正行进在通往城堡的路上。Charles一只手搭在眼睛上方挡住正午的日光，另一只手心不在焉地抚着腹部。  
Shaw和他的随从们回来了。Erik也回来了。  
他比自己预计的更快地收拾好东西，冲下楼去庭院里见他们。他们已经离开五天了。  
Stane公爵的一个原本是将军的囚徒逃跑了，因为公爵一家离开了Edrin封地，所以国王和公主的贴身顾问要求Shaw去把他抓回来。  
从他伴侣那自鸣得意的微笑中可以看出来他们是凯旋而归。  
“啊，看看谁来屈尊迎接我们了！我胖胖的小甜心。”  
Shaw毫不费力地下了马，带着下流的笑容着拍了拍Charles的屁股。他不露痕迹地打量了一下Omega的身段，说：“我发现你又长了不少。很好，很好。但你会给仆人们留些口粮的，对吗？”  
Charles无言地看着他，礼节性地点点头就垂下了目光。  
而Erik依旧面色严肃地坐在马背上，直到Logan轻轻推了推他，让他把马送回马房去。  
晚饭后Erik在Charles的小花园里和他见面。他坚持要打理花园，现在需要贴身保镖的协助。还有一个钟头太阳才落山，但是大地已经浸染在柔和温暖的暮光中了。  
“你真应该去看看，所有人都在那儿！还有Obadiah Stane公爵！你能相信吗？”  
Alpha激动万分。  
“我就站在离他几人远的地方！他和国王陛下讨论日常事务，而且他是未来女王的教父！你真应该看看他的铠甲！我从来没见过那样的合金！太美了！”  
Charles是应该为他的朋友的兴奋而微笑呢，还是为他如此轻易地就被露骨的炫耀权力与地位的行为所打动而忧虑呢？他决定还是微笑。  
“公爵肯定恨死那人了，他用了一年去追捕他，逃跑之后他又出动了半个国家的人抓他…”  
“那名将军最后怎么样了？”  
“嗯？哦，我们把他绞死了。行刑的地方离这儿不远。他们把他从树上砍下来的时候Stane只留了他的头，把剩下的尸体扔到一个鸟不拉屎的地方埋掉了…抱歉，我不应该说这些的。你的胃还好吗？”  
Charles简直不能控制住眼中闪烁着的怒火。  
“我很好。我只是不明白他为什么要这样展示给人看。杀掉他不就够了吗？为什么他要让半个国家的人都去参观？正义与私欲之间的界限到底在哪里？”  
“Charles，你不知道，那将军是个卖国贼，处死他是必…”  
“别说了！”  
他再也忍不住他的怒气了。他猛地拍开了Erik在困惑中向他伸出的手，喊道：“你敢碰我！”然后就在Erik的注视下怒气冲冲地离开了。  
他没有多少可去的地方，所以十分钟后Erik在图书馆里找到了他也就不足为怪了。  
“Charles，我做了什…”  
“我讨厌被当成小孩一样！特别是被你！你觉得我天真得对外面的世界一无所知，在这儿养尊处优不知道生活有多艰辛！我告诉你，我他妈的全知道！！！”  
Erik再次瞪大了眼睛，这使他看起来更像一个少年而不是一个军人。  
“我可能从来没有为战事而斗争，也没有为求生而挣扎过，但是我知道生活的残酷。还有不公！  
“你知道因为你是个‘累赘’而像个廉价货一样被出售，是什么感觉吗？  
“你知道和你才认识一天的人交配是什么感觉吗？  
“你心中所有想要的，所有的希望都被夺走，取而代之的是你祈祷着永远也不要发生的事情？甚至没有人问过你怎么想？！  
“大家把所有的决定都替你做好，甚至没人问问你是否同意？  
“见鬼，甚至连你自己都不能开口质疑！？  
“因为所有的Omega都是这样，这是所有人都要承担的义务！你真走运，你的Alpha这么有钱，你不用担心你的孩子会挨饿，所以不要抱怨，要感恩，这就是事物发展的正常轨迹…！  
“但这根本改变不了生活就像一团狗屎的事实！”  
Charles恶狠狠地吐出最后一个字。他听到血液撞击耳膜的声音，盛怒之下浮起了一丝内疚。没必要对Erik大发脾气。 Charles这样的命运并不是他铸成的。  
除了他非常出色地扮演了Shaw为他安排的角色这件事，但是现在，不，他绝对不会再屈服了。他有愤怒的权利，他现在就想要发泄！  
Erik慢慢研究Charles的神情。Erik并没有怜悯他，只有关心，想要理解他的意愿，还有他心中自始至终都存在的盲目的爱。  
“你说的‘所有你想要的’，是说生活在修道院？”  
“是的！再次见到Hank让我想起来，他的梦想曾经也是我的。我不想成为贵族，我只想要简单的生活。是我能控制的事情。而不是一团乱麻。”他用手指了指他们所处的图书馆，“那会让我既困扰又无助…”  
Charles慢慢沮丧起来。他滑坐在地板上，背靠着一个架子。Erik小心地接近他。  
“所以你从来都不想要它吗？”他小心翼翼地抚摸着爱人的腹部问道，语气几乎算得上平静克制，但却难掩其中悲伤。  
“我不知道… 我不知道。  
“刚开始我也不知道是什么让我这么厌烦，大概有什么东西脱轨了，然后你和Hank变得越来越优秀，我也开始反思自己。然后我意识到我从来都不想变成这样。我从来都不想要孩子。”  
Erik看起来很伤心，Charles可以感觉到他在自责。“很好”，Omega的脑海中一个声音嘲笑道，但这样不对。Erik是第一个如此礼貌地对待他的人。比礼貌更好…他必须告诉他。  
“过去几个星期里，有些事已经变了。我能感觉到孩子。虽然不像其他Omega那样，但是相信我，这就足够了！它是个十分活跃的小东西！我的意思是我能用能力感觉到。它正在长成一个完整的人。我身体里有一个独立思考的东西，而且它爱我！它只知道我带给它的温暖，舒适，还有幸福。”  
不知为何Erik理解了他未出生的孩子。  
“我不知道该怎么办。这意义重大，但是同时我也开始忘记自己所追求的了，这让我很崩溃！也许事情也就应该是这样，没有目标，不用争先，就这样生活下去…但是我很害怕。”  
“我明白，我想每个人都会…”   
Erik这样说着，忍不住将他私心认为的他的Omega抱在了怀里。Charles默许了。他们躺在地板上相拥了很久，Charles的呼吸太绵长，Erik都以为他睡着了，但是那双蓝色的眼睛始终睁着，鼻尖蹭在Erik汗湿的衬衣上。Erik抚摸着Omega的头发，为粗糙手掌下的柔软触感而着迷。  
“你知道如果你跟我走，不，听我说，你就可以做所有你想做的事情。我不会束缚你的。我怎么可能会？我不会是你真正的Alpha。我们可以平等地在一起。就像那位王子一样，你那么喜欢他的事迹。”  
“Anthony王子不一样，Erik。他有皇室血统，Rogers伯爵的地位远低于他，就算是你也肯定注意到了他焖的结合带来的不幸。这是很奇怪的事情，他们也从来都不平等。只不过是没人知道他们孰高孰低而已。”  
“我也远不如你…”  
Charles用鼻子哼了一声。最后他恢复了笑容，但一瞬间就严肃起来了。  
“Erik，你一定要接受这个事实，我不能跟你走。我是Shaw的Omega，没有哪种方案不会以你成为通缉犯而告终。你会像你今天看到的那个人一样。我不会让这种事发生的。再说一次，我不想你受伤。请允许我保护你。我想要保护你的心情和你保护我一样强烈。”  
Charles一时间没有意识到他的话语中隐藏的深意，但是年轻的Alpha意识到了，他的眼睛被点亮了。  
“所以你觉得我们应该怎么做？”

“一起。安全地。留在这里。假以时日我们一定会找到解决办法。我不能改变这环境，我知道我一定要忍受。如果有人愿意和我一起的话，我会很感激的。”  
现在Erik笑容满面，Charles还是没有发觉，他只是回应着他充满热情的吻。  
“我很抱歉那样冲你大吼大叫…”  
“我很抱歉以前把你当小孩子看。你比我见过的所有人都要坚强，你对我来说也比他们都要重要。我不能眼睁睁地看着有人伤害你。我会试着克制自己的。”  
Charles只是看着他。这一次Charles发现自己心中那奇异的情感，因为Erik的话而膨胀起来。他的身体自己贴近了Erik，他们再度亲吻彼此。  
Charles觉得有点恶心。到底怎么了？这样不对，非常非常不对！他要做点什么了。  
晚上在他和Shaw的房间里，羞耻地，他的尊严在身体里尖叫，他乞求他的伴侣上他。这种感觉一定会消散的，他真正的配偶给他的安心感应该足够了。本应该足够了。  
\----------------------------------------------------  
夏天很快到来了，炎热进一步剥夺了Charles的行动能力。  
他走上不远衣服就会被汗水打湿黏在身上，尽管他现在几乎只穿宽袖长袍。  
做什么都不合适。Charles白天呆在城堡里，第一次感激厚重的城堡墙壁给他带来清凉。他只在晚上或者清晨出门。  
这天是Shaw的五十岁大寿，庭院里乱糟糟的，在宴会之前还有好多事情仍未安排妥当。  
宾客们已经到了，需要有人恭迎服侍。其中大多都是Shaw的朋友和同盟，还有从周围修道院里来的等级较高的神职人员和一位著名的吟游诗人。  
Charles只希望能躲在他的床单下面，相反地，他不得不领着一位年迈的Omega，一个修道院女院长，在城堡的走廊里到处转悠，以便让她决定在哪里施用风符咒最好。同时她还告诫他一个怀孕的父亲应该多喝些荨麻茶，以及好好休息。  
噢是么，他怎么一点都不知道。  
当Charles试图说服她坐下来和他喝点茶时，她又开始滔滔不绝地谈论起她如何因为自己神圣的使命而从未能感受过怀孕与身为人母的惊喜。而Charles的脚已经在便鞋里挤得很难受了，他蹒跚地跟在喋喋不休的老太太身旁，已经快要忍不住拿头撞墙了。  
就这一天，他告诉自己。  
下午按计划有一场团体比武。  
在那之前，所有尊贵的客人，感谢上帝，是在华盖的阴影之下，都为主人送上了他们的祝福。  
Charles不得不坐在配偶身边，接受献给他的礼品和祝福。有的人很真诚，但有些人色迷迷的，更有甚者，一半怜悯一半幸灾乐祸。  
Stryker公爵就在这里，作为最尊贵的宾客坐在Shaw的左侧。  
他就是好色者之一。  
Charles又多了一个从未喜欢过Stryker的理由。  
第四批是Shaw的卫兵。  
Logan一如既往地谦恭，在鞠躬前一秒把嘴里一直嚼着的草根给吐了。Hank因为站在一群Alpha中间而慌乱不安，Emma显然兴趣浓厚，Janos已经准备好为了他和Emma打一架了，而Erik…  
Erik穿着新的束腰外衣，除了缝在胸前的矢车菊蓝色的手帕，他在他的同事中并不显眼。Charles认出那手帕是他的。几天前Erik曾经把那块手帕浸在醋里以便于让Charles保持清爽。  
这样的举动太蠢了，但是一直埋藏在意识里的感觉又重新掌控了他的心。他脸红了，不过至少可以将此归咎于炎热的天气。孩子在他肚子里动了动。  
“随时为您效劳，我的主人。无论是过去，现在，还是未来。”  
他起誓的时候，目光一秒都没有离开Charles。  
他的眼神如此热情，充满了爱意与忠诚。Charles几乎想要在所有的宾客面前拥吻他了。  
但是他不能。  
他甚至不能向这个男人微笑。  
当配偶突然爆发的情感击中他时，他轻易读到了对方的思想。Shaw的外表看起来极为冷静，但他散发出的残暴怒气冲击着Charles，让他不禁畏缩了一下。  
又是那幅草坪上落满灰烬的画面。但是有些不同。天空中风暴盘旋，一具尸体挂在一根低矮的树枝上，正在风中摇晃。  
Erik的尸体。  
这就是Shaw外表如此冷静的原因。这就是他从未介意Erik如此明显的渴望的原因。  
他从一开始就计划好了。Erik不是因为太天真而被选上，是因为他是这里的新人。  
最值得牺牲的人。  
孩子一旦被证明是Alpha，Shaw立刻就会在城堡外绞死Erik。  
就在Stane的将军曾经被吊死的那棵树上。  
专为叛徒而留。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
Erik很紧张。他身旁的马感受到了他的情绪，用蹄子刨了刨路上的碎石。他可以听到远处宴会的喧闹声，免费的淡啤酒上桌了，整个国家慢慢沉入醉意。  
他刚赢得了轻剑比赛Logan就把他拉到一遍，向他传达了来着Charles的消息：“收拾好细软，骑上马，十点钟在桥边见我。”  
发生什么了？  
有人发现了吗？  
在他宣誓之后Charles面上血色褪尽，但那不可能是因为他胸前那块手帕。它上面没有一点Charles的气味，醋已经将它们掩盖了。  
只有Erik知道这手帕触碰过爱人的哪里，那长着雀斑的肩膀，修长光滑的脖颈…  
这跟Shaw有什么关系吗？他的主人今天对他好得让人生疑，但今天是他的生日，Erik并没有多想。他还是仔细核查了他在剑术比赛中的对手。全都是未经训练的农村男孩。  
难道说Charles最终决定要和他私奔了吗？似乎有些仓促，但他心中还是冒起了希望的泡泡。  
而当他看见一个娇小的，重心不稳的身影以最快的速度向他走来时泡泡迅速破灭了。  
Charles的身体可不适合长途旅行。  
“Erik!”  
Omega投进他的怀抱，脸埋在他的胸前，将他抱得紧紧的。  
“Erik，他要杀你！我看见了！如果孩子是Alpha的话Shaw就会杀掉你！你必须逃走！”  
“什么？”  
“他知道你对我的感觉！他气疯了！他要绞死你！他一开始就在谋划了，你现在离开还不晚！”  
Erik低头看着他怀中的男人，他因为努力来到这里而皮肤泛红，汗津津的，他的蓝眼睛有些模糊，充满了乞求。  
“不。”  
Erik不能离开，在过去的十二年里，没有什么地方能让他这么有归属感。让他这么想留下。  
就在Charles身边。  
吾爱之人身侧即为家。  
他爱这个人胜过他生命中的一切，如果得到Charles需要他以生命为代价，他也会毫不犹豫。如果Shaw以为他会毫无抵抗就离开的话，不可能。  
Alpha对Alpha，或者一起上，如果一定要这样的话。  
他知道他没有胜算，但他不会就这样放弃Charles，一刻也不会。  
Charles看见了他所想的一切，孤注一掷的决心，爱意燃烧得如此热烈和痛苦。  
没有人像Erik这样向他敞开心扉。  
没有人能将他从这条死亡之路上拉回来。没有人，除了Charles。  
他知道他应该做什么。  
他最后一次亲吻了年轻的Alpha，倾注了他所有那些说不清道不明的情愫。  
他们分开时，Erik因为满怀希望和感激而微笑着。  
“我爱你。”  
Charles小心翼翼地组织着措辞：  
“我知道”  
“但是我不爱你，永远不会。你说你爱我，但是你却不在乎如果你死了的话我会怎么样。”  
“大概也不会怎样，因为Shaw还会在这里。”  
“如果你留下你就会死，为一个不会为你做同样牺牲的人赴死。”  
“这样不值得。”  
Charles后退一步。  
最初每个字都充满了痛苦，比起美好的忠诚，这痛苦更容易带来怀疑和恐惧。它微不足道，很容易被忽视，痛苦在一场普通的谈话中从来不会成为充分的论据。但是对于Charles来说已经足够了。迅速培养它，让它成长，壮大！  
“你以为你所拥有的东西全部都是谎言。全都是假的。你最好快离开。  
“实际上，永远都不要回来，忘记我和关于我的一切。”  
Charles用他的能力推拽撕扯着Erik的思想。当他看到Erik的表情由震惊转为不自然的茫然时他知道就快要成功了。再来一点的话…  
“走！现在就走！”这位Alpha骑上马，慢慢走过桥去，Charles仍在控制他的大脑。他不知道他是否足够强大，Erik的大脑中能留下什么，能留下多久。他只希望Erik能够安然无恙地走得足够远，防止他被自己的固执和骄傲伤害。  
为保护他不受Shaw的伤害。  
Erik已经在他的视线中消失了，Charles不得不调动所有的精力去确保他走得更远。  
当Erik最终走出了他的能力范围时，Charles发现自己忘了呼吸。猛然吸进的空气给他带来了前所未有的蚀骨的倦意。他的双腿一软，昏了过去。  
“Charles？Charles！醒醒！”一个粗哑的声音朝他吼道。  
他倒在路上，被Logan强壮的胳膊搂着。  
“发生了什么？你还好吗？”  
“没问题，我很好…”  
实际上他一点也不好。他肯定后背着地了，因为他感到腰部一阵钝痛。当痛感就好像重重地打了一拳似的向前蔓延到他的肚子上，他才明白发生了什么。  
孩子要出生了。  
“不，求求你，求你让我呆在这！”  
“别再难为我了！这是你的‘光荣时刻’，你最好重视欣赏它！”  
Charles不得不在Hank持续的监视下度过这个艰难的夜晚，宫廷中的其他人已经醉得人事不省了。  
但是很快宫缩就已经开始了。传统要求贵族Omega必须要在宫廷众人面前生产，这被视为是极高的荣耀。  
Charles太过虚弱，虚弱到无法抵抗Shaw和Victor将他拖到Shaw举行寿宴的大厅里去。  
现在他蹲坐在地板上，被他身后坐在椅子上的Logan扶住，半个国家的人都在看着。他们的脸上满是厌恶和下流的愉悦，因为大多数人是Alpha，他还感受到欲望的浪潮铺天盖地向他袭来。  
还有人能被这种场景唤起性欲？！  
一个半小时过去了，Charles像一袋土豆般赤裸地挂在Logan身上。他暴露在所有人的目光下，只能隐约领会跪在他身前的Hank的指令。这位修道士表现得非常有条不紊，看起来好像已经帮助过上百个孩子来到这个世界上了，虽然这其实是他第一次接生。Charles平静了一小会儿，但现在他正在因疼痛和耻辱沮丧而尖叫。  
他失禁了，一滴一滴的血从身体撕裂处流淌出来，汇入身下一滩黏稠的液体中。他的喘息声因为被堵住的鼻腔变成了抽泣。  
有人把它们擦掉，在他耳边说着安慰的话语。是村庄里的乳母。当Charles被告知他们找到了一个正要为Omega儿子断奶的寡妇时，他还以为会是一个三十多岁的健壮女人。而不是一个跟他年纪相仿的棕发女孩。  
她同意帮助Hank，现在正在尽她最大的努力为Charles遮蔽那些吃人的目光。她的心中充满同情与理解，没有怜悯，也没有厌恶。  
“再用力。”  
Logan在他后面咕哝。他也累坏了，但是没有Alpha可以顶替他的位置。  
Erik。  
Erik本可以的。  
长钉嵌入身体般的痛苦让他的眼泪涌出来。他不该哭，不应该当着这些人的面哭！  
“就快要好了，深呼吸，完成最后一步吧。”  
他周围漩涡般的情感中还有些别的。持续的嗡鸣般的困惑之后是清晰响亮的恐慌，像烽火般照亮了他。  
他的宝宝。  
他不是唯一一个受难者，另一颗心的恐惧和担忧更甚于他。  
他继续用力，无视所有的疼痛、厌恶与恶意的窃笑，专注在这一件事中，努力结束他和他的孩子所受的折磨。  
“来了！”  
疼痛一瞬间变得剧烈。他听到Hank把什么东西从他身体里拉出去时不真实的声音。他发出一声哭喊，Logan将他扣得更紧，他努力想从眼前的一片漆黑中挣脱出来。  
当孩子出奇大的哭声响彻大厅时人们凑近看了看然后高兴地四下散开了。在Hank怀中抽动的那个红红的东西很小，身上粘着液体，但是在自己呼吸，发出了Charles能感受到的小而强烈的声音。  
她的声音。  
是个女孩。Hank把她抱到震惊的Charles面前让他看了一眼，然后为她清理，擦净了Charles留下的血和体液的痕迹。  
他抽了抽鼻子。在场的神父做出了证明。  
她是个Alpha。  
整个宫廷都发出了胜利的呼声。继承人诞生了！沉闷的两小时没有白费！  
Shaw喜气洋洋地准备抱他的女爵。  
Charles转过头靠在乳母的腿上。她将腿放在Charles身下以垫高他，让他在躺到地板上的亚麻被单上后还能继续看着孩子。Logan拿了另外的被单盖在他身上。  
“不是你的。”他闭上眼睛时喃喃自语道。  
他做了正确的事情。这个宝宝，他的女儿，是个Alpha，Erik也安全地远离此地了。他筋疲力尽，泪水突然沿着脸颊落下。  
就这样吧。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Erik的手指划过他剑上的凹痕。

钢铁颤动着，回荡在他的铠甲里呼呼作响，填满他的血肉骨骼。在他将它压制之前一直在他体内起起落落，他把它们敛入双臂和手指，这期间双眼一直都专注的闭着。

慢慢地，手中的金属开始波动，接着，Erik仿佛听见了它的一声叹息，它屈服地被扳直了。直到所有的瑕疵消失，剑刃又变回锋利无比。噪声渐渐平息成愉悦的低喃，他满意地看着自己的杰作。

Erik深爱运用能力给他带来的快感，这比因战争而膨胀的的肾上腺素更让他满足。这也是个使自己冷静的好方法——忘记喧嚣与血腥，撕裂的尸体，对方的、和自己的胆怯。他们今天已经走完了三个营，三个就在原地期盼着他到来的营。

而第四个正等待着他们。

从床上坐起身，他走向自己的脸盆，Darwin已经把里面褐色的污水换成了净水，他将他永远洗不干净的指甲浸入水中，并泼了一些在脸上。他正四处寻找自己的腰带时，帐篷帘子的刮擦声为他带来了一名来访者。

“进来。”

”一切都准备就绪了，阁下。“

是Raven。

她也已经洗净了脸上的污泥与血迹，现在，她闻起来和她在挑选三个营的士兵时遇见的那名omega非常相似。那是一名从士兵们的床上挣得口粮的舞者。但这两个女人似乎是一见钟情，而Angel也很乐意跟他们一起走，她总是没有耐心等Raven回来。

每个人都自有解决问题的一套方法。

“很好，我马上就到。”

她点点头，然后离开了。

Erik 不敢相信他们已经走到了这一步。这也许是这场消耗了这个国家五年时间的战争中的一步。

当High Constable Coulson拿下Albra，Helofsh，Westchester 和东部的Darby之时，他们今日的胜利将变成对Obadiah Stane公爵余党的致命一击。

但是他还不能期望过高。这场对抗的变数仍然很大。

不到六年前，毁灭性的瘟疫带走了公主，她的omega以及她的子嗣，留下一个没有继承人的国家。Howard国王仅仅几个月后就随她的女儿而去了，皇权之争就这样开始了。

首先是政治。

作为死去的国王最亲密的顾问，死去的女继承人的教父和这座城市里最富有、最强大的公爵，Stane理所当然地想夺得王位。

但他仍有一名竞争对手，Howard皇帝的omega儿子，已经与西部一个无足轻重的伯爵结合了的Anthony Stark，他育有两个儿子以保证皇室的延续和一部分爵士能够支持他，或者至少是他的配偶，Lord Rogers的，权势。

Erik无法不在意这些贵族和他们之间的争端。

在他发现自己被抛弃在树林之后，Komoloska只得漫无目地在这片土地上的游荡。

毫无疑问。这是一个他为一个不愿接受的人编造的梦。

当他几乎是回到过去靠偷窃和藏匿生存的旧时光的时候，他偶遇了他的老友。于是，和Darwin一起，他开始做起了小买卖，然后逐渐向首都发展。

他们为大道上的旅行者提供保护，保证他们的财物和omega不受流氓的骚扰。

然后渐渐地，像Raven这样的孩子们也开始加入他们。他们的生意也渐渐步入正轨，三年后他们在城里购置了一座小房子当作基地。

然而，瘟疫席卷而来，所有的道路都封闭了，他和他的朋友们接不到生意了。取而代之的是他们发现自己面临着的不断增长的食物需求量。一些alpha们还有omega和家庭。还有一些人带着已经变成孤儿的弟弟妹妹。

有人像是随意在街上对遇见的人说， Erik Lensherr会喂饱他们。有一天他这样对Darwin抱怨道。

Darwin只是笑，

“不过，这可是事实，不是吗？”

然后没有一句抱怨地帮他卸下一车为他们的房子所添置的必要的新家具，无视了Erik脸上徘徊不去的阴沉。

当两个政党都表示无法让步，并双双宣战之后，新的赚钱方法就出现了。   
他是一支强健的alpha队伍的领导者，训练那些愿意为任何有钱的雇主而战的alpha们。Rogers勋爵便是他们的第一个雇主。

Erik对谁继承王位并不感兴趣，这并不会影响到Erik这种人。  
Shaw 或许会为Stane而战，但不管是谁作为官方执政者，是总会有像他这样的人，甚至比他更差劲。

战争持续的时间越久，他发现自己就越发地支持Rogers了。这男人会听从他的omega的建议。那是一个非常聪明的omega，他的战略，即使是在他们寡不敌众且缺乏资源的情况下，帮助他们坚守了四年的阵地。

去年秋天，局势发生了巨大的逆转，Essex国王意图削弱已被削弱的邻国势力，还出动了自己在Kalgante的军队。这一举动惹火了迄今为止一直保持中立的Romannov女王，但她依然无法容忍这个与她的omega争执不休的男人得到他所觊觎的爵位。  
冬天来临时，天时地利而且装备精良的Romanov军队重创了Essex的士兵，在一场异常惨烈的战役里杀死了对方的国王。

他的余部已被打的七零八落，有一部分士兵不再愿意回到家乡面对前途未卜的未来。他们决定跟随那名经验丰富的年轻军士，他不仅领导着Rogers名下的雇佣兵团，也能流利地用他们的语言交流。

所以，Erik Lensherr便成为了一个团的指挥官，他拥有者比任何中尉拥有的兵力都壮大的团。

他的肩上承载着与军官相当的责任。

他把剑滑入鞘中，走出了他的帐篷。

在去营地中心的路上，他看到Angel正在打磨Raven的匕首，她向他支持地微笑。这让他想起那个送他自己的黄金项链的omega，醇厚低沉的低哼声带给他他所要的自信

他们拥有同样秀丽的黑色长发和肌肤，尽管他是一个男人。他娇小但精致的骨架蕴藏着比起初看上去的更强大的力量。一个喜欢战士的金匠的儿子，他可是理想的对象。那个男孩倾心于他，Erik喜欢他的厚脸皮如同他爱他美妙的身体一样。他需要一个能够保障未来的事业，一个永远温暖的床。

最后，这还不够，不论是对他，还是对那个男孩来说。那男孩选择了Erik麾下的Kalgante士兵。承诺以家为重让那个男人变成了最好的选择，但Erik不会嫉妒他的幸福。

这就是一切的一切。

并没有毫无意义的持续争吵。

由着他关心的人们活着，让他们看着Agron抚养他的孩子慢慢长大，让Angel带着Raven到她家乡的葡萄酒厂，让他们和平地生活。但过程艰辛，有太多的困难需要克服。

他的士兵们已经集合完毕。

他们都盯着Raven抓住的男人。

陆军元帅Stryker比上一次Erik看到的时候还要瘦很多。男人因他儿子的死变得憔悴，战争使每个人都遭了重创。

在Banner爵士兵分几路，在另一方向追捕到另一半人之前，他仍是一个威胁。

就在这个早晨，Erik的士兵潜入Stryker的奇袭小队后方。他们为对方做了个小小的忏悔；Raven的箭早早地就让元帅滚下了他的马。

他的伤口一直在流血，Erik可以明显地看到他束腰外衣下的绷带被染成了红色。

他的手被绑在身后，一条细绳将它们固定在套着他脖子的绞刑架上，让他一动不动。Erik倒希望他的嘴也能堵上，因为他一直在说话，简直是浪费空气。

“啊，他来了。区区一个农场男孩自封为元帅。你现在很自豪吗？你抓到我了，想怎么处置我？把我套在犁上？”他喋喋不休地说着，试图指了指束缚着自己的镣铐，却没有藏好自己的胆怯。

Rogers伯爵常被认为太过软弱，但是他对Stryker的处决却十分清晰而坚定。

立即处死。

“Stryker爵士，你有支持叛国贼Obadiah Stane，反对Stephen Rogers伯爵成为合法国王的罪名。你知道这个罪行会被判死刑。你现在要发誓向他的合法权威效忠以赎罪吗？”

男人又发出一阵尖锐的笑声。

“发誓……你就是想让我求得你的宽恕，这就是你想要的!”

“如果你这么想，就请这么做吧。这不会改变句意。”

Erik知道Stryker绝不会让步，而且没什么必要对他讲理。依然没必要。

Stryker恼火地叹了口气。

“我永远都不会对这个小傻逼屈服，他操了那个爱出风头的婊子就觉得自己能为所欲为了？不管他是什么时候从他亲娘的阴道里爬出来的，他会诅咒那一天的。你们根本就不知道什么是权力，什么是政治。异乡人，雇佣兵和乡巴佬们。”

他抬高了音量。

“你们中有人在他掏出银子之前就自愿拿起剑的吗？真正的忠诚，真正的力量来自血液，来自种族和繁衍，来自相互的联系和共同的利益。如果Rogers国王与你们有共同的利益，他会是怎样的人？你们出生的时候都是没发言权的乡巴佬，而你们死去的时候也同样是没有发言权的乡巴佬。如果你们继续追随那个杂种，那这悲惨的结局会来的比你们想象的更快。”

Erik咧开了嘴，露出两排牙齿却不带任何笑意。

“然而我们打败了你。如果一切都按照这些‘哑巴乡巴佬’的法子来，你会被吊在树上直到全身变紫。你应该感谢我的“阶级”足够高，可以尊重你。”

那一瞬间Erik以为Stryker认出他了，但是并没有。Erik自己也快记不清他坐在天蓬底下的那一天了。

尽管不是为同一个原因。

他突然吸气。

“Darwin。”

他的朋友抓住Stryker的胳膊，把他拖向前。然后把他压住跪在地上，一只脚踩着他的后背下方，让他不能动弹。绳子紧了紧。

“你有遗言？我是说，有意义的遗言？”

“下地狱吧。”

Darwin和Erik交换了眼神。

“你先请。”

他低头看向Stryker，他挑衅地骄傲地伸直了他的脖子，同时也展示出了他令人厌恶的恐惧。人群寂静无声。

他的剑不是为此打造的。Erik是一个战士，不是刽子手。这是个蜷缩在他面前的手无寸铁的男人。

一个手无寸铁的男人不眨眼地将他们全部置于死地，还带领着更多的人扑向死亡。

Erik双手举起他的剑，气息沉稳，又飞快地落下。沉闷的声响，四溅的血液，陆军元帅William Stryker的无首之身向前倒去。

太阳落山时Alexander回来了。营地中央只剩小小一滩红色的粘稠液体。

“所以我错过好戏了？我这背运气!”

他从马上滑了下来。对外来说Summers是Erik的二把手，是他手下为数不多的勇士之一。但是作为穷困潦倒的男爵的第五个alpha子嗣，他继承的不过是他父亲的皮包骨头。  
他未来的孩子也不用为继承权发愁了。

Darwin冲向他，和他缠绵地吻在一起。就像大多数人一样，Erik并没有觉得两个alpha睡在一起有什么不妥。他能理解玩弄omega所能带来的吸引力，他有时也享受其中。但他完全理解不了为什么有人能够在这样特定的场合忍受另一个alpha的恶臭。  
但他并不会去评判朋友的选择。

“我理解，你们已经九个小时没见面了，这一定很糟糕。不过我猜还有一些我会感兴趣的事儿？”

Alexander 不仅仅是他的直接从属，他还是最棒的马术师。他从Rogers的大本营带回来了新的指令。随着淫秽黏湿的声音，这个金发年轻人和他的恋人分开了。

“当然，长官。“

从Darwin告诉他Erik实际上是他的内亲兄弟后，他开始变得自大，Erik不喜欢这点。

“和长官说话要立正站好！”他对Alex咆哮，他被吓得一脸煞白，但立即纠正了站姿。

这样好多了。

“Rogers打算取Stane的首级，长官。Coulson和Banner正从北边切过去断掉他的供给。我们要使任何撤退的可能性作废，以及消灭他在西部最后的支援。”

Alex接下来的话紧紧攥住了Erik的胸膛。

“我们接到的指令是攻击并占领Edrin 城堡。击败Sebastian Shaw。”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Charles盖上被子。这是一个凉夏，在潮湿的清晨里，他还是很乐于享受他床上的温暖的。

他的膝盖碰到了他身旁那个蜷成团的小人。对于快八岁的Annie来说，再在夜晚爬上爸爸的床，她好像太大了。但是每当她做噩梦的时候她还是会这么做。

他轻柔地撩开她那一缕半遮住脸颊的深棕色头发。

“亲爱的，醒醒。”

她静静地躺着但Charles还是知道她醒了，只是在十分努力地保持静止。他笑了。

“我知道你醒着，嗯？”

“就再呆五分钟嘛。”

他抚摸了一会这个锁着他的野蛮小家伙。

“我已经给你15分钟了，好了，现在该起床了。”

那双与Charles如出一辙的大大的蓝眼睛睁开，他的女儿发出了一声厌世的叹息。Charles笑出了声。

Annie在他们走到大厅时还是很累的样子，而Peter向着他们冲过来。

“不要拿着碗跑！”Moira的声音在他儿子身后响起。

这个小omega在撞上他们之前神奇的停住了。

“早上好！来点早餐？”

Annie看着递向她的那碗粥，她阴沉的心情瞬间被点亮了。

“哦，我爱吃梨！”

“当然，是我帮忙准备的！”

“你在里面倒了太多糖了，亲爱的，我们下周一定不能再吃甜的了。”

两个小伙伴的脸厌恶地皱起来。

“我觉得这是一个好主意……”

“你做的很好。”Annie悄悄跟他说，并拍了拍他的肩膀。

Charles起身拥抱了下Moira。然后他看到小Hank正在大厅给他们安排桌子。

“今天有多少人？”

“不超过十二个。”

Charles点头。

“也许是因为大丰收将近了。”

Moira给了他半个不信服的微笑。他们都知道他们的学生因为季节原因不会离开。当他们并不需要任何土地的时候，村中的父母们确实更倾向于在冬日将他们的孩子送去一个有热早点和几个小时课程的地方，但是如今由于即将来临的战争，他们的班级规模缩小了很多。

并没有太多消息传到他们所在的这国家一隅，但即便是最不在意的农民也知道形势对于Stane的军队来说并不乐观。Edrin Castle被攻占只是时间问题，很多人开始认为他们那些贫廉房屋稻草混合石灰的廉价围墙比城堡的防御工事还要安全。

“也许吧。”

Charles不知道没了她自己该如何是好。

一开始在他心怀感激地看到她母乳喂养女爵的同时，却也体会到一种奇异的嫉妒之情。但这种情绪在她平和地教会他如何正确的抱着那个脆弱的小身躯时消散无形。

她总是在夜晚毫无怨言地陪伴Charles，而且她也能快速的安抚宝宝，直到凌晨。

她还帮助他做其他所有的事。带着完全的不可动摇的实用主义原则和说服的天赋让Charles去做任何别的高贵omega绝不会做而且他也本不情愿做的事，给自己的女儿换尿布，做清洁还有喂养。

之后Charles才能这么快地意识到这些事对他有多么重要。

一个新生命。从无到有，需要被支持被激励，需要被保护不受任何负面的影响和伤害。

一个小生命，当听到他的声音时会有简单但无限的快乐，当他把树莓在她圆圆的小肚子上吹来吹去时会发出阵阵笑声。

看着她完整而清晰的情绪，这感觉实在奇妙。当雨水溅上窗户时，她会兴高采烈；当被嘎嘎响的鹅叫吵醒时，她会愤怒；而每当她在Charles臂弯时，则会流露出极度的安全感。随着时间的流逝，他发现他越来越习惯于把她抱在怀中。

就像所有其它的孩子一样，他的宝贝女儿有着惊人的接受能力，能吸收所有提供给她的信息，而Charles则认为为她提供丰富的资源是个令人愉快的责任。

在他开始自己教授她不到一个星期的时间，他决定邀请农民的孩子一起上学。

在Moira还有Hank的帮助下，他在自己的城堡建了一所学校。在犹豫了一阵后，孩子们便开始来学习。起初由于免费食物的承诺，Charles的农业改革使省内免于遭受战争的严重后果，但谁会对免费的东西说不呢？然后渐渐的，人们才开始发现在家里有一个人会读书写字的好处。

Shaw则在大多数时候出去打仗，并不干涉。

也不是说他真的不敢。

 

事情发生在Howard的葬礼后，国家的上层贵族约见讨论继承的事宜，三天后Shaw愤怒地离开。Charles在本为配偶和他的仆人预留的阳台上看着这一切。

“你不能就这么走了！他们会自相残杀的，求你了，应该有一个和平的办法的！求你了，回来。”

而他的伴侣只是这么盯着他，其他人都在看着他们，在王宫大殿之下窃笑。他脸色阴沉，抓住Charles的手臂然后把他拽走。回到他们自己的殿内把他扔到地上。

“不用你来教我该干什么！不要让我听到你再这么对我说话！这不是你该关心的！懂吗？”

“原谅我，但是我希望你能找到一个折中的方法。”

“唯一我们能赞成的方法就是要让这些自大卑微的傻瓜学学怎样守规矩——”

“但是 Antony Stark是一个皇族，Rogers阁下也声明过——”

“闭嘴！”

Shaw的手不知从何而来，自从在早些夜晚他决定忍耐后他就没有打过他。

“这是你和你朋友Rogers的事；你没有摆清自己的位置。当我把你从你那骗子继父手中赎出来的时候，他向我保证你会温顺而忠诚。你应当站在我这边，支持我，而不是在别人面前公开向我叫板。自从那个没用的懦夫操你操到怀孕，你就开始以为你是什么重要的东西了，但是我告诉你，你就是……”

Charles怒了。

他回击Shaw。

这只是一个轻轻的巴掌，与Shaw的毒打相比简直不痛不痒，但那种刺痛，那种苦楚，一向是Charles所能做的最简单的事情之一。

他狠狠的推了一下，Shaw感到十倍的痛，像在他心头补了一刀。

Shaw脸色苍白，他目瞪口呆难以理解。Charles怒火中烧。他刚向一个危险的男人证明他到底多重要，并且他也不在乎！

Erik不是个懦夫。

Charles一直怒视着他的伴侣直到他离开，绝望的心情在他心中形成漩涡，他喘息着跌落在床，小心翼翼地触碰自己破裂的嘴唇。

他知道从现在起他不得不去平息配偶的怒火。

“这是你的。”

“多谢！”

Hank拿着牛奶和粥。这里并没有多少仆人留下，每个人都习惯了房子的主人供应早点。不算上Shaw从他自己队列里调来的新卫兵，现在的城堡仅有十六人来运营。

旧的帮派已经消失。

第一个走的是Emma。作为一个富有的寡妇omega并外带一个小男爵作为嫁妆，她成功地把自己推销了出去。她避免冲突的能力实在非凡，总能在同时既赞成双方又都不支持。

Victor和Janos在战争中牺牲。Azazel在他的朋友们死亡后不久也失踪了，就此杳无音讯。

同样的，Erik也去打仗了。

Charles再没收到过关于他的任何消息，他不知道自己应该是喜是忧。在他的想象中，Erik依然活着并且在Komoloska活得很好，一个omega陪伴在他身边，一群孩子围着他们在地上跑着。

最后他甚至不敢更详细地去想，那太伤人了，即使他连被伤害的权力都没有。

最重要的是，他只是希望Erik还活着，远离那场已经夺走太多无辜者的生命并吓得Charles最在乎的人太深的战争。

“告诉那些小蝗虫们给我留点吃的。”

Logan一瘸一拐地下楼，声音一如既往的沙哑着。

他还在这。

两年前他奇迹般地从一个严重的伤中死里逃生，但那也让他的左腿从此失灵。之后他作为左膀右臂，教练，和小女继承人的私人卫士留在他们身边。

“还多得是呐，你这贪吃鬼。不过你得注意体重了，否则那会加重你膝盖的负担的。”

Hank在把宝宝递出去之后留下了一条命。随后作为他主人的私人医生以及这整个地区的医师而安顿了下来。他在这些活动中突显价值，并且十分严肃认真。

“管医生说什么呢。”

当Charles给他一大碗的时候Logan给了他一个得意的笑。

吃完早点后Hank和Charles开始给多多少少能够专心的学生们上写作课和数学课，下午Logan则带着他们中的一部分和Annie一起训练。

Moira此时正坐在青草覆盖的墙上，戴着村中一个alpha徒劳献媚送她的帽子，看着他们，然后一边和一个女仆缝衣服。当Charles加入他们时，果断把活计交给了Hank。

 

“你能帮我拉一下这个袖子吗？谢谢。我扎不进去。”

“当然。我看Sean的礼物好像比他的出席更受欢迎。”

“别说了，Charles。你知道我觉得他是个可爱的‘男孩’……再说了，他家也不会同意的。”

在Moira被提供给一个自己在典礼上遇到的年老女商人之前她已有相当长的一段时间没有交配。那个alpha让她受孕，两个月后死在路上，给Moira留下她的遗腹子和污名带来的坏运气。

在未配对总是被认为是古怪，糟糕，肮脏的事的时候，她也曾自己挣钱来养活自己，

没有受人尊敬的家庭愿意接纳她。

“很明显他们年轻的继承人有更好的判断力，并且这将会使他们追悔莫及的。”

她轻哼，微笑地看着他。

“你又在跟你的女孩调情了吗？”

“第15.000次了Logan！并不是这样的。”Charles叹气，Moira则鄙弃地翻了个白眼。

“我不知道，告诉她在这个肮脏的小村庄里她比别的女孩都要漂亮——抱歉Betty，你知道你在我心中永远是女王，做着所有强壮的alpha该做的事……”

Logan露齿一笑，老女仆Betty则咯咯笑了起来。

他们永远不该告诉他如果他们想法一致并且Shaw已经离开，他们很愿意一起共度美好的时光。对双方来说，那很管用也很让人感到放松。他很释然他不用再和一个自己必须服从的人在一起，她也可以与一个不会束缚她却能配合她的活力和野蛮，甚至能引渡它们，并且事后不会议论她的人共度时光。

他们不是由于生理上的吸引而打得火热，但是那种两个omega交缠在一起时，齐声的喘息和呻吟，已经足够让任何一个alpha的脑子经历一次下流的旅行了。

“你们在说什么呢？”

Annie和Peter刚结束他们的练习，包括试图用木剑没有任何技巧地戳对方，然后去问大人他们在干嘛。

“我们在说你们长大后会做的事，无法克制的落在对方身上，浑身赤裸着不断地接吻。”Moira咯咯笑道。

Charles隐蔽地向她摇头，但还是禁不住笑他们孩子脸上抗拒的表情和“矮油——”的反应。

 

过会儿Charles会亲自举起剑和Logan训练。

Annie和Peter就在他视线里。他们在城墙上玩着王子拯救公主的游戏。Peter嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨说他总是要当被救的那个，所以这次是Annie坐在老瞭望塔顶，假装被一只危险的恶龙（庭院里的一条老狗）吓到了。可是突然间她停止抽噎，猛地转过头来。

“有人来了。”

Charles和Logan同时紧张起来。

“是父亲，父亲回来了！”

Shaw的军队比Charles最后一次看见时更小了，一部分一定跟Stane跑了，还有一部分……

他们仍在庭院剑拔弩张地对峙着，但在最初收到一些抗议之后，Annie和Peter很高兴他们被送回自己的房间。

起初士兵都神情沮丧，他们不得不逃离开阔的地带躲进了一座城堡让他们的心情变得更糟。他们正为包围做准备，没有多余的神经顾及两个好奇心旺盛的小孩。

Charles看着Shaw下马，向他走来。他试图用嘴呼吸，但他配偶的气息还是在阔别两个多月之后捕获了他。

他身上的每个细胞都叫嚣着，去触碰，去献祭，去加强羁绊。但是他努力维持着站立。尽管Charles欲火中烧，但自从那皇宫一夜，他们之间就没有了太多接触，现在他也不想改变。而Shaw眼中一闪而过的淫念，给了他维持一贯冷淡鄙夷的理由。

他的伴侣是个女巫的念头在他的心中神奇的消失，但那种持续不断地激烈仇恨却是Charles怎样都压制不住的。

实际上他并不想这么做。Shaw已经得到了教训，Charles并不是可以再随便使唤的什么东西，但这是他让他不要忘却这一教训的方式。

这位omega忽略了信息素然后勇敢地问了出来：

“他们到这几天了？”

Shaw盯着他，十分愤怒，简直快要冒烟。他甚至比平常更加生气，但Charles不知道为什么。

“三天，最多。”

接着，他转向另一个方向，对着他的士兵咆哮着下达命令。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

“两天！快的话只要两天，我们就能抓住那个混蛋”Raven把她的头盔踢到地上。

“放轻松，他已经被困住了，哪也去不了。我们进攻，然后杀掉他们一部分人再用尽一切办法！那个城堡是我们的。”

Alex甚至一点都不关心他正在踱步的朋友。

“我们究竟要如何才能做到那样？你打算用你那迟钝的脑壳去撞墙直到他们放弃吗？我们的装备不足以让我们进行一次突然袭击。我们甚至没有任何机械。这要花上数月的时间！

“我还没傻！我们只要像之前做的那样猛攻—”

“那你去前线猛攻吧！你看不见会发生什么吗?我们会死，你这个白痴！”

“把那句话收回，我发誓我要—”

“够了！”

Erik的声音打断了争吵。

“Raven是对的，我们没有办法最先攻下城堡。我们要等。把Shaw困在这里，远离战争，切断支持然后拒绝Stane的撤退，就像我们被告知的那样做。”

“但是爵士，等待是愚蠢的行为！我们应该快点杀掉那个害虫然后重新加入Coulson去战斗，这样人们才会真的记住我们！”

Erik轻蔑地哼了一声。

“你说得对。永远别觉得我不想看见这个男人死去，相信我，我想。但是我不会让我的连队冒险来让你可以追逐你的荣誉。”

“但是爵士，—”

“我说够了！这已经决定好了，我们把Shaw逼入绝境，并且保证他留在这里。”

Erik从座位中起身然后离开了帐篷。他的军队正在外面修建一个新的营地。他深吸了一口气然后大步走到了河边。一切都如此熟悉。他将近十年没有来这里了但这里的一切都没有变化。他承认这里的土地，丘陵还有溪流就像昨天那样。

将近十年试图逃离这一切，试图去忘记，而现在这一切都蜂拥而回，他实在是忍不住了。

他内心中的一部分确实是想要采纳Alex的建议。把全部的精力用来攻打城堡，丢弃这个地方，把一切都焚毁直到它完全消失。但另一部分他只是想要继续逃走。这么多年他一直都在延后回来的时间，不去面对他的恶魔。现在他被迫来到这里，他意识到他一直是一个懦夫并且这种难堪让事情变得更糟糕。

“你还好吗？”

Darwin出现在他身后。

“好啊，你为什么这么问？”

另一个男人看着他戳着河床上的斑斑苔藓。

“好吧，你没有让私人感情扰乱了你的策略，这是一件好事，”

言谈举止间有一个没有问出口的问题让Erik感到烦恼。

“这是什么意思？”

“你看，我的兄弟，我知道在你八年前重现江湖之前你曾为Shaw任职过。我还知道你是一个脱胎换骨的人。我从来没有问过这里发生了什么而且你现在也不用告诉我，但是不管它是什么，不要让它离你太近。你必须保持你的头脑清醒。”

“我看起来像头脑不清醒吗？我是不是没有告诉你，你那个笨蛋男朋友的主意就是彻底的自杀？你希望我们都被杀？在他的支配下你真的只有这点能耐？”

这世界上没有任何挑衅可以夺去Darwin的冷静，尤其是一个那么容易被看穿的人。

“这与Alex无关。这是关于你。任何你和Sebastian Shaw现在或过去的争吵，这不是合适的时间或地点让它占据你的思维，你明白吗？”

Erik叹了口气。

“我并没有和Sebastian Shaw争吵。”不，虽然他是一个令人恼火的问题，但不是主要问题。

“我会从大局考虑的，我保证。”

“好的，正如你所知，我也觉得Alex的‘计划’是愚蠢的。但是等待也不是一个理想的解决方法，尤其是当别的地方还需要我们。”

“那告诉我我们该怎…”

营地传来的嘈杂声打断了他未完的话语，然后他们俩冲了回去，发现他的士兵们包围了一群年轻的村民。

“发生了什么事？”

“他们出现在路上。这个人说他想要和你交谈。”

Raven指着最前面的红色头发的男孩。

“你是谁，想要干什么？”

那个男孩停止注视直指他胸口的长矛然后专注地看着Erik。

“我的名字是Cassidy，爵士。我是鞋匠的儿子。我们来自Edrin的村庄和附近的农场，我们看见你们在这里行军，我们想要帮忙。”

“帮忙做什么？”

“打倒Sebastian Shaw。”

“阁下，他们可能是间谍。”

Erik看着聚在他面前的这群乌合之众。大概有35个人。一些人有着老旧的重剑，一些砍柴的斧头，马车链条，屠夫的刀还有所有其他民间过去用来自卫但在战斗中没有什么大用处的东西。如果他们是间谍，他们在显得无能方面做的很好。

而且显然的是他们之中不是所有人都是alpha。这里有一小群omega在旁边挤成一团，他们中的一些人身形有犁马大小，但是仍然是omega。

“这是一场战争，不是小孩子的游戏。在让你们自己受伤之前回家去。”

“我们不是孩子而且我们知道这不是一次游戏。”

那个男孩站直了身体，不是太令人印象深刻，但是同时他大胆对抗般挺起他瘦弱的胸膛，某种程度上又煞费苦心地凸现他是多么努力地在成年的边缘摇摆企图寻找平衡。

“Sebastian Shaw违背了他的诺言。他发誓会保护我们；但他反而领导我们参加战争，而现在他要输了。他带走了我们的兄弟姐妹，父母家人。我们是填满他钱包，谷仓，替他保持耕地可种的人。我们有权决定他什么时候必须离开。”

赞同的议论声在他年轻的朋友们之中响起。关于这种天真的空想理论带来的熟悉感让Erik茫然。这个男孩能独自想出这个想法吗？他十分怀疑。

“并且我们决定那个时间就是现在。我们希望这一切结束。我们知道如何结束这一切。”

Erik的表情严肃起来然后那个男孩笑了。

“我发现我已经吸引了你的注意。有一个不需要围城就可以攻下城堡的方式，我们会告诉你并且帮助你，只有一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“你不伤害Charles领主。他是Shaw的配偶并且总是照顾我们。”

Erik最后僵住了。那个他自从越过边界就害怕听到的名字。

“还有不要伤害Moira女士” Cassidy匆忙地补充道，得到一些同伴的抱怨。

“怎么？她也是重要的！还有McCoy医生！”

所以Hank还在那里。Cassidy 滑稽的动作让Erik在愉快的心情中聚集着他的智慧。

“好吧。我愿意听你说说。你先请。”

Erik拉开帐篷的翻门让那个男孩进来。他的眼睛慢慢瞪大。

“我从来没有进到过一个真的军官帐篷。我的哥哥是一个列兵，他两年前被杀了，这来自Kalgante吗？”

“你计划怎么攻下Edrin城堡？”

“先向我承诺！”

Erik只是瞪着他。

“好吧，好吧，在塔的底端有一个小小的酒窖门。在Shaw离开前的大部分时间，领主Charles会让所有人通过前面进去，食物在那里发放出来。现在那里杂草丛生，但是我们昨晚检查了那里。那儿仍然可以使用并且仍然开放着。我们可以从那里进去，打开大门然后攻下城堡。”

那扇门。Erik记得那里。他从没有想过那里也是一个可能。当他离开时，那扇门是可以完全看见的，并且绝对没有被遗忘。但是假如这个男孩是对的呢？那里有一条路可以进去。那里有一条路可以进去！ Erik确保他的表情还和往常一样的无情。

“什么让你觉得是‘我们’一起攻下城堡？”

男孩的脸拉了下来。

“我告诉你那条路了！此外，我对城堡了解很多。我在那里上过课，我能让你躲过守卫。”他看起来很受伤但是也为自己骄傲。

“我也知道城堡附近的道路。”

Cassidy傻傻地看着他，然后他说：

“我认出了你！你是以前为Shaw工作的人之一！那个在Shaw盛大的生日庆典上赢得剑客比赛的人！伙计，你自那之后就消失了。他们在境内到处寻找你；在我妈妈的一堆绒料里的某处肯定还有你的通缉令。你到底遭遇了些什么？”

Erik只是又盯着他。这是一个让那个男孩闭嘴的有效方法。

Cassidy深吸了一口气然后鼓起他所有的勇气。

“你会按照我们的指示然后替我们除掉Sebastian Shaw吗。你会遵守我们向你所要的承诺吗？”

Erik叹了口气。这个男孩是个傻瓜，不仅是太把信心放在他自己身上了。但是不幸的是他的计划是他听到过最好的了。他们需要准备除非计划成功了，Edrin城堡就会在第二天早晨沦陷。这事的实现感觉像是无形的压力压在他身上。

城堡是寂静的，当Charles偷偷溜出他的房间，黎明慢慢爬了进来。他没有再和Shaw睡在一起了，他搬去一个塔里其他的房间作为代替。

通常情况下他喜欢这里楼上的房间但是这离Shaw过去两天让他们呆的离厨房很近的房间太远了。孩子们都很焦急和坐立不安，不能忍受被困在一个地方太久而且Charles完全能理解他们的焦虑。但是这里是最安全的地方，藏在墙壁的深处。尽管单独的房间不能再一次从一个成功的袭击中保护他们。

Charles从士兵那里收集到的消息，Edrin城堡的沦陷会大大地危及Stane的战役。在政治上他有多么支持这个结果，最后战争结束，他无法忍受的去思考个人的后果。

他的配偶会因叛国罪被绞死，他自己也会被扔给士兵们而且Annie…这是一个公开的秘密关于叛国者的alpha孩子会发生什么。

不一会儿他才开始呼吸。

他找到了他的剑然后检查了锋刃。他的力量在过去的几年提升了，这是密切注意孩子们在城堡周围跑动带来的好处，但是他还不能足够快地抵挡一个攻击者。对付一个不熟练的人来说不是难处。

这就是为什么他让Logan来向他说明如何使用武器。如果他不得不让一个守卫陷入昏睡然后在夜晚溜出去得到他自己的武器，因为他的配偶嘲笑着一个omega关于武器的建议，他会毫不犹豫地去做。

当地平线变成浅蓝色的时候他听见一个奇怪的声音从庭院传来。他让他的能力扩大然后困惑地发现Sean在城堡里。他在这里做什么？那里还有其他的人，他不认识的人，随着一声像一大群鸟起飞的声音，甚至更多的人涌入了城堡。大门被打开了！然后他感觉到了他。Erik，Erik在这里。

那个男孩是正确的，当大门打开的时候，Erik和其他六个人能毫无困难不被发现地溜进城堡。

一开始的几米也很容易，厨房下的大厅没有守卫，但是要进入庭院是棘手的。最好的方式是假装他们是属于这里的守卫。就像一群清晨巡逻路过的士兵一样。

当他看见这个男孩那么紧张，他就后悔他做出了带上Sean的这个决定。他的下巴真的发出了咔嗒声，发出了危险的声音。这非常冒险，在他坚持来之前就该知道在这种非常高的可能性会失去自己的头的情况下，他应该保持安静。

但是士兵们已经深深的麻木了，疲惫不堪地应对着被侵略进犯还要准备应对根本没有发生的被围城的危险。他们未被打扰地进入了大门。当其中一个看守开始怀疑，Raven和她的短剑比他的声音更快。

他们必须尽快。打开大门不是难题。保持大门敞开足够长时间来让Darwin带领剩下的连队能从气味和声音抑制的森林进入城堡才是更具挑战性的。他看到了他们的信号然后注意到值班的守卫意识到有事发生了，但是他的士兵是很迅速的。在城堡里的人试图再次关上大门时，第一批人已经到达了，然后在人数更多的情况下保护瓶颈变得更容易。

Shaw的士兵们刚刚清醒，不知所措并且无法分辨在昏暗的灯光下那些分离的朦胧的人影。声响从平静的夜晚变成了战斗。盔甲和武器碰撞发出的叮当声，沉重的呼吸，咕哝声，叫喊声还有濒死的尖叫声。

当他看见Darwin进入的时候他决定跑到他预期的Shaw会在的生活区。他没有受到袭击地到达了石质的综合设施，用他的盾牌击晕了一个年轻的守卫继续前进。

进入那里，杀掉指挥官，结束战斗。一个任务，像其他任务一样清晰简单。

他毫发无损地穿过了大礼堂，城堡里的每个人都在赶往外面的战斗。在图书馆的角落他停下了。他没有看见影子但是感觉到了钢铁的靠近。他转身，并没有足够快然后锋刃穿过盔甲刺入肩膀的尖锐疼痛让他咆哮出来。

他没有找到Shaw，Shaw找到了他。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

那个伤口相当深但是Erik还是可以移动握住盾牌的手然后当Shaw把他推进图书馆时，抵挡紧接而来的攻击。

他更年轻并且身体处于更好的状态，但Shaw是一个经验丰富并知道如何攻击创伤消耗对手的剑客。Erik感觉这一瞬间像是变成了永恒直到他再次找到他的姿势然后开始认真地反击。当他弄伤了Shaw的左腿后，他们分开了，而书架就在他们身后。

“我看你已经学会了把手肘放下，你这个忘恩负义的混蛋。看看我教你给我带来了什么好处。”

Erik试着去再次袭击他的腿，让他更严重的失血，但他的努力是徒劳的。

“我忘恩负义？在我给了你一个继承人之后你想要杀了我！”

Shaw的脸更黑了，Erik能感觉到下一击背后隐藏的愤怒。

“就是这样不是吗？那是你觉得你比我更好的原因。因为你可以让那个婊子怀上孩子？你什么都不是！和其他人一样贪婪的渣滓，总是渴望更多。起先是我的信任，然后是我的钱。但是你并没有满足于这些，对吗？你还想要我的omega，那个我暂时同意借给你的东西。现在你想要我的土地，我的权力？这就是为什么你在像一个吓坏了的男孩一样逃走那么多年之后带着一个军队回来了！简直是个野心勃勃的混蛋！”

他们再次兵刃相接，Shaw把他逼进了房间的更深处。

“我很高兴你回来了，至少我可以亲手杀了你！”

Shaw残忍地攻击他的肩膀，Erik能感觉到金属从四面八方都发出尖锐的声音，然后他发出一声呻吟，而当他暂时隐藏在一个书柜后呻吟变成了笑声。

“都是你的妄想，你总是这样。我他妈不想动你的土地你的钱你的权力一根手指头，我从来都不。我从来没认为我自己比你好。我曾经想要的一切只有Charles。”

Shaw顿了一下，Erik趁机猛击，但没有命中。Shaw躲开攻击然后他们的盔甲撞在了一起。他受伤肩膀上的肩甲裂开了。

“所有的这一切就为了一个毫无价值的，可憎的小贱人？我，‘是’那个妄想的人？”

“不，这不再和他有关。这是对你在战争中站在错误的一边的惩罚。”

他滑步上前，穿过Shaw的防御，用一次快速的击打劈落了那个男人的武器然后让他跪在自己流血的膝盖上。

如果他们遵守了协议，那他已经赢了。在一次公平的战斗中打败了Shaw，把他像一个俘虏一样制服然后给他最终的裁决。

但是这不是一场公平的战斗。这个男人想要看着他死，相反的，这里没有任何一个合适的理由为什么他不杀了他。

Shaw利用他摇摆不定的瞬间跳到了他身上，随着一声野蛮的咆哮把盾高高举起。这次冲撞让Erik停止呼吸，剑落在地板上。

Shaw用拳头猛击他的脸，他也回敬了他但是不够强而有力地把这个人从他身上赶走。他们撕扯着对方的盔甲和暴露的皮肤，试图把对方击倒。

已经没有技巧可言，只是两个alpha低沉的咆哮着用手抓挠对方，凶猛地龇着牙。Shaw已经完全被愤怒控制，这让Erik很难反击。他需要一个武器但是他不能对他匕首上的金属集中精力。

然后他感觉到了他肩膀上的手，那些手指挖进伤口里。疼痛使他失去理智地试图去踢Shaw的腿，然而Shaw咆哮着踢了回来。他踢中了他的膝盖，当Erik蹒跚着被Shaw推倒在地板上的一小堆书上时。

他摔倒了。

下一刻，Shaw举着他自己的匕首骑在了他的身上。

“不要！”

一个声音说道，声音回荡在房间里，在他身体里。

Shaw僵住了，武器高举在Erik上方要杀了他。这花了他一会儿时间才意识到Shaw不是出于自己的意愿停下来，他动不了。暗淡的眼神里映着恐惧和不解。

这一次他不会再犹豫了。他拔出自己的匕首刺进了Shaw暴露在外的一小片喉咙。当他把匕首拉出来的时候血溅了他一身，Shaw微弱的呼吸变成了咯咯声，颈动脉像一根管子一样流血不停。肌肉放松之后他的身体向前倒去压住了Erik的腿。

Shaw死了。

Erik盯着他然后把视线投向图书馆入口处颤抖着的人影。Charles躺在地上，脸色苍白，双眼因恐惧而睁大，颤抖着呼吸。他抓着墙试图让自己站起来但是他做不到。

“我感觉到你…痛苦…必须…”

Raven和一些他的士兵从敞开的门里冲了进来。

“爵士！你没事吧？一切结束了，士兵们已经屈服，我们已经拿下了…”

她的眼睛注意到了Shaw的尸体。

“我正准备问他在哪里，但是看起来他好像已经把自己安排得很好了。做得好，爵士。”

她用靴子把Shaw从Erik腿上踢下去，拉住Erik的手把他拉起来。

“Erik？！Erik！”

Alex大喊着闯了进来，手抓着衣领拖着一个浴血的昏迷女孩。他身后的人把其他的人推了进来，包括Hank这个大个子。

“Darwin受伤了！这个小混蛋的守卫伤了他，我发誓我要”

“不要，不要！！！”这声音比起一个人类更像一个筋疲力尽的野兽。

“这是Logan的，Charles，这是Logan的血”这个不熟悉的棕发女人试图去让受惊吓的omega冷静下来，他最终站了起来，走向他和孩子中间的守卫。

“放开她，放开她！”

只有Erik意识到：这个女孩，这个孩子。

“他妈的闭嘴，我会的”

Erik在Alex三步之外的地方。

“你不能碰这个女孩的一根手指，你明白没有？！”

“但是…”

“如果你做了我就会挖出你的内脏。如果任何人敢做！”他大声说出了最后半句话，好让所有人都听见。

Charles从拉住他的士兵手中挣脱出来，用他的能力或者绝对的蛮力，这说起来是不可能的，他从Alex的手里抢过女孩。

“对不起，Annie，真的对不起！”

他跪在地上紧紧抱着他的孩子然后她震惊的表情消失了并开始哭泣。再然后紧贴着她父亲的身体哭的越来越大声，把她满是鲜血的脸埋进他的衣服里。

她看起来像是一个小号的女性Charles翻版，但是她也是他的。

Erik的孩子。

这么多年他只知道她活着，甚至也听说Shaw有一个女性的alpha继承人但是他竭力避免去想她。她对他来说只是一个抽象的概念。

但是她现在就在这里，在他的面前，有血有肉，一个活生生的人。

这感觉就像有什么在他身体里爆炸了，他摇摆着，用所有的力量维持平衡。一声哽咽从他张开的嘴里发出来，没有人注意到。

士兵们都在盯着那个放声痛哭的孩子，她不具任何他们料想会遇到的危险。Charles抬头望着，疲惫，苍白，感觉迟钝但那双眼睛还是一如既往的美丽。

他谜一样的凝视提醒了Erik，他怎么能就这样看着这一切发生。他绝对不能。

‘就像一个吓坏了的男孩’Shaw的话回响在Erik的脑海里。是的，他是逃走了，但是不是逃离Shaw。他有如此多的问题，大部分他都不需要答案。愤怒在他身体里沸腾着，连同着他的无助。

他刚刚赢得了这场战斗，他是胜利的，但是这为什么感觉不像那样？！

“Darwin…”Alex低声抱怨着。

对。

“Hank，你是一个医生！去帮助他！”

高挑的omega呆呆的看着好像他还没有从再看见他的惊讶中缓过来但是接着他点点头然后跟着Alex回厨房去了。

“所有人，Edrin城堡已经被拿下。清点尸体然后来自村庄的孩子查看一下在这里是否有家人。他们也许需要家人。”

他把匕首收入鞘中然后寻找他的剑，小心地避开跪在地上的omega。

“让俘虏们为尸体挖个洞。在储藏室里有白垩。然后让他们回家或者如果他们愿意的话就加入我们。记得提起Rogers领主会给他们的服务支付的钱。还要注意伤员。”

他感到他的肩膀疼痛着，他得去找Hank来看看。

“Raven，”他转身对着那个年轻的女人“把配偶和孩子带去他的房间，我们明天决定怎么处置他们。”他没有再看他们一眼就转过身去。

Annie在他的房间睡着了，因哭泣而疲惫不堪。但是Charles在紧闭的窗前踱来踱去试图去猜测外面正在发生的事。

他们就像Erik命令的那样在清理；他听见为阵亡者哭泣的声音，但是彻底的检查进行的很快并且不是很血腥。显然在Erik的士兵中有一些来自村庄的年轻人说服了Shaw那一边的投降，造成了一系列连锁反应。

至少这就是Charles在Moira对Sean大吼着说你已经疯了之前他可以从Sean骄傲的性格中得出的结论。

他在想同样的事是否也发生在自己的身上。他能感觉到Erik的情感漩涡即使在他虚弱的情况下，也依然狂放不羁。但是他克制地不去窥探更深。这感觉像是他对他少了太多尊重。现在，他在墙外监督着坟墓的挖掘，离得太远了。

他直觉的相信这个男人不会伤害Annie。Erik永远不会伤害‘他自己的孩子’，当他告诉年轻的金发alpha退后时他自己不是这么说的吗。但是Charles不了解Erik，再也不了。

八年是一段很长的时间而且人是会变的。尤其是被他们的感情干扰，摆弄。因此他关于女儿命运的决定要交到陌生人的手中。

一个甚至不会回头多看Charles一眼的陌生人，可能只是留下了对他蔑视。

下午的时候那个把他们护送回房间的年轻女alpha带着谨慎的微笑给他们带来了一些炖汤和干净的水。她注视着Annie的时候脑海里没有残忍，只有一些好奇还有泛起波澜的情感。她离开之后，Charles和他的女儿保持着他们一直共享的令人窒息的沉默。直到Annie问：

“父亲死了对吗？”

“是的，他死了。”

他没有加上‘而且我帮着杀掉了他’。

他不知道自己怎么会疯狂的进入Shaw脑中的污水然后抑制着他能找到的一切，本能，思想，仇恨。他知道的唯一一件事就是他不希望Erik受伤，所以他被逼地控制了他的配偶，他甚至不知道他能做到像这样。

他感觉到了Shaw的困惑，他的恐惧还有最后刀刺进时的痛苦。在一个黑暗的下水道吸走了一切之前，他被照亮了，炫目的亮光，那就是Shaw。和持有人那么不同，但Charles呆到了最后。就像一个孩子看着狼吃掉了它，他无法转移他的视线。然后他的配偶…死了。

他叹了口气。

Annie带着颓丧的目光慢慢地点了点头。然后她又抬头看他，眼泪在眼角凝结。

“Logan也会死吗？”

“亲爱的我不知道，我真的不知道。”

他在病房里检查了一整天他脑中部分颓败的闪光，看见这个男人已经到了怎样的程度。这是一个奇迹，他还在呼吸。

“这都是因为我，他想要保护我…”

“不，不要那样说！Logan很爱你，他会为你做一切但是他是一个能自己做决定的成年人。这一切都不是你的错，亲爱的。生活就是有时候会做一些这样的事。Hank会尽所有努力，我们期待最好的结果，好吗？Logan毕竟是一个非常强壮的男人。”

当Charles把湿透了的头发挪开她的脸，Annie抽噎着但是再次点头。

“我能为他祈祷吗？”

“如果这样做你会高兴的话。”

“我不认为他想要我去…”

Charles对着女儿沉思的脸露出一个虚弱的笑容然后吻了她的头。

“不，他也许不会。”

晚上Annie很快睡着了，依偎在Charles怀里但是他却无法闭上眼睛。

人们离开了，人们回来了，然后新的人到达了。一切都脱离了他的掌控，正在改变。

他颤抖了一下，身上出了一身冷汗。这不是焦虑；他的身体意识到他的大脑里有些东西重复一遍又一遍依旧无法理解。他的配偶死了，他们的结合被打破了。

Charles变成了一个俘虏去面对未知的未来，同时他变得比过去的十多年更自由了。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

第二天早上Charles觉得浑身像被马踩践过一样。在不足两个小时睡眠之后年轻的alpha，Raven，又返来带Annie去吃早餐。

“别担心，我保证不会有任何事发生在她身上的。”

他检查了她的大脑然后只发现了她在她喜欢的omega面前测试她的育儿技巧的景象，这让他感到头晕。他没有抵抗地让她带走了他的女儿；她会被照顾的很好，Charles也可以留给自己一些时间。

Moira拿来了一个洗漱用的盆，他尽最大的努力除去身上新鲜的，恶心的香味。他十几年的伴侣被埋在外面的白垩矿场还不超过一天， Charles不忠的身体已经开始向周围每一个alpha过度排放信息素来显示他现在严格来说是可再结合的。

他不想引诱任何人，为了他自己和别人着想，尤其不是那个他将要去见的男人。

Annie还不够年龄所以他成为了摄政者并且行使本职工作将Edrin城堡正式签字移交给了Rogers的委托人。昨天那个热血的男孩护送他下去。 他现在的心情亲切多了因为他的爱人已经醒来并且似乎脱离了危险，但还没有足够亲切到可以对着那些一路伴随他们的口哨声和嘘声假笑。当有人拉回了她的朋友并且宣告：

“等等，让Lehnsherr先来”这个男孩大笑着但是Charles无法控制地战栗。

当他们在一扇熟悉的门前停下，他明白为什么士兵会猜想他们在猜想什么了。Erik占据了Shaw的卧室。他从不会…

Alex敲了门然后在Charles进去之后关上了门。Erik坐在Charles老旧的早餐桌边，他面前有一摊纸。他们两个独处在这房中。

脱下了盔甲后的他比Charles记忆里显得更瘦了，他的脸上有着不符他年纪的深刻纹路。当然，Charles先前的预言成真了，他是一个非常英俊的男人。

“过来这里。”

他的声音冰冷又及其专注，然而Charles在走近的时候仍能感觉到他内心的情感风暴。

“签了这个，你就正式地将Edrin城堡移交给合法的王权贵族Rogers。你明白了？”

Charles点头然后他们的视线相遇但是Erik很快避开了他的视线。这感觉像Charles的胸膛就是扭曲的镜面，但是他必须继续前进。他拿过鹅毛笔在纸上签了字。Erik的肩膀上缠着干净的绷带，他能问到茴香消毒剂的味道。

“你的肩膀怎么样？”只是想要说些什么。

Erik盯着他看。

“好吧。Hank知道他在做什么。”

他们又沉默下来。Erik张了张嘴似乎要说些什么但是又闭上了。

“这就是所有的？”

“是。”

Charles很想就这样坐在另外一张椅子上，和他坐在一起。但是这不是他能决定的。他转身准备离开。

“等一下。”

他回头看见Erik站了起来。

“我知道你做了什么。”他脱口而出。

“我希望让你明白我知道你那天在桥上做了什么。很长一段时间我不知道。”

他的声音中充满了窒息的紧迫感，Charles必须承认这样一番熟练的讲话让他保持沉稳的努力似乎濒临消失。Erik深吸了一口气又接了下去。

“我以为那几个月都是一场骗局。我的一些想象哄骗我去想一些事，一些我想要看见的事。也许是为了在一场残酷的游戏里得到你想要从我这里得到的东西，或许是让我更容易给你一个孩子。当一切结束了你丢下了我。花了我三年我才明白。”

一连串的事最终水落石出但是没有愤怒，有的只是疲倦的悲伤；Charles不用去看，悲伤自发的充斥了整个房间。

“发生了什么？”

“我看见你了。”

Charles的呼吸停住了。什么时候？

“在Howard国王的葬礼上。你站在队伍里，我站在人群里。我不是离得很近但是足够近的让我意识到我的感情没有一点是欺骗。你在我的心里种下了疑虑。是真的吗？”

Charles咽下口水 “是的。”

Erik紧张地呼吸着。

“你让我怀疑我最坚信的东西。我对一切是那么的肯定，对你的爱，对我属于的地方，对我的未来。你把那一切夺走了。我那么相信你才请你进入我的大脑然后你滥用了我的信任。”

Charles因最后一句话而畏缩。Erik需要说出他想说的，不管这会伤害他多深。

alpha坐了回去。

“可是这不是我那天明白的唯一的一件事。你记得我认为你是个天真的人？你是个理想主义者，你一直是。该死，你是一个非常强大的人，并且极度危险。你知不知道你那套哲学理论带来了一系列的叛乱！现在外面有一大堆人准备为你嵌入他们脑子里的想法而牺牲自己的生命和社会地位。

“不，你不是那个天真的人，我才是。我开始意识到我的希望和计划是多么的可笑，那么不可实行。我还意识到我为了你的判断和期望而让自己成为了一个完全的奴隶，我发誓我再也不会这样了。我确定回来是一切的导火索，让我重新做回那个被遗弃的小傻瓜。

“我以为我在过去几年已经成长的太多，以至于为一个绝望的机会和你这样谈话而危及了这种成长。但是我还是想要。和你谈话，和你在一起。但是我已经走了三年了，留下你和一个你不想要的孩子还有一个猪一样的配偶。

“我感觉很内疚，我仍是觉得，并且随着时间的过去这种内疚变得越来越沉重，回来的愿望则变得越来越渺茫。我说服自己在过去的三年里你一定是讨厌我，比我讨厌你更讨厌我。但是然后，当我被迫回来，你救了我。就像你第一次救了我那样。没有一丝犹豫”

Erik抬头看他，用一种他独有的审视目光和Charles对视。这个‘结论’仿佛在屋中浓厚的接近实质。寂静的，Erik没有说出来。

他的手指穿梭在短发间挠着他的头。

“我不知道现在应该做什么。我知道怎么处理战败的敌人，还有囚犯，我知道怎么处理前任情人们。我知道怎么处理迷失的朋友，但是关于怎么处理你我却毫无头绪。所有人都希望我能。

我的一些士兵对关于应该如何处理一个被征服的omega似乎有着非常特别的想法.Darwin会因为我有这个想法打我，但是事实上是，比起我目前为止有过的其他想法，这样挺好的，或者事实上是不好的。我从不必和某个与我有如此多感情纠葛或毁灭之情的人当面对质。或是这就是我欠下的债。通常现在我试图拯救我自己的生命。”

Charles有些烦躁。

“我能坐下么？”

“嗯？好，当然。”

Charles滑进Erik对面的那个椅子。他把手折叠放在膝盖上，盯着它们看，试图处理所有刚刚加注在他身上的信息。

“你不欠我任何事。”在一会儿的沉默之后他开口，看向Erik烦躁不安的脸。

“如果不是你而是别人攻下了Edrin城堡，Annie的命运看起来会比现在更可怕。她的生命是你的，我觉得这是一个公平的交易。我真心为我给你造成的所有麻烦感到抱歉。即使我唯一的目的是为了让你安全，我知道我也不该辜负你对我的信任。我向你抱怨别人是怎样不把我当一个完整的人看，同一时间我拒绝了你那些实质的权利。我不会为此找借口；我能做的就是重复说对不起。但是相信我，当我说的时候我从来没有讨厌过你。我永远都做不到这点。”

Charles又把视线转回去看着他的手指，不敢再说其他。

“我想我现在该走了”过了一会儿他说并且Erik只是点了点头。

当他走到门口的时候Erik问道：

“你不睡在这里了？”

“不，我和Shaw在过去的几年都相处的不太好。”Charles带着一个虚弱悲伤的微笑走了。

他一定是回到了他的房间因为Erik没有在城堡走动的时候再看见他。

取而代之的是，他到食品室的时候偶然遇见了Annie。

一开始他只看见两个孩子检查着一箱苹果。当他问道他们在干什么的时候，男孩猛地抬头然后发出短促的尖叫，接着试图去拉边上的女孩和她一起，但是当女孩没有来得时候他就跑掉了。这时候他才意识到这是女子爵。看着一个小男孩被抓现行她还是把头高高的抬着，撅着嘴的动作带着一丝目中无人和自大。Erik着迷于她是那么像Charles。

“Raven说我们可以下来拿一些苹果。”

看起来他忠诚的朋友并没有违背他关于看好孩子的命令，不管怎样，他看见Angel一脸恼怒的在院子里跺脚并且他知道Raven的弱点。

Erik摇了摇头，“我不是到这里来责骂你的。”

当他想着他想告诉Charles什么。五百万件事涌入他的脑海，他知道这些事会很难说出口但是他还知道他要试图稍微说出一些。看着她仿佛在看着一张白纸。他从不擅长和孩子互动和他们单独相处说话。他盯着她手里的苹果想起了一些他在Darwin身上观察到的事还有他在城里的过分拥挤的房屋。

“你想要我帮你切吗？”

小女孩用一种不同的眼神望着他一会儿之后点了点头并且走的更近来把水果递给他。Erik向后靠在一张桌子上在女孩的视线下把他的刀拿出来。

“你知道我是谁吗？”他最终开口问道。

Annie又点了点头，Erik的心脏在胸膛里狂跳着。Charles告诉了她。

“你是杀了我父亲的人。”他的心脏又落回深处。

“是我。你还是不害怕我。”他把第一片苹果递给她。她拿过苹果并跳到他边上的桌子上吃着。

“爸爸总是说害怕不能改变任何事。”她咬了一口然后脸上绽出光彩。

“它们切开之后更好吃。”

Erik给自己切了一块，然后对她笑了笑。

“是的。”

“父亲是一个易怒的男人。他总是大吼大叫。他不喜欢我最好的朋友是一个omega或是当他带我去狩猎鹿的时候我会哭。爸爸在这之前和之后都和他谈过然后父亲也冲爸爸大喊大叫。但爸爸是坚强的所以我不必再那样做了。”她拿过下一片。“我不喜欢事物死去的时候，即使我知道所有事物最后都会死去。我只是不想这样的事发生。或者去做这样的事。这感觉很不好。”

“是的。从来都不好。”

在把苹果片放进嘴里之前，女孩探究地看着他。

“爸爸跟我说过一些关于你的其他的事。我为什么不应该害怕。”

“他说了什么？”

她犹豫着。“我不该谈起这个，跟任何人…但是他说你就像我们一样。是不同的。”

她是指？

“你知道爸爸是可以看见人们的想法和感觉？我能感觉到雨。不只是当它落在我身上。我可以在雨来之前感觉到，当它还是云的时候。当我是个婴儿的时候，我生气的时候我可以让雷云出现。我也许能再做一次，但是这一次是有目的性的，爸爸告诉我。你能做什么？”

Erik自始至终都只是盯着他边上的小女孩。他的女儿。Charles和他的完美的聪明的喜欢切片苹果，有一个omega作为最好的朋友并且可以预知雨的女儿。他突然有一股冲动想哭。他放下了切剩的苹果然后把紧张的念头加在刀上。刀一开始没有改变，然后它摇晃着开始有节奏的卷曲。Annie的眼睛因这次展示睁大着。

“哇…”她小心地伸出手指去触摸缓慢移动的金属。她修长纤细的手指，看上去就像Erik的。他不能再控制住他的眼泪。

“你为什么哭了？”她稚嫩的声音里有着太多的担心。

“一切都好吗？”

“是的，都好。所以…刚刚和你一起在这里的男孩，是你最好的朋友？”

“是的。”孩子因话题的突然改变而困惑着，依然等待着一个解释关于为什么一个像他一样坚强的士兵会哭泣但是她还是回答了。

“他的名字是Peter。他长大之后想当一个天文学家。我想他能够做到的。他可以和他爸爸坐在一起看一整夜星星，比我能看的时间长多了。我喜欢当我们一起数星星然后在爸爸在纸上画点之后连上线，但是我经常很快就睡着了。”

“你们一起看星星？”

“对啊，我们还能用Hank当恋人般的球体。”

Erik笑着擦去了眼里的湿润。

“这太棒了！你还喜欢什么？如果你长大之后不想做天文学家的话想做什么？”

Annie的脸，本因Erik的笑声变明亮的脸又变低沉了。

“我一直以为我会成为Edrin城堡的女伯爵。现在我不知道要做什么。但是我喜欢动物。你见过我的小马了吗？虽然它现在是你的小马，我想。”

Erik把手放在他女儿的肩膀上然后看向她的眼睛。

“我为我带给你的所有不幸感到抱歉。你是一个极好的女孩而我是一个坏男人。但是这世界上没有什么可以让我带走你的小马。那是你的并且没有人会告诉你别的答案，你明白我说的吗？我不会让那发生的。”

“真的吗？！噢谢谢你，太谢谢你了。阁下。”

Annie激动地抱住了他，把她瘦小的身体靠在他身上。Erik用力地回抱了她。他迟到了八年之后，终于能把他的女儿拥在他的臂膀里。

“噢，你一定要来，你要看看他。他是一个omega但是他及其活跃。他的名字是Chippy因为他皮肤上有着深色的斑点，他还有蓝色的眼睛。他太不可思议了！”他由着自己被拉出去到外面的马厩。  
这个结实的小东西厚着脸皮地从别的马那里偷吃燕麦的行为确实很不可思议。

晚上的时候Erik会见了他的士兵。尽管他很享受下午和Annie在一起的时光，但战争还没有结束。他们需要讨论下一步行动。他们都意见一致地表明即使是很不情愿地决定，他们还是会在战争中加入Rogers的武装力量。

他离他们有四天的路程，如果他们明天撤营他们可以准时到达。当Erik宣布他要将Edrin城堡托付给前任的omega摄政者管理时，Alex小小地抱怨了一番，但是当他被提醒到Darwin还在他们熟练的照料中并且可能不久就会把他取而代之之后他就闭嘴了。

Erik亲自去告诉了Charles。他不能相信他回到了他的旧房间。

“所以你要回去参加战争。”

“是的，我们不得不。我们对Rogers发过誓言而且我不准备去打破它。”

“我明白。”Charles的脸微微发红，两个脚踝不由自主地勾搭在一起；有一些东西在他舌尖上徘徊他却无法说出口。

“你会回来吗？我是指战后？”

“…如果一切都按照计划，是的。Darwin是我的朋友，我不会丢下他。”

“很好。这很好。他看上去像是一个可敬的朋友。”

下一句话更像是一句匆忙的嘟囔而不是一句话。

“拜托，拜托照顾好你自己。注意你的肩膀。你一定要完好无损地回来。”

“对，你要！”Annie早已躺在毯子下面但是大大的蓝眼睛聚精会神看着门框边发生的事。

两个男人都对她笑着。

“我会尝试的，我保证。晚安。”

“晚安。”

Erik走了几步之后转过头说；

“Charles？谢谢你。”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Erik的部队轻装出发，他们把行李全都留在了Edrin城堡，并增派了一部分兵力来确保它们的安全。

Erik离开前留下命令，Charles在他离开的时间掌权，但是士兵们并不以为然，更没有尊重的意思。尽管一直卧床不起的Darwin再三强调了Erik的命令，他们仍然对要听从一个omega的命令这个事实感到恼怒，此刻的情况依旧艰难。

Charles知道如果想保住他的家不卷入麻烦，他必须做些什么来取得士兵们的支持。他能想到最合理的办法就是慰劳他们的胃。他提供了城堡储存的干香肠和餐用啤酒。满足了这堆陌生的alpha至少两种急切的欲望。

而另一个大麻烦是要保证他们不会碰触其他omega。因为Darwin的命令和Raven的怒火保护着他们，士兵们不敢染指Charles或是hank又或是angel。但是在城堡工作的其他omega对他们而言都是可以狩猎的对象。于是Charles只好把大多数的omega遣送回家。他对自己的无能感到愤怒但这是唯一保全他们安全的方法。

考虑到Moira还有Peter，他很高兴Sean能留下，即使这个留下的理由曾经是多么悲伤。是Sean的母亲亲手将他赶走。

Shaw从来就不是一个受爱戴的统治者，恰恰相反，他选择领导了一场扳倒残暴前国王的叛乱，而不是顺从的做出一个符合从很有名望的工人家庭出身的最年长的Alpha该有的举动。Sean看上去似乎已经接受了断绝亲子关系这个事实，或许是他不明白这件事情的严重性，又或许他只是喜欢Moira一直在他身旁，像以前那样继续像只小犬一般笨拙地向她求爱。 

最奇怪的是，Charles拒绝戴上鳏夫应该佩戴传统围巾的举动缓解了紧张的气氛。他出席了村民在白垩矿场举办的仪式。他只是想和那些悲痛的人们呆在一起。Charles也感受到Shaw曾经带给他的伤痛。他痛恨的这个男人，但这个男人曾经对他是那么的重要，占据着他生活的大部分，放手比他想象的更艰难。而这个他并不完全信赖的仪式正在帮助他解决这个问题。

但他不会遮挡脖子上的记号。

这个举动虽然让牧师对他投来不满的目光，却反而让他接受到了士兵们的欢呼声以及各式各样的支持还有敬佩。太多的士兵在教士们的积极鼓舞下离开家乡参战。人们对此不以为然。几乎没有人真的哀悼Shaw的倒台所以他们能够理解Charles的做法。但是，传统就是传统。如果Charles没有建立起如此高的声望，士兵们的反应或许会完全不同。

但是当Charles请求人们在士兵的监管下清理和修复破损的城堡，他们没有逃避反而是都来提供帮助。

Charles甚至不知道，他是在为谁整修城堡。

也许是为了即将在战后的土地分配中获得这个城堡的人。

不是为了他，也不是为了他的女儿。他们留在这里的希望十分渺茫。

除非城堡被一个有alpha孩子的贵族继承并且选择接受Charles作为伴侣，否则这里就容不下他们。但是谁又会那么选择呢、如果Rogers继任，战后将会有许多合适的omegas被作为战利品瓜分，他们大多都比Charles更年轻更令人满意。这还没算上那些会被抛上交换市场的胜利者的子女。

最大的可能是他们被赶出城堡，成为平民。因为阶级差异他并不抵触这种想法，他只希望可以用自己的力量养活Annie。

但是不管他的知识多丰富，能够允许没有配偶的omega做的职业并不多，如果他顺应现实，他只能选择成为一个老师，至少这样可以保证Annie留在他身边。

他必须在人群里找到一个合适的伴侣，尽管他一点都不想和别人的人生再捆绑在一起。当然，别人不包括Erik，抱有希望的声音在他的脑海中响起，但是在没有Erik的原谅或是相信的情况下，他不会在Erik回来后把自己强加给他。

再说，所有的情节都建立在Charles有自主选择权的假设下。事实上他并不能。 没有人会允许Charles作为学院的拥有者或者教授来继续他的项目。

Charles忙于清理城堡，向商人写信告知他们变化的局势，期望他们能为这个国家带回更多的商品。似乎只有这样，他才能使自己分心。

Erik离开三天了，这里还有更需要他关心的事。他正在院子里和泥瓦匠交谈的时候Hank大声地叫他，让他不得不赶去病房。Logan快撑不住了。 

Charles从来没有告诉过hank他的天赋。他从心底喜爱他但是只有这件事是他不能知道的。如果他有Annie或者Erik的天赋…

不，他没有。他甚至想象不出来如果他告诉Hank自己可以进入别人脑子，他会是什么反应。

Hank还是察觉到了一些蛛丝马迹。Charles不知道他是怎么样对自己解释这些的，也许是认为Charles只是简单的拥有让人安心的能力，所以他总是让Charles去安慰那些受了重伤卧病在床或是即将死去的人们。

Logan自从那日袭击之后一直没有从高烧里醒来。病魔在他身体里肆虐，不管Hank或Betty给他喂了多少水或汤，他的身体都会立刻将每一滴进入他身体的水变作汗流了出来。

空气里弥漫着草药和酒精的味道，如此的沉重压抑。Hank用尽了一切手段来保持他胸口巨大伤口的干净。但现在已经是他能做到的极限了。出血的情况已经缓解，伤口也没有明显的感染和化脓的趋势。但是高烧不止的Logan越来越虚弱了。

Charles尽他所能来减轻了他的痛苦，但是Logan脑中混乱脱节的画面不停地冲击着他，他有些不堪重负。他不知道还能做什么或是从哪里开始。

这都无关紧要了。他必须进入他的脑子，也许还有其他办法，也许他还能做些什么。

模糊的画面上，一个女人头上戴着白色的丝带，豁去牙齿的笑容给他的冲击却像一个拳头打在他的脸上。她的笑容消失了、她在哭泣，挣扎着远离Logan，扑进Charles的怀抱。啜泣着，带着泪水不停地亲吻他，如此重复着，就像一个可怕的循环，她眼神空洞，一动不动地躺在那张床上。

她双腿间的床单早已鲜血染透，呈现出一种深红。他就这样失去了她。没有尽头的不公的失去，令人窒息的一切。 

Charles通过观察他时拼凑破碎的记忆和画面已经足够清楚了Logan的故事。看见这些回忆直到最后还在折磨他实在是太痛苦了。他无法忍受这个。他握起他朋友的大手，轻轻的抚摸。

他说：“Logan，求你了Logan，你能听见我说话吗？”

Logan没有反应。直到Charles叫了两三遍他的名字，他脑中的一副画面忽然变得明亮清晰。这也仅仅是湍急的瀑布中的一片小小的浮木，但Charles却紧紧地抓住了他。那不像是他，至少不是他现在的样子。在Logan的脑海里，他始终是那个记忆里初见的小男孩。

“Logan，我在这儿。Annie每天都来看你，她想你了。你知道吗，她没有放弃你带给她的希望。”

当Annie出现在他记忆的画面里，Charles强迫他们停留在那里。

然后画面转变成他们三个一起在乡间。Logan扶着她骑上小木马，她发出激动的笑声，Charles还是忍不住露出担忧的神色。

Charles的呼吸开始变得沉重，因为长时间呆在一个野蛮的大脑里而感到身体劳损。

但这个方法起作用了，他引出并维持越多的美好的画面，来对抗那些更古老、更黑暗的记忆狂暴的冲击，更多美好的记忆也开始闪现。

Moira在给Annie编头发，Peter在追赶Charles，孩子们围着Hank像连珠炮似的问着各种各样的问题。Charles穿着绿色，带刺绣的宽松上衣，在他腿伤苏醒后Charles给他的吻。即使此刻他头痛欲裂，看着曾经笨拙的动作，Charles还是忍不住的笑了。

Logan和仆人坐在一起喝酒，大笑。Charles加入了他们的纸牌游戏。Moria穿着淡紫色的裙子，头上是Peter和Annie为她戴的鲜花。

然后Erik出现在画面里。他看起来就像他离开前那样，高高瘦瘦，带一点孩子气。

这是关于他不多的画面之一，还有一些别的。

Erik搂着Charles的肩膀，露出一个稍微有些吓人的露齿的笑容。当Moria加入了他，他知道这不再只是记忆了。他们一起在河边，Hank在沙子上不知道在画些什么。Sean也在那里，Peter骑在他的背上。Betty带来了花茶，Annie开心的在她周围转圈。

Logan躺在温暖柔软的草地上。这感觉那么真实。草茎被他的体重压弯，湿润的泥土，带着夏天和阳光的气息。

快乐的声音渐渐的减弱，淹没在噪音里。光线也变得暗淡。这是那次Charles陪着人们喝酒，而Logan没有在那里。

Charles就这样望着他，看着他表情轻松，呼吸均匀。

Erik

他已经睡着了。

不再是高烧下的昏迷，仿佛只是陷入一场长眠。Charles因为把他的力量用到了极限，已经筋疲力尽。他感觉画面变得狭隘。死去的女人的画面还有那一个画面再也不会逗留在记忆里。他发现他的脸湿了。他哭了。尽管如此，这就是那个重生在他心中那个难以置信的细心的希望。 

在Charles呼唤Hank之后，他马上冲到床边。他们谁都没有再说些什么。但是第二天，高烧终于开始消退了，伤口也开始愈合。Hank，一个从青少年时期开始就没有如此直白地表露过自己的心情的人，把Charles拉进他的怀里。紧紧地抱着他。力气大得使Charles快要窒息。

他们都笑的像小孩子似的，在三天后Logan醒来时，这种欢乐甚至还在膨胀。Logan依旧很虚弱，昏昏沉沉，但他却醒着，他的眼睛就像以前一样明亮，足以证明这个男人已经死里逃生。他只是觉得很饿，并不记得太多事情。

但他刚好赶上了远方信鸽带给Edrin城堡的好消息。

Stane倒台了。他的追随者们随之投降。战争已经结束。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Erik从马背上取下毯子铺在地上。

战争终于结束了。

他环顾四周，到处都能看见Rogers的旗帜在风里飘扬，酒水在不停地流淌，营地里的喧哗不断，好像士兵们想要释放所有的压力，疲惫还有恐惧。

那滩被处死的不愿投降的将军（数量远远少于Erik的预期）的血已经干了。Rogers被带到了帐篷间的过道上。

第二天早上贵族们就会签署合约的初稿，而现在士兵们只顾着欢庆。

Rogers的配偶也在庆祝。 

Stark一直在前线和他们一起战斗，他的战略，他制造的机械都帮助他们赢得了这场战斗，亦是这场战役。Erik带领部队抵达的时间刚刚好。这个计划充满了不保险的因素，但是对于他们来说取得Stane的首级才是第一要务，剩下的一切自然就会依次实现。

Anthony Stark准确地预测了他的伎俩。如果使一群强硬的士兵直接攻击他，Stane便会求饶，这样就会让他们掉入他准备的圈套。由Romanov旗下的射手们组成，当然还有一大部分Coulson和Rogers的步兵。

同样还会闯入用尖刺做成的战壕以及一些由Stark的儿时玩伴Potts女士制造的军事设备。

战斗开始后仅仅一个小时，Stane就死去了。在战场的边缘，被他受伤的战马压在身下把他活活压死了。而战争没有马上结束，因为人们都没有意识到Stane已经死去。当他的死讯传开后，Stane的阵营纷纷投降。战斗结束了。

现在Rogers向着那些为他战死和为他而活的士兵们举起酒杯致敬。他没有喝太多从临近村庄运来的葡萄酒。只是用骄傲，明亮的笑容望着那些正在欢庆的士兵。

直到他的配偶，一个贵族王子，从他与好友Victoria一边欢笑一边畅饮的地方起身。然后，拉起他的手，一路伴随着欢呼声和口哨声，把他拉进了一边他的私人营帐。甚至连Erik也没有对此皱眉。

这场战争只损伤了一小部分士兵，Raven和Alex都没有受伤。他可以无愧地回去面对Angel和Darwin了。大多数他的士兵都从职责中解放出来，因为他们不需要再这样做了。

然而，Erik还承诺了会设法帮助这片土地的恢复。他已经向高级执法官提出允许他先回到Edrin城堡去展开工作。值得一提的是，他受伤的朋友还在等待着他。

Coulson只是抓着他的肩膀，轻轻地说道：

“中士，你现在是个英雄了。你可以做任何你想做的”

Erik微微一笑，把这句话当成准许他离开的凭证。但是他想要什么呢？他明白他有权得到一些报酬，他需要多少钱呢？他可以要求些什么呢？土地吗？

一小块首都以外的土地，有一栋上好的坚固的房子。这应该是一个合理的补偿。

他们出发后的第二天，Raven忽然开始剧烈地头疼。当Erik的思绪终日处于游荡的状态。  
他可以继续守卫这条路并且扩大他的生意。他可以让他的朋友们和他生活在一起。不是所有的人以及他们的七大姑八大婆们，只是一小部分要好的朋友。而不是拿着稳定的收入，组建一个大家庭然后照顾他们。

他想知道，当家里有一个像Charles一样美好的omega和一个像Annie一样可爱的女儿在等待他是什么感觉。当然，这只是一个不可能的幻想。

因为不会再有其他omega像Charles一样美好了，他也不会再有其他的女儿。Erik甚至不知道Charles想要的是什么。当然他对自己是有感情的，否则他也不会救自己。但是Charles是想要像从前一样的友谊还是想要在理论上成为他的伴侣呢？

Erik的身体对第二个假设蠢蠢欲动。这会让他在此再次变成那个沉溺在蓝眼睛小妖精里的受骗者么？他暗自否定。但是他不能否认每次想到Charles，他的胃都在因此紧张颤动。以他难以置信的天赋Charles会用多久发现自己的想法？他该怎么做？Charles现在已经强大很多，在那张甜美的脸庞下涌动着强大的力量。

Erik忍不住骂自己。这样对他不公平。Charles曾经做了那么多来保护自己。

对啊，他们都可以成为相互侵略破坏的人。但是他们又从初见起就对彼此有着吸引力。也许对Charles来说不是，但是对他来说，他发现有别人和他一样有着特殊能力，要不是 Charles的鼓励，他不会开始锻炼自己的天赋。也就不会明白掌控金属会成为他生命中重要的组成部分。

他也变得更强大了。他们就像一大锅豌豆中特别的两颗。对此他心里除了骄傲没有其他。

事实上，应该是三颗豌豆。他意识到他还不知道Annie作为他们两个的结合会有多强大。他们之中有那么多可能性存在，如果他们有更多的孩子，孩子们会拥有什么样的天赋呢？Charles明显很爱Annie，也许他会改变主意再要其他的孩子。这样他们就可以拥有一群健康的聪明的孩子，喜爱切片苹果，神乎其神的天赋。

不，不，他又在做梦了。就算他们完全信任彼此并且Charles也深爱他。Omega的政治形势也不会允许有这些想法。

Edrin城堡胜利者们争相追逐的一个巨大，高价值的奖品。Charles，一个英俊的有着贵族出生，并且足够年轻可生育的omega，也属于奖品的一部分。无论谁将得到那个城堡都不会愚蠢的不要他的。

最有可能的候选者是Coulson家族和Potts家族。Coulson家族的长子和Charles一样大，但是至今仍是单身并且寡居了很久一段时间。Potts迄今为止都拒绝拥有伴侣，但是她也许会被像Charles一样聪慧的，直率的，迷人的omega所吸引。

该死的！他必须停止把Charles想成迷人的。他还是这么想了，但是这些想法不会帮助Erik。不是他不想将这些固执的想法赶走。

他需要真实的，稳定的，没有人能轻易从他那里夺走的东西。

这是他人生中第一次，他有稳定的经济可以提供一个omega一种不只有尊敬的生活方式。但是他想要的那个人，他却得不到。整个旅程里，他满脑子都是在演示各种各样会发生的情形。他必须坚强起来，让自己为不可避免的失望做好准备。

然后，他终于回来了，骑着马穿过打开的城门。他第一眼看见的是一个棕头发的女人正拎着一篮莴苣从主台阶上下来——Moira，如果他没有记错。她身后的是Charles。

当那个女人发出喜悦的尖叫，Charles只是愣愣的松开了拎着的胡萝卜。那是一种Erik从没见过的释然在他脸上蔓延。他大大的蓝眼睛充满了光彩，低声说了感谢上帝后终于露出了一个接近于大笑的笑容出现在他红润的唇角。

一切就是这样的。

他是那么希望Charles会向他跑来，将他的脸靠在他还套在马镫上的腿，把他拉下马然后亲吻他。然后下一秒看上去Charles正要这样做。

他跑了一会，穿过铺着砾石的院子，他停了下来。用带着激动，难以置信的愉悦，混杂着尴尬的复杂神情望着他。

他站直了身子，擦掉他工人服装上的污渍，用像一种欢迎真正的君主的方式欢迎他们归来。 

Erik从马背上滑下然后向他走近。在他抵达之前，他焦急地考虑着，他已经想好了一个明确的方案关于来到之后改如何应对。现在他亲自见到了Charles，他知道他没必要那样做了。

人类是一个奇怪的动物，比简单的计划要复杂和奇怪得多。Erik为此感到高兴。Charles是一个有吸引力的即将被交易的omega。他是他所有美好幻想的对象，他也是一个活生生的人。

他所有的幻想，欲望。同样矛盾的感情。

他不需要为这一切寻找答案。他们会一起找到一个答案。

这是第一次，他们明白没有随时到来的危险笼罩着他们。是的，他们的状况会在一段时间之内得到改变，在不是很遥远的未来。但是现在，作为两个自由人。他们允许自己呆在对方身边，至少是同一个阶层。他们终于可以抛却过去，开展他们的未来。

他希望自己可以就那样把他揽入自己的怀中，久久地抱着他。在合适的地点，不会再造成重大的失礼。Charles轻轻歪了头，给了他一个试探性的但是真诚的开心笑容。他是读到了自己的心吗？他不在乎。他不怕他，至少不是像这样。正当Erik准备说些什么的时候，Alex插进两人中间问Darwin在哪。

“他还在病房，但是已经恢复得很好。我想他好像对Hank一见钟情了。”

“什么?那个omega医生？这个小混蛋。我要去揍他，我在战场上拼杀，而他居然和omega调情！我要把他揍的连他妈妈都不认识他！”

Alex脸因愤怒而变得有些扭曲，跺着脚走进了城堡。Charles对自己笑了一下，视线又重新移回Erik身上。

“不好意思，我需要刺激他一下。我真高兴你回来了。”

“嗯。我觉得他活该。我也很高兴。”

他们又重新陷入寂静。敞开心扉仍然是一件很困难的事，尤其是当两个人都没有经验。

站在Erik身后的Raven忽然清了清嗓子。

“喔，我为我的失礼抱歉。请进来吧，我们正准备做炖菜，但是我想我们需要更丰盛的东西。我们有啤酒，但红酒不多了，还有能用来垫饥的咸面包。Angel和Peter陪着Annie在图书馆呢。你们知道她能读书了吗？我有一些用她母语写成的书，她简直爱死它们了。”

大家都跟着Charles进入了大会堂，他让他们在那里讲述发生了什么。大约三十分钟之后，Alex一边大声地咀嚼着炖菜一边加入了讨论，并提供了他独有的更多丰富多彩的故事版本。他心安理得的被大家嘲笑，他仍为Darwin的安好感到满足。对于Charles的捉弄，他显然发现了而且觉得Hank其实很可爱。

接下来Erik度过了他想念太久了的宁静安详的两周。经过了这么多年的战争，他太怀念这样的日子了。

他们付了士兵的军饷，解散了营帐。开始准备迎接这片土地的新主人了。

Erik才发现，自己很享受关于政府裁员和调节税收的工作。虽然大多数工作是Charles完成的。他还明白了，只是因为他在这个男人周围，但这不意味着他不一定会变回以前的样子。

他现在更成熟更理智了。他懂得如何更好地掌控自己的感情。而且，Charles也不再是那个健忘的，糟糕的只能讨好别人的男孩了。

相反的，Erik正慢慢的刻意地使自己成为一个有能力的年轻的主管，亲切的同时也知道什么时候地方的诉状在测试他的大度。他穿着简单的长袍，很高兴的留起明亮的红色胡子。不会再有人对他曾经一向刮的很干净胡子指指点点。Erik觉得这非常适合他。

Charles加入了他们的每一次检查，他终于从高耸的城堡里解放出来，领略了Shaw曾统治的土地，见到了他从来没有见过的地方。

如果有人对他抱以不敬的表情，Erik很确定他们会立刻停止。

当然，在他们一起忙于工作的时候，他们不会想起曾经发生的事情的时候，他们开始和彼此交谈，尽管又会结束。但Erik还是很享受和Charles一起相处的时光。

当他们都开始专注当下，珍惜当下。他们仿佛重新认识了彼此一遍，开始注意过去的八年改变和不变点点滴滴。

然后一只信鸽来了，带来了领土已经被大概分配完毕的消息。Edrin城堡将属于Coulson家族。高级执法官已经在到达的途中。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Charles很忙。作为领主，他能对自己的领地与人民的福祉做出影响的日子已经不多了。

该死的，他一定要做到最好才行。

城堡里不能继续开办学校了，于是他买了一个翻新过的旧村舍，并写信给一个曾经就作物轮作问题和他有过频繁书信往来的女修道院院长，希望她能派一些修道士和修女来当老师。他下达了指令，把街道上曾经作为作战遮挡物的垃圾全部清理干净。最终他还通过了Shaw拖延已久的污水处理法令。

他把脑海中闪现的每个想法都传达给Erik。而Erik会帮他实现它们。

Charles从未有过这样的体验，可以毫无窒碍地推行事项，可以和另一个人共担责任。他喜爱着其中的每一秒。他们没怎么谈论过私人问题，他觉得还挺好的。他喜欢他们现在的相处模式，暂且把复杂的感情问题搁置一边。

但这并不意味着他们身边的人也和他们一样。有天Moira红着眼眶拿着一束紫菀javascript:void(0)花来找Charles。

“他又这么干了。”

“他干什么了，亲爱的？送你花？”

“这是我最喜欢的花。还带着我最喜欢的颜色。他只有19岁！我比他大十岁。他到底图我什么？”

“我想你应该去问他这个问题，不是问我。”

“他说他爱我，他把我描述得太美好，但那不是真的，那不是我。他说他想成为我的伴侣。”

Charles拉着Moira，和她一起坐到东面围墙外的石凳上。

“哪些不是真的呢？”

“他不停地在说，我有多么善良，忠诚，强大…我知道抱怨这些有多可笑！但是他并不只是说说而已，他几乎在称颂我！”

“Moira，如果没有你的善良、忠诚和强大，我可能早就迷失了自己。他没有信口编造。有人因为你的本真而爱上你真是太美妙了。唯一的问题是：你也爱他吗？”

“我-我不…他太小了。”

“亲爱的，你陪我在城堡的这段时间里一共有多少人追求你？”

“大概6个。”

“是八个，不要低估自己。那么，有几个你在认识一两天之后就让他们别再烦你了？”

“那些人卑劣下流，他们想利用我，想要我的身体…大概四个吧。”

“好，那第五、第六和第七个呢？”

“他们太烦人了，他们想让我和他们一起离开，他们无法供养我和Peter，数不清的理由，Charles你知道的！”

“而你每次都轻易地摆脱了他们。你直截了当地表明态度后他们就识趣地走开了。那么第八个为什么还在你身边？你们多久以前认识的？两年前？在这两年里，你从来都没有开口让他放手，不像你对其他人一样。为什么？”

“他不一样，他很会奉承我——”

“他们都奉承你，alpha都这样。”

“…我喜欢他在我身边。他让我很开心，在他身边我很放松，感觉没有那么多顾虑。”

Charles微笑起来。

Moira叹道，“他太小了。” 

“这根本不要紧。别把不是理由的理由堆叠起来。如果你真的喜欢和他在一起，就和他在一起。他肯定是喜欢和你在一起的。我还是不确定他为什么会发起叛乱，但我猜应该不是为了我。”

Moira发出哼哼的声音，同时大笑着。她拥抱了Charles，把脸埋进他的肩膀里。两个人对彼此的身体是如此的熟悉。他会想念她的。

“谢谢你，Charles。答应我：听从你自己的建议。”

“我不知道你在说什——”

“啊！”

她伸出手指抵住他的嘴唇。

“不。好好想一想。我要走了，去让某个锲而不舍的红发小子高兴一下。”

“你是要去——？”

“不，那个我还需要一点时间来考虑。不过还有很多事不需要结合就可以做。这也是我给你的建议，等下一次你巡检回来的时候。”

“Moira！”

她调皮地笑着，起身离开。

巡检。

尽管他们已经避开那么多的问题，他和Erik还是不能也不会避免和对方有近距离的身体接触。而且这对他影响不小。

Charles发现自己忍不住凝视穿着老旧破损的制服的Erik，满脑子想的都是把他的制服扯下来。同样的，每一次Erik望着他，或是触碰他的时候，他都能感觉到欲望的浪潮在起伏。尽管他发过誓不会读他的想法。

但是这些欲望只是一个健康的alpha对一个单身的omega的正常反应，仅此而已。尽管Erik在他们相处时，比他对其他人要表现得更为礼节性。

当他们回来的时候，Erik总是会帮助他下马。其实Charles完全可以自己来，但是这给了他们接触的机会，能够更加靠近彼此而不逾礼节。

Erik的手扣住他的腰，他握住Alpha的肩膀。他一直以为自己微微的脸红和Erik总是花太久确保他安全下马这样的举动没人察觉，但有天他看到Darwin翻了个白眼大笑起来。

他们不能这样下去了。这会把一切复杂化，比如他们此刻拥有的平静，再比如能够一起坐在西围墙边看着Sean，Alex，Raven和村庄里的年轻人在落日下进行球赛的，这样的时光。

Hank会令人难以置信地大声咒骂着来给他们加油，他平时可从不这样。这位omega已经放松了许多。即使他多年前就已离开修道会，他还是没有对任何一个alpha感到着迷或者表露出丝毫兴趣过。

两天前，Charles发誓他看见了Hank在和Alex调情。或者至少以他那种独有的笨拙的方式在调情，而Alex则全然摸不着头脑。

但Darwin却明白他的意思，当Angel教Peter一些完全不适合九岁孩子听的数字童谣[注]的时候，他和城堡的医生还有Annie站在了同一阵线。

Charles瞥了Erik一眼，他因眼前的场景露出了捕食者似的危险笑容。他穿着一件Shaw的旧深蓝色上衣，比他那套厚重的制服来得更适合这样温暖的夏末夜晚。他舒展开修长的四肢躺在地上，肩膀不再紧绷，他看上去非常轻松、满足，让人难以置信地美丽。他注意到Charles正在看着他，转过头去，笑容里带着光彩。

“她们要结成伴侣了。Raven 和 Angel。”

“噢，是吗？那真是太好了！”

Charles回报以微笑。

“她们看上去真相爱。”

“是啊。但是Angel有几个条件：只有Raven保证至少三年内她们不考虑要孩子，她才会答应她的求婚。她想回到Corial，旅行一段时间，做点生意，然后再要孩子。”

Charles笑了。

“姑娘甚合我意。在我看来，她选对了Raven，她是一个好女孩，也是一个好Alpha。”

Erik笑着点点头，然后他看上去想说些什么，他的笑容消退了。

“那个高级执法官，Coulson。他也是个好Alpha。他会对你好的。”

Charles困惑地眨了眨眼。

“你觉得Coulson会要我？”

Erik注意到了话中隐含的惧意。

“不是要强迫你！我说了，他是个好人，是个好Alpha。但是他很快就会成为这里的领主，你会成为他的配偶。”

“你怎么会这样认为？我是一个叛徒的鳏夫，而Coulson现在是这个国家最富有的人之一。他可以轻易找到一个比我优秀的omega。而且——”

“没有人比你更好。”

Charles愣住了，而Erik为脱口而出的话语脸红了。他勉强移开视线转过头去，望向远方的陆地。

“Coulson不是傻瓜，他也有眼睛。他永远不会拒绝你的。你也不会拒绝他，他可以给你稳定的生活，给Annie一个未来。上周我不停地在想我要怎么融入这里。我应该离开，这才是唯一明智的想法，但我不愿，我也无法让自己这么做。我不停地在幻想里把自己当作你的爱人，Charles曾经是Shaw的配偶，他也可以做Coulson的。但同时我脑海里所有的常识都在尖叫着说这一切是多么的可笑，这对你和我都是侮辱。但是我不能走，不能再一次离开你。我要在这里陪着你，你是我的家人。”

他回过头，看见Charles血色全无的脸。

“我不知道……”

Erik疑惑地歪着头。

“你没有读我的心？”

“我认为我不应该。我觉得你不会喜欢，所以我没有。”

现在换成Erik无言地看着他。

“Charles，我不想让你干涉，改变我的想法，但是欢迎你来读我的心。这是你的天赋，我怎么能禁止你使用它呢？”

看上去这个想法令他惊愕不已。

“我们的天赋是我们重要的一部分，这是你教会我的。这个社会也许没有准备好接受它，但是这并不意味着我不应使用它，而你也不该限制你自己。”

Charles的眼睛湿润了，他透过水雾看到Erik脸上担忧的神情。

“我可以吗？现在？”

“当然。”

得到这句话，Charles进入了Erik的脑海。在某些方面，那里和八年前一样，充满了温情和对他的爱。但是它又是不一样的。

少了些狂热，不像Erik从前的意识，但是更具条理，更深刻，其间少了冲动但拥有了更多的经验。力量与信任。

如果Charles被问起，他会说他无法形容这种感觉。安全？完满？就像拼图上的最后一块，他现在完整了。只有在这一刻，他才真正明白为什么。

Erik的感情映射或者充填完整了他。那也是他的感情。他一直都爱着Erik，不只是欲望或者像朋友一样需要他，而是爱。在经历了近十年以及伴侣的死亡，他才意识到这一点。

Charles试图说些什么但是他已经哽咽着说不出话来。Erik就在他的身边，和他如此地靠近，依然不敢碰触他。这个傻瓜害怕Charles会拒绝他，就好像Charles真的能这么做一样，无论很久以前他曾在那座桥上说了什么。

Charles正要找回自己的声音，却被从球场上传来的欢呼喊叫打断了。

Sean的队伍获胜了，他们一边笑着庆祝一边朝他们走来。Erik慢慢和他分开，虽然完成这个动作其实只需一瞬间。他们被人群冲散，直到第二天清晨才再次单独相见。

他们骑马到另一个村落处理倒塌的庙宇。随从的存在使得他们无法继续讨论这一话题，即使Charles在前夜几乎把自己逼疯了。

Erik爱他，他也爱着Erik，他需要告诉他这个，越快越好。这名alpha 刚回到城堡的时候仍有犹豫。他一直等到Darwin离开才把Charles从座位上抱起来。这一次，Charles没有再放手。

他直直地望进他热切的眼眸，进入了他充满了矛盾与渴望的大脑。然后他笑着勾住Erik的脖子拉近他，吻了他。一开始只是蜻蜓点水般，但是Erik迅速张开了口，然后这个吻变得更深入，缠绵。他们等待这一刻已经太久了。

他们的身体就像是为彼此打造的一般，Charles能够让自己和Erik贴合得如此自然，Erik紧紧拥抱着他，正如Charles所渴望的那样。就算此刻烽烟四起，战火连天，就算时光流逝，沧海桑田，他们也毫不在意。当他们最后分开的时候，Charles的呼吸几乎要被涌向他的情感旋流全部夺走了。

“我爱你，一直以来。”

Eric发出的声音模糊得仿佛一个呜咽，一声轻笑，一句呢喃。

“我也爱你。”

然后他拉近Charles，亲吻他，再次呼吸着他的气息。


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20   
Erik不知道他们是如何撑过晚餐的。

至少没人发现他们在餐桌下交缠的双腿还有凝视着对方的火热视线。Annie好像意识到有什么事发生了，但很快又被Peter和其他人的争吵给分散了注意，他们在讨论谁该在仪式当天做Angel的助手。

Darwin，他总是很警惕，但是此刻正专注于给Hank喂蛋羹。而Alex正剥掉草莓上的叶子。Raven和Logan正在讨论刀片的问题，看样子要持续几个小时。Moria和Sean则根本没有出席晚餐。  
没人注意到他们先后从桌边溜走了。塔楼里有房间但主卧更近。他们一进入房间，Erik就把Charles压在门板上吻住了他。他已经忍过了三道菜，一秒都不能再等了。

就是这样。Charles探过头来配合他的亲吻，含住他的下唇，抓着他的腰和臀部，分开自己的双腿以便Erik进入。

Erik因他们的吻发出呻吟，Charles笑了。

“我们得安静一点。”

“安静？我已经受够了保持安静。”  
当Charles咬住他的下唇时，他们的呻吟声变得更响了。

这就是他一直在寻找的。在Robert的蓝眼睛里，在Oliver的风趣和卷发上，在Nasir美丽紧实的身体中。

他就是那个人，而他爱上了Erik。温暖的，在Erik身下任他予取予求的，他的手指伸进Erik的上衣里，透过层层衣物感受到他下体的坚硬。Erik开始动作时，Charles呻吟起来，用自己的臀部摩擦着他。他睁大双眼，瞳孔幽深，喘息的双唇无法闭合，他的唇瓣是那么的红，让Erik无法克制地一遍遍掠夺。  
他闻起来如此美妙，尝起来如此美好。这就是Charles完美的味道，比他记忆里的还要棒。

不再是别人的配偶，不再为他人所有。

空气中充斥着浓郁淫靡的气味，Charles股间流下的液体的气味。Charles已经为他准备好了，准备好成为他的，他一个人的。  
Erik呻吟着，抓着他的身体贴向自己，像是想要让他们就这样融合，像兽类一样对着他发情。他是如此的贴近，近得让他痛苦地想起他们第一次结合。  
但这一次，是Charles先无助地轻声呻吟着在他身下投降。他的指甲嵌进Erik的后背，射了，脱力的靠着门，身上衣物依然齐整。Erik紧随其后，在Charles柔软的身体内冲撞着直到释放，快感淹没了他的感官，一切尽数淹没在Charles的气味和身体的温度中。

当他从高潮中回过神来，低下头看见Charles正轻吻着他裸露在上衣外的锁骨，胡茬轻刺着Erik发热的皮肤。他喘息着，望着自己的微笑如此明亮，让Erik确信自己的心下一刻就要跳出胸膛了。  
Charles没有说话，拉着他走向床，缓慢地褪掉已经脏了的衣服。Erik阻止了他，帮他脱下了绑腿。尽管他昏昏欲睡，但他不会放过观察Charles身体的机会，他要去看，去了解除了气味之外还有什么改变了。

他的肩膀上仍遍布着雀斑，但变得更为宽阔结实了。他不再是那个瘦弱的青年，而是长成了一个身材修长的成熟男人。一个衣食无忧但仍知道如何用双手来工作的男人。  
Erik的手指划过Charles胸前稀疏的毛发，划过平坦的小腹和紧实却柔软的臀部。他们一同微笑着，Charles躺在床上，脸上一抹动人的红晕。   
轮到他了。  
Erik一直以为自己在过去的八年里没有改变太多，至少外表上没有。但Charles轻抚着他身上苍白平滑的疤痕，脸上关心又担忧的神情告诉他并非如此。omega亲吻着他身上最大的那条狰狞的伤疤，仿佛在对他道歉，说他无法到场来治愈这些伤。Charles在他肩膀上方停下了，那里的疤痕是几周前Shaw的剑留下的。Erik抚摸着Charles柔软的发丝，Charles的嘴唇贴上他的伤疤，比起亲吻来，更像是一种安抚。

“没事的。已经不疼了。”  
小心翼翼地不愿破坏这一刻，他把Charles拉近，抚摸他的身侧来减缓他的忧虑。他们亲吻着，紧贴着彼此，从容不迫且轻松，而后绝望被欢愉所替代。

在Charles的身边，在Charles的怀抱，Erik感受到一种从未有过的强烈归属感。当他们的亲吻再次变得热情难耐，他已经准备好进入Charles的体内时，他意识到了什么。  
他的意识的一小部分在问自己，有多少alpha在面对一个腿架在他肩膀上呻吟着的omega时能有这样的领悟，但是现在他内心是如此的清晰。去他的领主法则，什么是适当的而什么不是，去他的别人的期许，去他的Coulson。

他爱Charles，Charles也爱他。他们都想像这样在一起，那么为什么不呢？  
Charles看着他，眨眨眼睛，满脸的潮红和汗水。他因为他停止了动作而恼怒，试图自己落下身体来让Erik进入，但由于角度不对与支撑物的缺失，这几乎不可能实现。Erik只是笑着退出了更多，Charles发出不悦的咕哝声，他已无法说出连贯的音节，但是当Erik前倾吻上他的脖颈时他完全静默了。Erik轻啄着他，疑惑但温柔地啮咬着那片仍然可以看到Shaw的牙印的皮肤。  
Charles仔细地看着他的脸，手指埋在Erik的发丝间，勾起嘴角露出一个明亮，柔和，温暖的笑容。他向后仰起头，向Erik露出他修长的脖子，而Erik咬了上去，无法克制地低吼起来。他一次又一次地，用这样的方式标记着他。

他的臀部又开始撞击，更快，更重。他必须得说，这简直太棒了，让Charles感到他的身体有多么想要他，想要他变成他的。omega对他的每一次顶撞都做出回应，当Erik咬他时啜泣起来，报复似地咬上Erik的肩膀。  
他的手把Erik的发丝抓得更紧，就在痛楚的边缘，催促着Erik更用力地啃噬他的脖颈。从他嘴里流泻出的呻吟变得更大声，更支离破碎，他不在意是否会有人听见。他在灭顶的欢愉中仰起头，尖叫着到达了高潮，而他内壁的肌肉则死死咬住了Erik，把他一同带到了顶峰。

他们喘息着从高潮中回过神来，勉强分开了身体，如果不是因为身体的抗议，他们甚至不想也不会分开。Erik的手攀上Charles大汗淋漓，沾满精液的胸膛，然后轻吻着，舔舐着它。

“你是我的。”

Charles微笑，手抚上他的脖颈，吻上他的唇。

“你也是我的”

然后他蜷缩进他的怀抱，Erik吻上他头顶羽毛般柔软的棕色发丝，很快也沉入了惬意酣甜的梦乡。

当然，那些吻痕没有留下，因为Charles不在发情期，现在回想起来这也许是一件好事。

Coulson的骑队在第二天抵达。Erik和Charles刚刚下床，清理自己身上欢爱留下的淫靡气息。

他们知道他们想要得到什么。Erik知道这一切是多么的荒谬，但Coulson曾经跟他说过，他可以得到任何他想要的，而Annie和Charles就是他想要的一切。当Coulson骑马进入庭院时，Charles，字面和比喻意义上均是，就站在他的身后。

“Lehnsherr！见到你太开心了。最近怎么样？”

他几步来到Erik身前，拉起正欲鞠躬的Erik和他热情地握手。  
“你为这个郡做出了不可思议的贡献，我发誓我从来没有在这个王国见过如此通畅的马路。”

Erik紧张地微笑着，看起来却更像是在展露他那些尖利的牙齿。

“啊，这一定是Xavier领主！”

他转头看向Charles。

“见到你很高兴，我希望你——”  
他突然停下了，眼睛盯着Erik昨天晚上在Charles颈上留下的痕迹。

“长官，我需要和你谈谈。关于这个郡，当然，还有我的奖赏。”

Coulson的表情严肃起来，他看着Erik，眼神锐利。

即使大家没有Charles的能力大概也能感觉到他们之间冻结的气氛。  
“中士！我本对你有更高的期待。”

高级执法官在他们身边踱步。

“抱歉，我现在必须先跟Xavier领主单独谈谈。我的新城堡里有哪个房间可以达到这一目的？”

“长官，大礼堂现在是空着的，我真的需要和你谈谈——”

“是的，我们确实需要谈谈。但是在我和他谈完之后。”

“长官——”  
Erik向前跨了一步，试图理解发生了什么，试图去解释，但Coulson伸手握住了他的剑柄，Charles在他背后摇着头。

“我说过了：我需要先和Xavier领主单独谈谈。”

他平静的声音仅仅是加重了隐含的威胁意味。

胆汁上涌进喉咙，他无能为力地望着Coulson将手搭在Charles肩膀上让他领他去礼堂。  
仆人送来红酒后就退下并关上了门。现在Charles和高级执法官单独在一起。

“Xavier领主，请坐。”

他感觉到愤怒和失望的情绪在这个男人身上浪潮般起伏。为什么？他这么想和我在一起吗？尽管Erik一直如此坚持，他还是感到难以想象。

“Xavier领主，请接受我诚挚的道歉。我信任Lehnsherr中士才会把他派往这里，可我没有预料到他会做出这种事。”  
Charles困惑地眨眨眼。  
“他总是对其他omega彬彬有礼，我没有预料到他会这样滥用他的权力。我希望他没有伤你太重？”他尖锐地望着Charles脖子上的那些瘀青和仍然有些散乱的头发。

噢。

为什么所有人都以为是Erik强迫了他呢？

“大人，我非常感激你对我的关心，但我向你保证，你的中士并没有滥用他的权力。我和他任何形式的接触都是完全经过我的同意的。”  
Coulson顿了一下，他看向他，然后给他倒了一杯酒。

“在我的一生中，我见过很多alpha强迫omega在这种情况下为他们辩护。不管他怎么向你承诺或是威胁，我能向你做出同样的保证并为你提供保护。你是一名美丽的贵族，我理解为什么我的中士会被诱惑，但是任何理由都不能使他的行为脱罪。你不需要包庇或是服从他。”

Charles轻声笑了。   
“大人，再次感谢你的关心。但Erik是以一个老友的身份来到这里的。我们相识已久，并且由于我现在的状况，”他在椅子上换了个姿势，意识到自己散发出的浓烈香甜的气息。“我们对彼此酝酿已久的感情采取了行动，没有谁威胁或逼迫对方做我们不愿意的事。事实上刚刚中士在楼下想要请求的是您是否愿意把我作为奖赏赐予他。作为他的伴侣，而不是暖床者。”  
“我想我明白了。”Coulson在一张椅子上坐下。

“并且你愿意那样做？当我知道我将得到Edrin的时候我很高兴。不只是因为它有着广阔肥沃的土地，还因为我攻克并且得到了Westchester。这是你的出生地，对么？”

Charles点点头。  
“我想你也知道因为你的继父和兄长已在战争中落败，你成为了这片未分配的土地的继承人？我打算在我的新领地保留这些世袭的家族，当然，只要他们忠于Stephen国王。”

“我的陆军元帅，Hill女士，我正打算安排你和她会面。她是一个很有能力的迷人的年轻女性。她会成为你优秀的伴侣，Westchester也会在她的统治下变得更好。你现在仍然确信你和Lehnsherr中士之间所有的事都是你情我愿的？”

Westchester。虽然他自十岁以后就再也没有见过那个地方，但是他记得那个美丽的庄园里满是残忍丑陋的人。他从来没有想过自己还能再回去，但Coulson刚刚使那里成为了一个选择。并且为他提供了一个机会，能够拥有一位贵族作为伴侣，一个名分， Annie将来也能袭得爵位。

Charles微笑起来。

“是的，我是自愿的。您是如此慷慨善良，希望有更多的人能像您一样，能为一名omega的幸福和愿望着想。但是我爱Erik，如果您允许的话，我的选择永远都会是他。”  
Coulson又抿了一口他的红酒。

“好吧，真是个遗憾。Maria一定会非常失望的”

Charles脸红了。

“先生，我们还从没有见过。我怀疑这一点。”   
“噢，不不，不是因为你，我是说你是她喜欢的类型而且她肯定也会同意与你结合，但我认为得不到Westchester会让她更恼怒。这块土地对她来说很便利，刚好位于她的领地旁边。”

Charles又花了一会儿才理解他的意思。

三个星期之后，他站在皇家城堡巨大的礼堂里。  
他已经多年未去过首都，这是他第一次能来决定如何到达那里的路线。这意味着他们能享受接近三个星期的旅途，参观所有Charles一直想去但未去过的地方。何况这座城本身也是一道风景。被清理和修复之后，它展现自己出最好的样子。新的商店，新的居民，Erik想带他去看的，他的旧日居所也被改造成了一家药店，专门制造五颜六色的药片。诗意重返至这座城市。诗人和音乐家们都在贵族王子的召唤来到这里。Anthony Stark很懂如何组织一场庆典。所有的贵族都聚集起来，每个人都穿着他们最好的衣服。王子出名的在时尚方面讲求豪奢，于是所有人都试图要胜过对方。  
Erik在一个为他准备的单人间待了一晚后，他们在第二天早晨相见，他穿着一身紫红色长袍。就算他想，也找不出比这件衣服更花哨的了。 但是这无关紧要；他是那么的自豪和高兴，正如Charles所感受到的那样。   
现在他们在礼堂里，Erik跪在王位下的阶梯前，Stephen国王的佩剑搭在他的肩膀上，Charles站在他的身后。

“Erik Lehnsherr，我在此封你为爵。你在击败叛国者Obadiah Stane的战争中表现卓越，作为奖赏，我允你与Westchester男爵的继承者执手。”  
这是让Charles走到他身边的暗示。

“你的子孙后世将会继承爵位。要让他们为你骄傲。起来吧。”

Erik站了起来，把Charles拥入他的臂弯，向笑着的国王微笑，并为队伍后面的其他Alpha让开通道。

他们甚至都没有回到礼堂里他们原本的位置，Erik停了下来，向Charles微笑着，偏过头当着所有人的面吻了上去。Charles的手臂环住他的腰，沉溺在他们第一次公开的拥吻中。  
他会习惯这样的。


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:尾声 

Erik醒来的时候，因肌肉的紧绷而呻吟出声。

他人生的大部分时间都在战斗，在荒郊野外，席地而睡甚至整天都不睡觉，但是没有什么像现在这样让他筋疲力尽的。而且这也不是第一次了，它规律地每八周一次，他应该已经习惯了。

但是发情期的Charles拥有不容忽视的力量，尽管现在信息素已经尽数消退，他还是充分感受到了其后遗症。Charles在床上爱好发号施令且难以取悦，但是在发情期的时候，他几乎是无情又贪得无厌，似乎致力于要毁灭他的alpha的臀部。

Erik却不想他采取别的方式。

当他终于离开主卧时，迎接他的是轻微的寒意。秋天来了，在他住进他的新家后，他开始爱上这个季节了。Westchester比Edrin小得多，没有雄伟的塔楼，只有几间客房。但是这座城堡更加舒适，它美丽地坐落于山顶，他可以从这里俯视整个溪谷。

这里还有一个更加温暖舒适的大厅，而他在那里找到了自己的伴侣，活泼欢快，精力充沛，也只有他能如此了。

这不公平。

Charles正在给Annie编头发。最近她坚持要把头发编得紧紧贴在头上，因为这显然让她看上去更可畏。Charles和Erik都不知道这个主意是从哪来的，但是他们猜这是受了Peter的影响。他们的打闹最近变少了，当那个小omega对着Annie的脸颊印上一个吻的时候她没有表现出厌恶。

Darwin也在这儿。现在他正稳稳地用大腿托住一个皮肤黝黑的小女孩，同时给另一个坐在桌子上的孩子喂粥。

“爸爸！”

Jacob第一个注意到他。

“早安！”

“早安！”Charles转过头越过肩膀吻了吻他。他尝起来有肉桂的味道，还带着一点每天早上他喝的混合草药的味道。Hank和他在某本书里发现了这个药方，显然它可以帮助避孕。

当Charles高兴地宣布他们将有一个以Lensherr-Xavier为姓的法定继承人时，他们一致决定两个孩子就够了。尤其是在Jacob难产的那六个小时，他不得不一直抱着血流不止的哭泣着的Charles让其上身保持直立，却完全无法做任何事来减轻他的痛苦。

“你来的正是时候；Moira再过一会就要送Ewan和Peter来这里了。看来新帽子大受欢迎，她必须去送出更多。他们完全忙不过来。Darwin和我待会去和烧炭工见面。”

“好吧，Hank他…”

“在学校，他不能照看Esme了，所以你能一起照顾她么？”

Darwin腿上的小女孩听到自己的名字时转过了头。那时候Hank惊慌失措地闯进他们的房间，手中拿着一个夜壶，里面的液体看上去可疑地像一位怀孕的男性omega的尿液。啊，闻上去也像。这事历历在目，仿佛就发生在昨天。

“那是什么，Charles？！！”

那过去的几个月中Hank感觉身体不适，体重也增加了不少，尽管他总是感到恶心。现在他们知道原因了。

“我以为你不能怀孕。你从来没有过发情期呢。”

“我的确没有啊！”

“那这怎么可能？！”

当两个omega开始喋喋不休地丢出医学解释时，Erik则问出了他最感兴趣的问题。

“Alpha是谁？”

Hank脸红着开始咕哝，但是Erik可以听出一句‘Alex’。

“或者是Darwin，我不确定。”

Charles困惑地盯着他，而Erik则忍不住在几秒钟后大笑起来。

这位前修道士决定继续献身于他的研究，于是Esme就由Darwin和Alex抚养，尽管她不是自己的亲生女儿，Alex还是迅速接受了这个小omega。现在他在首都。作为Anthony王子和Charles之间进行科学交流的核心人物，他负责将每项发明安全地运输至目的地。

Darwin是Westchester的警卫长，因此要陪伴他的主人的伴侣和平民会面。烧炭工是一群隐居避世的人，但是像其他所有人一样，他们很喜欢Charles并且很乐于和他做生意。

这意味着，今天Erik要照顾这些孩子。

“Worthington家的人大概中午会到。”Erik抱起兴奋地说个不停的Jacob时，Charles对他说。

“噢…”

Charles笑出了声。

“多表现出点热情，拜托你。他们是好意。”

“他们问我们会不会同意Jake和他们的儿子订婚！他甚至还不到两岁！”

他把儿子戳进鼻孔里的手指拿开，亲了一下他的小手，小心的把他抱起来。这孩子继承了他的浅红色头发，Charles的鼻子，眼睛，红唇还有红润的脸颊。

“这是他们家族的一种传统。就用Raven上次带回来的红酒招待他们，然后把这事再拖一年。”

“他明年也不会订婚的。不，你不会的，对吧？”

Jacob笑的更开心了。

“不！”

“我也永远不会结婚。我会像Alex一样做一个周游列国的使者！我看上去怎么样，爸爸？”

Annie的头发终于编完了，作为一个有着马尾辫和大大的蓝眼睛的十岁女孩，她现在有了她能有的最凶恶骇人的样子了。

“糟透了。”

“而且如果你不想要的话你永远也不必如此。”

Charles亲了亲女儿的额头。

“好吧，这真是够尴尬的。我上次见Banner家的小孩时他对你的评价很高。我还在期待求婚的邀约呢。”

Moira来了。

“什么？不！不能是那个巨怪！”

Erik和Charles努力保持了两秒钟的严肃表情， 然后忍不住对着Annie震惊的脸狂笑出声。Charles假意斥责了Moira几句。

“好了，我们该出发了。希望你今天玩得开心！”

Charles拥抱了他，向Erik传递着温暖，然后顽皮地吻了吻他的上嘴唇。Erik一只手托着儿子，另一手揽住Charles的腰认真地回吻他，然后深深地吸进Charles的气息。他的伴侣因这个吻而瞳孔发散，脸红的样子就和十年前一样美丽。

“好啦，晚点你会有时间做这个的。”

Darwin把Esme交给他们为Jake雇佣的奶妈Daisy抱着。她今年四十岁，身形富态，脸上有着烧伤的疤痕。拥有一个美好的灵魂但不是很聪明。Erik确认了这一点，在他听说Moira和Charles以前在发情期经常会做些什么之后。

Logan将马牵出马厩，Erik看着他们坐上马鞍。他们挥着手沿着树荫下的道路骑行，白杨树的叶子已开始变黄。Annie和Peter在远处为谁可以抱Ewan而争吵不休，直到Erik走进屋子把正在哭泣的孩子交给了Logan。他立刻停止了啼哭，Logan向他得意地笑着。

“是啊，你很擅长这个。不过答应我不要再骇人地盯着Worthington夫人的侍女了。那个可怜的姑娘都要被吓晕了。”

“她给了我一缕她的头发!！”

Erik笑了，Logan开始抱怨。

Annie和Peter准备好出发去学校，他要让厨房准备一些比平时更精巧些的食物。书房还有Charles留下的一叠需要Erik签字的呈请书。

“准备好做文书工作了？”

“巴噗哈。”

Erik把这句儿语还有Jacob塞进他嘴里的小拳头当作肯定的回答。  
完


End file.
